


Doll

by PAPERSK1N



Series: RT/AH A/B/O Fic's [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 1990s, 90's Fashion, 90's Slang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Gender Roles, Humour, Lingerie, M/M, Nicknames, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Omega/Omega/Omega, Pagers/Beepers, Panties, Polyamory, Polygamy, Rated E for extremely sexual by chapter III, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha/omega/omega, butt stuff, rich 90s kids, watch Clueless and you'll get the feel of how they dress/behave/talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's mom's new husband was more than willing to 'rescue' them from their life in New York City and move them out to his giant house in Austin, Texas. Now, Ray's not a student of the busy, mixed-status public school he's always known. He's a Junior  at The Austin Omega Academy, just down the street from RT High, where all the <em>normal</em> kids go.</p><p>AOA is where he meets Michael Jones and Gavin Free, probably the two most beautiful Omegas he's ever met. Why they're so keen to be his friend, he isn't sure. Michael and Gavin are everything you'd want in an Omega, fabulous outfits and sparkling personalities and they're more than happy to throw Ray in the deep end of their Beverly Hills meets Dallas Cowboys lifestyle, whether he's ready for it or not.</p><p>It is through Michael and Gavin that Ray meets Ryan, the Alpha who starts to make this whole high-school-thing bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Overly feminized omega raywood verse that nobody asked for nor wanted but I wrote anyway. This is only going to be about six chapters, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and Comments not just appreciated, but genuinely lovely to see. 
> 
> Thanks! <3

** CHAPTER I **

 

*

 

 **“Michael** , we should really be in class right now!”

Michael rolled his eyes, sitting up on the sink in one of the school bathrooms with pale legs swinging above the tiled floor. Every few kicks, the back of his patent black school shoes would hit the bottom of the sink, filling the room with a quiet clanking sound.

Gavin was leant against the wall beside him, fiddling with the cuffs of his long sleeved school shirt, smiling as he watched Michael. The Omega was confidence personified, as usual, turning around where he sat as he admired himself in the mirror, coating his lips with gloss and unbuttoning the first few buttons on his own shirt, so a little of his soft chest would be on show.

“Michael-”

“Ray, chill the fuck out.” Michael snapped, turning to playfully glare at his friend. Ray was standing awkwardly in the middle of the bathroom, fiddling with the hem of his tartan school skirt. He didn't wear his as short as Michael or Gavin did, mainly because he was a little more self-conscious than the other two. Still, it grazed above his knee and sat high on his waist in a way that Michael promised him was ‘cute’.

Michael hopped down from his seat on the sink, and gave Ray a quick, sticky kiss on the forehead. “Relax, okay?” he asked in a softer tone. “We’ve never been caught skipping before, we’re not gonna start now. I’m not gonna get you in any trouble, I promise.”

Ray sighed, and leant backwards against one of the cubicles. “Fine, fine, I know.” He said, crossing his arms. “You wouldn’t ever get us in trouble intentionally Michael. I trust you.”

Michael grinned. “Good!” and turned back to the large mirror. He rolled his skirt over a few times so it rested more than a good few inches above his knee, exposing more and more of his thigh. His socks weren’t knee high like Gavin and Ray’s were and were very much _not_ regulation at his shin, with lacy details around the rim.

But then, Michael was never really a regulation kind of person.

He turned to watch himself in the mirror, folding the short sleeves of his shirt a little so they rested loosely at his biceps. “How do I look?” he asked “I’m meeting Geoff again after school.”

“You look great.” Gavin replied with a grin. “And if he still doesn’t ask you out after his party tonight, then he’s a bloody idiot and I'll just have to keep you for myself.”

Michael smiled. “Thanks Gav. And don’t worry, I won't abandon you guys tonight, even if I _am_ with Geoff.”

Ray awkwardly tugged at the sleeves of his school blazer, looking down at his own reflection in his shined shoes. “Yeah… about tonight.”

“You’re not bailing on us again, are you X-Ray?” Gavin whimpered, bounding over to his friend and resting their heads together. “Because it was no fun without you last time. And Geoff and the guys are dying to meet you!”

“I just don’t really like parties that much.” Ray shrugged. “There's always drunk people there and pushy Alphas and you guys always look better than me and-”

“-Ray...” Michael turned, walking over so he could stand on the other side of his friend. “One, you know I would never let anyone lay a finger on you if you didn't want them to. Alpha or not- you know I'll always protect you; and two, you look fucking amazing, always- you’re so cute… I wish I was as thin as you and Gav are, oh my _god_.”

Ray smiled at Michael’s kind words, but there was still the nagging insecurities in the back of his mind. He sighed. “But Michael, you’re so beautiful… you’ve got soft thighs and actual _hips_ and cute dimples. And Gavin, you’re tall like a model and thin and you make everyone love you… I’m just… tiny in every way that nobody even wants to be and I can’t even hold conversation with people who want to talk to me. I’m always going to be the weird new kid around here- none of the Alphas or anyone else seem to want anything to do with me.” He sighed.

Gavin pouted. “Come on, Ray! Not only are you a nice piece of tail, you’ve got a wicked personality _and_ you're clever; Alpha’s love that- and I promise if you come you’ll have fun, alright?” He looked to Michael and grinned. “Even if Michael’s off being a little slut and leaves us.” He teased/

“Gav!”

As Gavin grinned at Michael, who stuck his middle finger up, Ray stared at the white tiled floor. On one hand, he really did hate parties, but Michael and Gavin really did want him to go, so what harm could it do? He’d show his face for a few hours, and then try and get a ride home. Ray hesitated for another few seconds, but then Gavin was tickling him and Michael was jabbing his side, so he couldn’t help but smile and giggle, the other two smiling as he did. “Fine.” He relented. “I'll go.”

“Perfect!” Michael hugged Ray tightly, before walking back over to the sinks to grab his school bag. Ray blushed as Michael bent over so far that the other two could see the lacy underwear he was wearing under his skirt. Michael and Gavin always wore such pretty, lacy garments every single day and it made Ray feel out of place with his own simple, cotton pairs of underwear that he usually wore.

Michael checked his beeper as he slung his bag on his back. “Right, Geoff’s outside so I’m going. Last period will be over in a few minutes anyway. We’ll get ready at mine tonight, yeah?”

Ray and Gavin both nodded. Michael left them with a kiss on the cheek each, although Ray felt like the one Michael gave to Gavin lingered for longer. But then, he hadn’t known Michael for nearly as long as Gavin had, so why should he expect to be treated the same?

Ray had only been living in Austin for a few months, and it was already much different from New York. Everything was bigger and hotter, and he was sent to an all-Omega private school, which was much different from the busy, mixed-status public school he had attended in New York. They had only moved because his mom had remarried and her new husband was more than happy to ‘rescue’ them from their tiny apartment and move them into his giant house and send Ray to a school as prestigious as the Austin Omega Academy.

Gavin had been the first person to actually have a conversation with him on his first day. It was refreshing to meet someone who wasn’t stuck up and snooty like the other kids. Gavin had introduced him to Michael, and Ray had been their friend ever since. It was strange, for Ray, to have friends who were so confident and beautiful, when he himself was much more plain and quiet. Michael was desperate to pull him out of his shell, however, and tried to keep him as included as possible and that hospitality included parties, outfits, extremely explicit sexual advice and more.

The three met back at Michael’s house around seven o’clock. Ray had a bunch of different outfits with him, because he knew that Michael and Gavin liked to pick what he wore and dress him up like he was their life-size doll. However, he didn’t really mind, because Michael and Gavin always let him borrow their clothes that matched something he owned, and he usually did end up looking better than ever. He had a lot to choose from in his own wardrobe as well, as his new step-father had been more than happy to give him a hefty shopping budget, even _before_ Michael was batting his eyelashes in the car and hiking up his school skirt as Jerry drove them to the mall.

Gavin had scolded him afterwards for being so forward but thankfully Ray’s stepdad didn't seem too interested in a sixteen year old boy anyway, and didn’t notice.

When Gavin and Ray made their way up to Michael’s room, they found their friend to be standing in his underwear amidst a sizeable pile of clothes. Both Gavin and Ray greeted him with a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips, and then Michael began his routine of whining about having nothing to wear. His mother stopped in occasionally asking if they wanted snacks, to which Michael kept refusing and shouting at her to leave them alone.

A typical evening in the Jones household, really.

It took over and hour before all three were ready. Michael was wearing a pink top with thin spaghetti straps that came to his belly button with a short white skirt that left very little to the imagination.

“Geoff bought it for me.” He had announced as he spun in front of his mirror, admiring the flattering cut and stroking the soft material. “Isn’t he the best?”

“He _is_.” Gavin agreed, getting up to stand next to Michael. “You look _delectable_ , Michael boi.”

Michael grinned, because he liked to be complimented, and kissed Gavin again. Ray looked away from the two and focused on buttoning his own skirt up. Michael had let him borrow a short, A-Line denim skirt with buttons all the way up the front, but he had had to get Gavin to pin it in at the waist, because it was too big for his slight figure. Still both Michael and Gavin had insisted that it looked good, and Ray was happy, because the cut of the skirt made it look like he actually had hips, rather than just protruding hipbones.

“And here.” Michael said, rifling through his nightstand and tossing something silky and pink at Ray. “Wear these underneath.”

Ray blushed as he caught the underwear, holding them by the tips of his fingers. They were lacy and pink, and so very _Michael_ , it surprised him that the other Omega wasn’t wearing them himself.

“Are you sure Michael? It isn’t like anybody’s going to see them.” He said with a shrug. Michael and Gavin looked at each other and grinned. “What?” Ray asked, the hand with the underwear coming to rest on his hip. He may not have been friends with the two for very long, but he still could tell when they were up to something and judging by the silently snickering and the shared stare, they were most definitely up to something.

“Well… Geoff’s friend Ryan is going to be there…” Gavin started, unable to hide his grin or look Ray, who was blushing, in the eye.

“So what?” Ray asked.

“He’s an Alpha.” Michael shrugged. “And he’s available.”

“You’re _not_ setting me up! Are you?”

“It’s nothing!” Michael laughed. “Just meet him, okay? And wear pretty underwear just in case _anything_ happens!”

Ray couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of his friends trying to set him up. Like any Alpha would be looking at him with Michael and Gavin in the room anyway. Michael was _beautiful_ and _sexy_ and made sure everybody knew it from the moment he entered any room, and Gavin was gorgeous too, just in a different way. He was the most boyish of the three, happy in a pair of blue jeans shorts even if they were cinched in at the waist with a belt and a nice black top

The three were driven to the party by Michael’s mother, who complimented their outfits, saying they all looked _beautiful_.

“Especially you, Ray! That skirt looks even cuter on you than it does on Michael!”

“Thank you Mrs Jones.”

“Mom, enough already- we’ll see you later!” Michael whined, climbing out of the car and glancing at his cell phone.

“Alright, alright, I’m going. Have a nice time! How are you getting home?”

“We’re getting rides, don’t worry about it Mrs J!” Gavin answered as Michael began talking into his phone, looking around the house for Geoff.

“Alright, don’t you kids be back too late, I have to get up for work tomorrow!”

Michael rolled his eyes. “It’s fine mom, any time after one and we’ll be going back to Ray’s anyway. It’s closer, I'll text you or something.”

“We are?” Ray asked, earning a sharp warning glare from Michael. It quickly had him slamming his lips shut and praying that Michael’s mother hadn’t heard.

 “See you Mrs Jones!” Gavin waved.

Michael’s mother pulled off just as Michael grabbed Gavin by the hand, who grabbed Ray, and pulled them into the house. Once they were through the front door, making their way through the busy hall, he relaxed, briefly stopping in front of a mirror to fix his hair.

Although Michael had released them, Gavin kept a tight hold on Ray’s hand, occasionally swiping his thumb over the skin of Ray’s fist somewhat comfortingly. Music was playing loudly throughout the house, and it was full of people that Ray didn't recognise, making him feel a little anxious.

“They’re mostly from RT High, down the road from our school.” Gavin explained before Ray could even ask. “It’s where Geoff had his friends all go.”

Before Ray could ask any more questions, Michael was grinning and making his way out of the hall, into the large dining area. Gavin and Ray followed, Gavin nodding his head to the beat of a song Ray only vaguely recognised. A figure stepped into view.

“Geoff!” Michael exclaimed. Geoff smirked lazily, and pulled Michael by the hand into a tight hug, lifting him off the ground.

“Michael!” Geoff replied. Michael giggled like a school girl as Geoff refused to release him, his legs dangling above the floor. “Put me down, you ass!” he laughed, making a show of pulling his skirt down to cover himself.

Once his feet were safely on the floor, Michael turned back to his friends. Still he didn't venture far from Geoff, who had his hand rested in the small of Michael’s back. “Obviously you know Gav.”

“I do! Come on, show me some love sweetheart.” Geoff smiled, and Gavin released Ray’ hand, rushing over to hug Geoff, and be tucked under his arm on the opposite side of Michael. Ray worried for a second that Michael might be mad at Gavin for being so close, but it didn't seem to faze him, and his smile was bright as he watched the two.

“Where’s Ryan and Jack? I want them to meet Ray!”

“Right here.” One voice came. Two figures stepped into view, one, Ray decided who must’ve been a Beta by his bland smell, despite how _huge_ he was, and the other, who was clearly nothing short of Alpha. The Beta was the one who spoke, and had dark, reddish hair and glasses. He smiled at Ray.

“You must be Michael’s friend he’s always talking about, then.” He extended a large hand, which Ray meekly took. “Nice to meet you, I’m Jack.”

“Nice to meet you.” Ray said, trying to stay calm and not make it obvious how nervous he was.

“And this,” Michael stepped away from Geoff, and pulled Ray forwards a little. “Is Ryan.” He gestured to the Alpha who stood beside Jack. Ray’s eyes widened, as he really looked at the guy, for the first time.

He was tall and fit, probably an athlete of some kind. His hair was light brown and thick, swept across his forehead. His jawline was strong and his eyes were blue and friendly as he smiled as he looked down at Ray, making him appear instantly less threatening. Still, it was lost on Ray why Michael and Gavin were trying to set him up with someone so clearly miles out of his league.

Ray had been lost in appreciation of the Alpha in front of him, who was equally as quiet. Thankfully, nobody else really noticed, as Geoff broke the silence.

“Michael, you never told me how _gorgeous_ your new little friend was! What a little _doll_.” He said, staring at Ray intently with his own eyes, an alarmingly light shade of blue with a depth that rivalled even Ryan’s. Ray felt himself blush.

“He is.” Michael agreed, smirking, clearly pleased with himself. “What do you think, Ryan?”

Ryan smiled, looking at Ray not like he wanted to devour him, but like he was genuinely interested, which made Ray relax a little. “Absolutely.” He agreed. “What’s your name again, doll?”

Ryan’s accent was stronger than the others, with more of a southern twang to it that made Ray only blush harder. “It’s uh- it’s Ray.” He said.

“Lovely to meet you, Ray. Michael and Gavin haven’t stopped talking about you since you moved here. We’ve all been really excited to meet you.”

“Sorry, I- I guess I don’t really like parties that much.” Ray shrugged. It surprised him how much more comfortable and confident he felt now that Ryan was there. He was never good with strangers, but every time Ryan looked at him, he was desperate to talk

“Yeah, he's always ditching us for his other friends, SNES and Sega Genesis!” Gavin joked with a grin. Ray fiddled with the hem of his skirt, cursing Gavin in his head whilst simultaneously hoping that Ryan wouldn’t think of him as a complete nerd or loser.

“Hey, video games are cool!” Ryan retorted, making Ray perk up a little. Finally, an Alpha whom he had something in common with? It was almost too good to be true, “We should play together some time.”

Screw that, it _had_ to be too good to be true.

“I second that!” Geoff said. “But- for now, I feel like getting drunk. Anyone else care to join me?”

Michael and Gavin followed Geoff towards the kitchen, leaving Ray behind with Ryan and Jack.

“Sorry, I don’t really drink, you don't have to stay here with me.” Ray said.

“It’s fine.” Jack smiled. “Ryan doesn’t drink either, and I have to work a shift at the arcade tomorrow morning, so I’m not looking to get hammered. The other three, I can’t speak for.”

Ryan laughed and Ray nodded, watching from distance as Geoff, Michael and Gavin started doing shots in the kitchen.

“Anyway, I'll see you guys around, I’m gonna go talk to some people. It was nice to finally meet you, Ray.” Jack smiled, excusing himself from the group and heading deeper into the house. That just left Ryan and Ray, alone together.

“So you don’t drink either?” Ray asked, as Ryan led him over to a couch where they could sit.

“Nah,” Ryan shrugged. “Never really cared for the taste, I guess.”

Ray smiled. “Me either! Everyone in my old school used to tease me, but I _hate_ it. I like Malta though, but it’s not _really_ alcohol.”

As more people squashed onto the couch beside them and they spoke, Ray found himself getting closer and closer to Ryan. The people around them were loud and mainly all drunk, so the more Ryan talked the closer he leaned in, so Ray could hear him. Ray could feel the warmth from Ryan’s skin and smell his scent strongly, which made him have to concentrate really hard on not blushing bright red.

Ryan smelt like dark wood and strong coffee. Like a forest at autumn. Dry, but warm and rich. It was so strong and noticeable, that it made Ray a little insecure about his own vanilla-y, coconut smell.

“You smell lovely.” Ryan said, as if he could sense Ray’s anxiousness. “Would you mind if I…” Ryan’s words trailed off, as he vaguely motioned towards Ray with his nose.

Immediately seeing what he was getting at, Ray nodded. Ryan leant forwards, and pressed just the tip of his nose against the side of Ray’s head, into his hair. He inhaled, and his eyes fell shut.

For Ray, the chaste display wasn’t enough. Yeah, he was a little shy, but he wasn’t exactly a prude, nor a virgin, like most people probably assumed he was. He tilted his head to the side, to give Ryan better access to his neck. Ryan’s nose skimmed down his face on instinct, and he began scenting him properly.

Ray’s eyes flittered shut, and he chased Ryan’s scent with his own nose, desperate to get a sniff or a lick. The couch was empty now, as people were gathering around the table for beer pong, allowing the couple more space. Ray shifted so his back was to the armrest and he could lie back, giving him access to Ryan’s neck whilst the Alpha could still scent him.

This was different to the playful scenting he usually engaged in with Michael or Gavin. Ryan was lost now, and so was he, as burnt wood and smoking chimneys clouded his mind. As soon as he felt the warm wetness of Ryan’s tongue pressing against his skin, he was gone.

* * *

 

“C’mon Ray, time to go!”

Ray frowned, being pulled from a daze. He felt like had either just slept eighteen hours or been awake for the same amount of time. He began to mumble, “What?” as the world sharpened and he realised where he was.

He was still at Geoff’s house, but everyone was gone, apart from Michael, Gavin, Jack… and Ryan.

He was sat up, face resting against Ryan’s neck, even in his barely conscious state, his nose was still gently skimming across the Alpha’s skin. Ray blushed, and pulled himself back.

“I-How long was I out?” he asked. Gavin just smirked, and walked over to Jack, leaving Ray and Ryan alone again.

“A couple hours, no big deal. You were pretty happy just sitting here with me.” Ryan said.

Ray was embarrassed. He’d only met the guy a few hours ago- and he’d been slobbering all over him for the past several _hours_ , completely _scent drunk_.

“I am so sorry!” he exclaimed, clearly flustered.

“It’s fine.” Ryan only smiled, the perfect picture of contentedness, eyes still drooping a little as he spoke. Ray wondered if Ryan was scent drunk too, or if he was just tired of having to keep Ray with him all night. “It was nice.”

“But- I probably ruined your time, you didn't get to go anywhere!”

“And what, leave you?” Ryan asked. “Honestly, Ray, it’s fine. I had a great time, with you.”

He squeezed Ray’s palm, and Ray realised the two were holding hands. He blushed again, and they both stood up. Ryan pulled him into a gentle hug, which Ray gladly returned.

“Sorry, again.” Ray said, looking up at Ryan through the dark rims of his glasses.

“Don’t be. Hopefully I'll see you around soon?”

Ray grinned. “Yeah, definitely. Uh… do you have a pager or a cell phone? Maybe we could… like talk- if you want to…”

“Sure!” Ryan reached into his back pocket, pulling out his phone and handing it to Ray. “Here, my beeper’s at home, but give me your number, and I'll call you?”

“Sure.” Ray laughed a little, nervously. He typed his number in quickly, before handing back the phone to Ryan. “And thanks, for not leaving me and-“

“- _come onnnnn_ , Ray!” Gavin slurred from where he was standing, leaning against Jack for support. “Jack’s driving us home!”

Ray rolled his eyes, shooting an apologetic look to Ryan, who simply nodded. “It’s fine, I’m gonna take care of Geoff, if anyone can wrangle his tongue out of Michael’s throat.”

Ray turned to where Ryan was looking. Geoff had Michael against the wall and was kissing him deeply, running his hand up and down one of Michael’s thighs. Michael’s clothes were dishevelled and his hair was a mess, making Ray blush, wondering what he had gotten up to during the night.

“Later doll.” Geoff said, winking at Ray after releasing Michael with a wet kiss. His speech was slurred and Michael’s eyes were hooded, with his face pink from what Ray guessed was too much alcohol. Gavin staggered over once Ryan had dragged Geoff away and grabbed his hand. The two swayed as they walked towards the door, Jack behind them with his car keys.

“Come on, Ray,” he called. “I'll take you guys home.”

* * *

 

It was way after one AM, so Jack drove them back to Gavin’s place, because his parents had just left that night to visit their family in England. Gavin was supposed to be spending the weekend at Michael’s, but with the two Omegas in such a state, Ray decided it would be better to be away from as many of their parents as possible.

Gavin and Michael made out sleepily with each other in the back seat of Jack’s car, but the Beta didn't seem fazed.

“Did you have a good time with Ryan?” he asked Ray, who was sat in the front seat, trying to ignore his friends and the way the hormones they gave off made him react.

“Uh, yeah. He’s really nice.” He said, nodding and looking out the window as they drove. He left it there, not wanting to sound too eager or obsessive. Sure, Ryan’s scent was still lingering around him and making him want to puke rainbows and get married- but Jack didn't need to know that.

“You guys seemed to have really connected.” Jack said, turning off the interstate and heading through the side roads that lead to Gavin’s house.

“You think?” Ray perked up a little in his seat. Jack nodded.

“Yeah. Ryan’s usually not good with Omegas.” he said. Ray frowned. If anything, Ryan was probably the nicest Alpha he’d ever met. He didn't look him up and down like a piece of meat, he wasn’t overly suggestive or aggressive. He was nice and soft and caring.

“What do you mean?” he asked. “Ryan’s… great!”

Jack shrugged. “I don’t know. He’s a little rough around the edges, I guess. He hasn’t got the whole… pushy intimidating vibe that some people think Alpha’s are supposed to have, but he sometimes… plays a little too rough.”

“I-I don’t understand.”

“He sometimes doesn’t know his own strength, is what I’m getting at. He never got on well with Omega’s when he was younger because they were always afraid of him, and that dented his self-confidence a little bit. He can be a little awkward too, and shy because of that… I’m surprised he let you scent with him like that, he’s not usually comfortable with that kind of thing.”

Ray blushed. “You don’t think I made him feel like… obliged, do you?” he asked, starting to feel worried that maybe the connection he had felt with Ryan was strictly one sided.

“No! No way!” Jack shook his head. “Ryan’s not the kind of guy who just let’s people walk all over him. He just… I think he really, _really_ likes you. Maybe he sees some similarity in you guys.”

“How so?” Ray asked. Jack looked a little hesitant to answer at first, awkwardly glancing between Ray and the road. Then, he glanced in his rear-view mirror, noticing that Michael and Gavin were slumped on the backseat, asleep.

“Well-Michael and Gavin say that you’re kind of shy… and that was part of the reason we hadn’t met you for so long. They sometimes say you’re a little _too_ quiet, and that you can sort of miss out on a lot of stuff.”

“They said that?” Ray asked quietly, hurt tugging in his voice.

“Not in a bad way! Ray, please don’t be upset!” Jack jerked the car at a stoplight, and worriedly turned to face Ray.

“They care about you, Ray.” Jack glanced again, back at the two now snoozing Omegas in the backseat. “They care about you a lot, and they want you to have fun. And I think they wanted to sort of… set you up with Ryan, because he’s the same.”

“Really?” Ray whispered, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill on his cheeks.

“Yeah! Ryan’s just the same, we practically have to drag him out with us kicking and screaming. But we thought, me and Geoff- from what the boys were saying… that you guys would be good for each other.” Jack said, slowly starting the car back up as Ray had clearly calmed down. “Michael and Gavin both love you a lot Ray, they want you to be happy.”

“Yeah.” Ray nodded, turning back to his sleeping friends. “Yeah, I think they do.”

* * *

 

Ray had left Gavin’s house early in the morning, leaving his two (probably) hungover friends to sleep. In a way, he felt relieved that he wouldn’t have to deal with a cranky Michael nor an agitated Gavin. He hopped on the bus back to his own house, grinning the whole way as he thought of Ryan.

He’d checked his phone the moment he had woken up, and although Ryan hadn’t called, there was a text.

_From: Ryan_

_02:53_

_It’s really late (or early I guess) so I won't call in case you're asleep. Hope you had a good time tonight, I really did. Hope Michael and Gavin don’t feel as rough as Geoff will in the morning xx_

Ray had read the message over and over ever since he’d seen it, and was still stupidly grinning at his phone, wondering what to reply as he walked into his house.

“What’re you smiling at?” his mother asked, startling him. A blush rose to his cheeks.

“Nothing.” He said quickly, before darting up the stairs and ignoring her knowing smile. He ran up the stairs two at a time and headed straight for his bedroom, flopping down on his bed and tossing his bag across the room. Thankfully, it was a Sunday, so he could lounge around and play Sega Genesis or SNES all day and maybe do his homework on the bus in the morning.

Before he slipped in his copy of _Fighting Masters,_ he fired off a quick text to Ryan.

_To: Ryan_

_I left pretty early before Michael or Gavin were up, I’m not dealing with their bad decisions- I'm not as good of a friend as you are ;) I’m happy to be home, playing some sega genesis and getting my much needed beauty sleep x_

His reply came instantly.

_From: Ryan_

_Like you need any beauty sleep, doll x_

Ray couldn’t fight the grin off his face as he clutched his phone to his chest. Was this really happening? An Alpha as _perfect_ as Ryan, actually _flirting_ with him over text. Oh, _boy_ was he going to have to thank Michel and Gavin for this at school on Monday.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Like you need any beauty sleep, doll.” Michael read aloud in a shoddy impression of Ryan’s deep voice. “Holy shit, Ray- we thought you guys’d maybe get on, who would’ve guessed this well!”
> 
> “I know.” Ray said with a grin. “He’s so cool… we spoke all day yesterday, and a little bit this morning. He’s amazing.”
> 
> “Aw.” Gavin cooed. “Our little Ray is in love! How cute is that, eh Michael?”
> 
> Ray blushed as his friends grinned at him. “I’m not ‘in love’ with him, I only met him two days ago! I just really really like him. A lot.”
> 
> Gavin just carried on grinning, and Michael raised an eyebrow, smirking. “So… you don’t want to sneak out of school at lunch time and drive down to the lake with Geoff, Ryan and Jack then?” he asked. Ray’s smile grew to rival the daring smirks on his friends faces.
> 
> “Well…” he shrugged. “I wouldn’t say no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the positive feedback has been really great, 10/10 would appreciate again. Maybe even... after you've read this chapter? Kudos is great too, and hey, if you've already left kudos, leave a comment? It doesn't have to be particularly deep or analytical, just 'i liked this!' is cool because it tells me how much time I should be putting into this vs other projects. Comments are great, and you don't even need an account to make one!
> 
> Love to all, and I hope you enjoy this really long chapter. (Seriously, I didn't realise how long this was.) See ya next update!

** CHAPTER II **

 

 

“ _Like you need any beauty sleep, doll_.” Michael read aloud in a shoddy impression of Ryan’s deep voice. “Holy shit, Ray- we thought you guys’d maybe get on, who would’ve guessed this well!”

“I know.” Ray said with a grin. “He’s so cool… we spoke all day yesterday, and a little bit this morning. He’s _amazing_.”

“Aw.” Gavin cooed. “Our little Ray is in love! How cute is that, eh Michael?”

Ray blushed as his friends grinned at him. “I’m _not_ ‘in love’ with him, I only met him two days ago! I just really _really_ like him. A _lot_.”

Gavin just carried on grinning, and Michael raised an eyebrow, smirking. “So… you don’t want to sneak out of school at lunch time and drive down to the lake with Geoff, Ryan and Jack then?” he asked. Ray’s smile grew to rival the daring smirks on his friends faces.

“Well…” he shrugged. “I wouldn’t say _no_.”

* * *

 

They snuck out of school via the side alley that the food trucks went down when they delivered produce to the school cafeteria. Gavin was one of the hall monitors that week, so sneaking through the building unnoticed was the easy part. Once they had avoided the few teachers taking a cigarette break behind the maintenance shed, they were in the clear.

Geoff, Ryan and Jack were already waiting for them behind the chicken wire fencing. Geoff had his fingers laced through the gaps and was leaning forwards against it with a coy smirk, watching them approach.  Jack was a little behind him standing against Geoff’s jeep which was parked at the curb, and Ryan between the two, eyes on the ground and hands tucked into his pockets, until he heard the three approached. He looked up and straight to Ray, smiling.

Ray stood still, smiling back as Michael ran up to stand opposite Geoff, kissing him through the caged fencing, Gavin not far behind him.

“Alright, come on, hop over.” Ryan said, rolling his eyes at the couple and shooting a wink to Ray, who blushed. The three Omegas climbed up on top of a dumpster so they were near the top of the fencing, and hopped down one by one. Michael pushed for Ray to go first, because he was the littlest and the most likely to slip or fall. Ray felt his stomach bottom out as he leaped, and was relived to land with a small thud into Ryan’s waiting arms.

Michael and Gavin followed over next with ease, Geoff barely having to spot them as they both made it safely to the floor. Ray wondered how many times they’d snuck out like this before he had known them.

They all piled into Geoff’s Jeep, Geoff in the driver’s seat and Jack upfront beside him, Ryan, Michael and Gavin in the back seat. Ray was the last to get in, content to squeeze his petite body between Michael and Gavin. However, he was pleasantly surprised when Ryan took him by the hand, and yanked him into his lap. Ryan’s tug was hard and made his wrist click, but Ray hardly cared once he could feel the warmth of their hands wrapped together.

“Thanks.” He said, turning to smile at Ryan, who smiled back, just as wide and gave Ray’s hand a squeeze. It made butterflies curl in Ray’s stomach, and he couldn’t help but blush a little, especially with Michael and Gavin giggling beside them.

He shot daggers at his friends, but they didn't make an effort to stop, snickering to each other. Geoff glanced at them fondly from his rear view mirror, before starting the truck’s spluttering engine, and pulling off the curb, away from the school.

* * *

 

Geoff drove them to a secluded area of the park, where you could walk right down to the river’s natural bank, which was sandy and smooth. Geoff had to park a little ways away for obvious reasons, so the group of teenagers walked the rest of the way.

The Austin summer was just on the horizon, so the air was warm but not necessarily hot, and Ray couldn’t help but shiver in his school uniform. Ryan watched him, and before Ray even noticed the Alpha looking, he had his heavy arm settled around Ray’s shoulder.

They were lagging behind the group a little, Michael having taken off in a sprint after Gavin, who had most likely pushed him or said something stupid. Geoff and Jack weren’t far behind the pair, both laughing as Michael ran Gavin down into the sand, pushing him over.

Ryan and Ray took up the rear, and Ray felt happy in the isolation. He leant into Ryan a little as they walked. His black school shoes were starting to get dusty as the grass turned into sand, but he barely noticed.

“This is nice.” Ryan said, breaking the silence around them. “I’m not usually one for skipping class, but I really like it here, with everyone.”

“Me too.” Ray agreed. He and Ryan came to a stop at a point in the sand, still just a little ways from the others. Ryan moved his arm from Ray’s shoulder, and began to take his letterman off. He laid it on the sandy ground, and motioned for Ray to sit on it.

“Are you sure?” Ray asked. “I don’t want to get your jacket all sandy.”

“It can be washed.” Ryan shrugged, sitting down first. “Come on.” He outstretched his hand, and Ray took it, allowing Ryan to pull him down.

“Ouch, yank me down why don’t you?” Ray laughed. He felt Ryan’s hand tense a little in his.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, eyes wide and full of worry.

Ray paused, thinking back to what Jack had said to him after the party. “No.” he said, shaking his head and squeezing Ryan’s hand. “I’m fine.”

Ryan smiled. He looked like he wanted to say something, but ultimately decided against it, instead, turning and watching the others running around on the beach. Still, he didn't let go of Ray’s hand.

Gavin was laid on the sand, Michael sitting on top of him, trapping the Brit between his thighs. The two were fighting, but it clearly wasn’t very serious, made clear by Michael’s giggling and Gavin’s bird-like squawking. Ray watched with a fond smile, as Geoff got up and dragged Michael off of Gavin, the shift in weight knocking the couple to the ground.

Still, Michael may as well have done it intentionally, because the moment he had Geoff under him, he flipped over to straddle him, leaning down and kissing him. Jack went over to help Gavin up, laughing and dusting the sand out of his hair. Then, Jack made his way up to where Ryan and Ray were sitting, Gavin trailing behind him.

The minute Gavin was leaving, Geoff’s attention turned to the group, and he lifted Michael up so he could stand. Then, the two also made their way over to Ryan and Ray’s little viewing spot.

Once they were all sat down on their jackets to protect the rest of their clothes from the sand, Geoff pulled a metal flask from his pocket.

“Aren’t you driving?” Ryan asked, as the Alpha took a drink.

“Not anymore I’m not.” Came Geoff’s snarky reply, wiping his mouth across the back of his hand and passing the flask to Michael, who took a drink and then passed it to Gavin.

“Want any, Jack?” Michael asked, snatching the flask back from Gavin, who’d taken several large swigs and was trying to disguise his choking.

“Thanks Michael.” Jack took the flask, and took a small swig, before wincing. “What is that, Geoff?” he asked. Geoff shrugged.

“I don’t know, it was clear and had a foreign label. I don’t ask questions when liquor is only $7 Jack.” He said. Jack rolled his eyes before taking another, miniscule sip and passing the flask back to Michael.

“Yeah Jack, don’t be such a pussy.” Michael teased, poking his tongue out childishly before taking another big drink.

“Hey, share some with Ray, you little drunk.” Geoff nudged Michael softly with his shoulder.

“Ray doesn’t drink, obviously. Don’t you think I would’ve offered?” Michael quipped, taking another heavy swig. “And I didn’t see anyone offer Ryan any, so I'll use my fucking brain and assume he’s pretty straight edge too.”

“You’d be right.” Ryan nodded. Michael smirked, poking his tongue out at Geoff.

“See?”

“Alright, alright- you got me princess. You’re all that and a bag of chips, we know.”

Michael’s face split into a grin like that, and he gave Geoff a peck on the lips before taking another small drink.

“Michael, you’re gonna end up trashed and then I’m gonna have to try and hide it from your mom.” Ray warned. “And you know how she gets about you drinking.” He added, hoping it would give Michael a little incentive. In reality, he wasn’t that worried about Michael’s mom, he just didn't want to deal with a drunk Michael, who would be loud and obnoxious and overly-friendly. Michael just rolled his eyes, and passed the flask back to Gavin.

“Fine. Way to harsh my buzz, Ray-” he folded his arms. “Gavin gets the drunk pass today. His parents are total space cadets anyway.”

Gavin was already passing tipsy, too gone to even notice the petty insult, so he and Geoff cheered, as Michael pouted, swapping seats with Gavin so he could be next to Geoff and the two could share. Geoff brought his arm around Gavin, and the Brit snuggled into the embrace, already a little unsteady.

Ray watched Geoff and Gavin interact a little sceptically. The two were clearly close, and Michael had mentioned something about Gavin knowing Geoff before he did; but then, Geoff was Michael’s Alpha… not Gavin’s, so why did the two look so close? And why did Michael look like he barely cared at all?

Still, Ray chose to keep his observations to himself, for the time being. He knew Michael could get upset over things like that, and he was probably over analysing anyway. Geoff and Gavin were friends, and Gavin and Michael were best friends.

“So when’s the next party, guys?” Michael asked cheerfully, turning away from Gavin and Geoff, who had stood up and started running down the lake beach, empty flask left behind in the sand.

“Well, it is Geoff’s birthday in a few months, but I don’t know if his parents will let him throw another party. Not after the last one.” Ryan said.

“Yeah, but that’ ages away Ryan! I mean like this weekend!” Michael whined, dusting some sand from his skirt.

“Oh. Well then I don’t know.”

“Don’t you have a free house this weekend, Ryan?” Jack pointed out with a smirk. Ryan glared at him.

“Doesn’t mean I’m throwing a party. My mom just got new salt wallpaper imported from Rome.”

“Oh, fucking classy guy over here.” Ray joked. Ryan pretended to be annoyed, and nudged him in the ribs playfully. Ray leant his head on Ryan’s shoulder and laughed.

“So don’t have a party then,” Michael said with a shrug. “Just have a low key sleepover with the six of us. And some alcohol.”

Ryan shifted a little where he sat, wringing his hands nervously. “I don’t know, Michael. Geoff’s already banned from my house for puking on my mom’s silk curtains. My parents’ll kill me if they find out-”

“-So they won't find out.” Michael sat up a little, leaning forwards on his hands. His shirt was undone at the top, and Ray watched as Ryan’s eyes flicked to his chest for a split second, before they darted back up, refocusing on Michael’s eyes. Michael had noticed too, and he smiled, leaning even closer to Ryan. Ray felt the butterflies in his stomach swarm angrily as Ryan’s eyes wandered from Michael’s eyes down the slender curve of his neck to his collarbone. They didn’t venture much lower, but it was low enough for Ryan’s grip on his hand to feel just that little bit looser.

“Alright, fine.” Ryan relented. Michael smiled, and backed down immediately, crossing his legs and sitting back onto Geoff’s leather jacket.

“Perfect.” He said. As Jack pulled Ryan into a separate conversation, he turned to face Ray, shooting him a wide grin. Ray smiled back, but it felt more like an unsteady grimace with Michael’s questioning gaze.

* * *

 

“Michael…” Ray asked once they were back home, in Michael’s room. Jack had dropped them off in Geoff’s Jeep, but Gavin had stayed behind with Geoff, because the Brit was way too drunk to go home, or go back to Michael’s place for at least a few hours.

“Yeah, Ray?” Michael asked, peeling off his sandy school uniform and throwing it in the hamper. Ray tried not to blush when Michael turned around to face him briefly in just his underwear, before turning back to his mirror where he began rubbing at his head to shake the sand out of his hair.

“You don’t… you don’t like Ryan, do you?” he asked. Michael frowned, and quickly spun away from the mirror.

“What?” he asked. Ray’s cheeks reddened with embarrassment, and his eyes darted to Michael’s pink bedspread.

“Ryan… do you like him?” he asked again, quieter this time as he ran his fingers across the soft cotton.

“Do I like _Ryan_? No!” Michael exclaimed. He walked over to the bed, and sat down beside Ray. “I mean yeah, he’s hot, but I don’t _like_ him- I’ve got Geoff. What would make you think that?” He nudged Ray with his shoulder, and the Omega looked up.

“I don’t know… just, when you were asking him to have us stay over, and your shirt was undone… it kind of looked like you were flirting with him.” he shrugged. Michael’s lip curled into a lazy smirk.

“That’s what you’re wigging out about?” he laughed. “Ray, dude- I don’t like Ryan. Did I think he needed a little incentive to agree to our little shindig, yes- but do I _like_ him? No way! You know I’m _super_ into Geoff.”

Michael laid back onto his bed, hands behind his head. Ray laid beside him, and rested his head by Michaels.

“I know, I know… I just… I really like Ryan.” He admitted. “Like I really like him. I was being dumb.”

“He really likes you too, Ray.” Michael said. Ray tilted his head to give Michael a look that said _nah, I don’t believe you for a second._ Michael smirked. “Believe me, he does. It’s smeared all over his fucking face. He might be interested in me for a second if I undo a couple of buttons on my shirt, but as soon as I sat back down his eyes were straight on you…”

“They were?”

“Course they were. Ryan’s not a player, and you’re a ten out of ten hottie, just like Geoff says. You’re a little doll, Ray.”

Ray smiled at that, and leant up, giving Michael a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Thanks Michael.” He said. Michael grinned, and tilted his own head up to kiss Ray properly.

After a few seconds, Ray drew back, simply resting his forehead against Michaels.

“What?” Michael asked.

Ray smirked. “I’m not as easily susceptible to your charms like Geoff, or just head over heels like Gavin.”

Michael grinned. “Can’t blame a girl for trying, can you?” he said. He pecked Ray on the lips once more, before Ray rolled over, and sat up, stretching like a cat.

“Whether you wanna believe it or not, you’re a cute piece of tail, Ray.” Michael said, as Ray stood up and bent over to tie his shoes. “And you’ve gotta stop teasing me some day.”

“Not a tease.” Ray stood straight and smoothed his skirt, turning to look at Michael with a grin. “And hopefully, all this will belong to Ryan soon. Maybe he’ll be the jealous type.”

“Nah.” Michael rolled onto his front, resting his head on his arm. “I'll bet he’s a total softie. I'll warm him to the idea. Maybe we’ll give him a show.”

Ray laughed. “You’re too much Michael. I love you, man. I'll page you later.”

Michael shot him a wink and a smile, and then Ray left the room.

* * *

 

The next day in school, the three Omega’s went to all of their classes, stayed in at morning break and at lunch, and honestly, Ray’s feet were starting to get itchy. He’d become so used to hanging out in the bathrooms, or sneaking out at lunch times to go to McDonald’s, that it felt weird behaving _well_. Their little adventure sneaking out with _the gents_ , as Gavin had dubbed them, had been the cherry atop the icing on the cake.

“The fucking _what’s_?”

“The _gent’s_ , Michael- because they're older and gentlemanly and stuff!”

Michael scoffed. “Hate to rain on your parade, dude, but Geoff’s hardly a gentleman.” He said, shooting Gavin a wink. Gavin’s face flushed red, and Michael laughed.

“Not like that!” Gavin exclaimed. “Just… they’re nice- alright? And then, we’re the _lads_ , because we’re fun and cheeky and stuff.”

Ray snickered as Michael looked at Gavin, a so clearly _done_ expression on his face. “We’re the _lads_ , _becos_ we’re _cheeky and stuff!_ ” he mimicked in a mocking attempt at Gavin’s English accent. Gavin rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment on it.

“I kind of like it.” Ray offered with a shrug. Michael ignored him.

“Why do we have to be the _lads_?” He whined. “Can’t we be something cute, like the chicks?”

“Well, we’re not bloody girls, are we?!” Gavin pointed out. “That wouldn’t make any sense.”

“Girl, boy- it doesn’t mean anything.” Michael shrugged. “I like the chicks!”

“We’re not girls though, Michael!”

“Well, I can be whatever I want to be!” Michael pouted, folding his arms.

“Yeah, but you’ve still got a dick Michael- I’ve seen it!” Gavin teased, sticking his tongue out. Michael rolled his eyes.

“So fucking what? We dress like girls, we have stupid girl uniforms, we wear girls underwear- where’s the rule that states we _have_ to remind ourselves we’re boys?”

“Well, that’s really a matter of status versus gender, is it the same thing, you know?” Ray said, picking at his pasta salad. “And at the end of the day it’s not. Be whatever gender you want to be if that’s how you feel, but yeah, technically we are guys. We dress I guess ‘like girls’” Ray held his fingers up, mimicking air quotes “but it doesn’t mean we are. And we only do that because a few centuries ago, there weren’t many male Omegas because they were seen as weak and were usually gotten rid of… so things that were associated with Omegas were all the same things that were associated with women.”

“Ooh, someone's been listening in social studies!” Gavin teased. Ray glared at him.

“It’s fucking interesting, alright?! It’s actually the same with female Alpha’s… except they still dress in ways that are seen as ‘girly’ and embrace their femininity, where most male Omega’s, like us, ignore their masculinity. Not to say that’s a bad thing, like I love wearing skirts and make up and stuff… but I’m still a boy, and I should be able to go out dressed in cargo shorts and sneakers and grow a beard if I want to.”

“Yeah, you’re right X-Ray!” Gavin said. “If I wanna be a cheeky little lad-” he paused, once again waggling his tongue at Michael, “Then I can be. Even if I do it all in my school skirt.”

“Omega power!” Ray joked, reaching for a high five, with Gavin gladly reciprocated. Michael rolled his eyes, stabbing at a soggy piece of lettuce on his plate.

“Whatever. I don’t wanna fucking talk about this shit anymore. We can be the lads if you want to be, Gav.” Michael relented. Gavin’s eyes lit up.

“Really?”

Michael smiled. “’Course we can, idiot. I was only teasing! I like it.”

“Aw, Michael!”

“Gross.” Ray smirked. “I don’t need to watch you guys make eyes at each other all lunch, thanks.”

“Come on, Ray! We won't complain when you're making eyes at Ryan later, will we?” Gavin replied. Ray frowned.

“We’re seeing Ryan later?”

“We’re seeing all the _gents_.” Michael said. “Ryan has football practice so they stay late and wait for him on Thursday’s. I said we’d go with them to watch practice, and then hang afterwards.”

“Are we even allowed to go to their football practice?”

“Quit bugging Ray, it’ll be fine. People go to watch all the time.” Michael shrugged. “Then later, Geoff’s taking me and Gav to a movie.”

“He’s taking you _and_ Gav?” Ray asked. There was a pregnant pause at the table. Gavin went silent, and Michael froze.

“Yeah.” He eventually said, breaking the awkward silence. “You got a problem with that?”

Ray narrowed his eyebrows. “No? Why would I?”

Michael shrugged. “I dunno, whatever. Lunch is over, so we may as well split. We’ll meet you by the upper bathroom at the end of seventh?”

Ray nodded. “Yeah, no problem.” He said. The three stood up, and Michael grabbed Gavin by the hand, and began to pull him away from the table. Ray watched them suspiciously.

“See you later then.” He mumbled, to the empty spaces that the two had left behind.

* * *

 

Seventh period came and went, so Ray detoured to his locker to grab his backpack. It had been a gift from his new step-father. It was a red _Jansport_ bag, with a few patches sewn into it. He loved it, and wore it as often as he could. As he closed his locker, he flinched, a familiar face stood on the other side.

“’S’up, homeskillet?”

Ray flinched, startled, until he saw who had addressed him. “Lindsay!” he smiled. “You scared the shit outta me!”

“Sorry.” Lindsay grinned. “Couldn’t help myself.” She reached for her locker, quickly inputting the combination and opening it.

“It’s all good.” Ray said. “You alright?” he asked. Ray enjoyed talking to Lindsay. Since moving to his new school, she was one of his few other friends, mainly due to the fact that they were locker neighbours. Lindsay was a feisty redhead, similar really to Michael, but a little less over-confident. Still she was cool, and Ray loved her.

“Yeah, I’m good. I’ve been hearing stuff about you though!” she said, pulling a few books out. Ray frowned.

“Good things, I hope?”

“Just that you’re shacking up with the quarterback from RT High, Ryan Haywood.” She gave him a suggestive, tongue-in-teeth grin. Ray blushed.

“Who said that?”

Lindsay shrugged. “Everyone’s been talking about it. Apparently you guys were, and quote, ‘getting _jiggy_ with it’ at a party?”

Ray’s blush only reddened. “Well it wasn’t exactly that. We were totally scent-drunk, but that was it. I’m not a slut, Linds.”

“I know, I didn't think it was true either. But you are on his radar though?” she asked. Ray nodded. “Impressive. According to the pretty popular skanks, he plays hard-to-get. I presented the idea that maybe he just wasn’t interested in a skinny blonde bitch, but they didn't agree.”

Ray laughed. “Well, they wouldn’t, would they? But whatever, we’re friends I guess. We text and stuff, and I’m going to watch his practice today.”

“Oh shit, when’s the wedding?”

“What- _ever”_ Ray laughed. “I like him, I won't lie. We’re kind of… seeing how things go.”

“Well, I’m rooting for you Ray.” Lindsay smiled. “He must really like you, especially with a shooter like Michael around.”

“Michael’s not that bad.” Ray shrugged, smiling fondly.

“I know, you know I love him really.” She replied. “Anyway, I got rehearsal for the school play, so I gotta bounce. Catch you later!”

“Bye Lindsay!”

Once she was gone, Ray closed his locker, and made his way towards the upperclassmen bathroom. Michael complained that he was late, but Ray pointed out that they had to wait a few minutes for the bathrooms to clear out anyway. After ten minutes, Michael, Gavin and Ray walked into the empty bathroom together.

Gavin was fixing his hair and Michael was putting makeup on and rolling up his skirt. Turning to the side and sucking in his stomach, pouting, holding his skirt in at the waist, grabbing at the fat on his thighs, as if he could pull it away. Almost like a choreographed dance, he repeated the motions a few times over, until he turned to Gavin, who was rolling his shirtsleeves at the upper arm.

“Gav, you’re so skinny.” He said. “I wish I was skinny like you.”

“What! Michael, you’re bloody _beautiful._ Why would you ever want to change?”

Ray rolled his eyes. This kind of scene played out most days they went into the bathrooms after school. Michael would whine about the same things that made other Omegas hate him in jealousy, and Alphas stare at him when he walked by. Ray ignored the rest of the conversation, and looked in the mirror at himself.

Yeah, there were plenty of things he didn't like about himself. Sometimes he wished he looked like Michael, or Gavin, or any of the popular girls that Lindsay hated. But then, if they wanted Ryan and he hadn’t paid them any attention, there had to be something about him that he liked. Maybe Ryan liked skinny little Hispanics with stubbly legs and poor eyesight.

He rubbed some chap-stick on his dry lips, and rubbed at his hair once. His appearance didn't change, but Ray just shrugged. Maybe it was time to stop trying to be like other people, and just be _himself_.

“Ready to go, Ray?” Gavin asked. Ray smiled to his reflection.

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

RoosterTeeth High School was only a five minute walk from the Austin Omega Academy, so it didn't take them long to arrive at the main steps.

“Geoff and the guys are going to meet us here.” Michael said, leaning against the railings of the stairs. He played with his open collar a little, tugging the neck of his shirt down to show off his collarbones and the hickeys that littered them. Gavin was beside him, physically sitting on the railing, and Ray awkwardly stood next to them. He wasn’t sure what had happened between the bathroom and now, but all his new found self-confidence had very suddenly left him.

Lots of the RT High kids were still hanging around school by their cars or on the steps, and it felt like a thousand eyes were focused on him, Michael and Gavin. People were watching them suspiciously, taking in their uniforms and putting two and two together. Most kids looked down on them when they found out where they went to school, assuming they were stuck up rich kids.

“When are the gents getting here?” Ray asked nervously. Michael didn't answer at all, and was making eye contact with an Alpha who was stood by a station wagon, smirking. Gavin nudged him with his foot when he noticed.

“Oi, you’re spoken for- remember!”

“What, so I don’t have eyes now? I know a hottie when I see one.”

“But Michael, he’s a total _bama_! Eugh.” Gavin made a disapproving noise, and Michael just laughed. Ray felt more out of place than ever, awkwardly playing with the hem of his skirt. He looked up to the sky and pleaded, for any God listening, to let Ryan show up.

“Hey?”

Ray looked up, hopeful for a second before it was snatched away. A few kids had approached them on the steps. One girl, who was an Omega with dark hair, a boy who was nothing short of an Alpha behind him, and another girl with a duller scent, so dull that Ray couldn’t even tell if she was an Omega or a Beta.

“Yeah?” Michael asked, stepping forwards slightly. He made eye contact with the guy first, smirking slightly, before looking at the girl.

“What are you doing here?”

“My _Alpha_ goes here. You got a problem?” Michael puffed his chest out slightly, holding a defensive position. Gavin hopped down from the railing, and gently placed his hand at Michael’s back, not holding him back necessarily, but reminding him he was there.

“Yeah, I do.” the girl said. “This is our school. And I don’t believe any Alpha here would want anything to do with a bunch of squares like you.” her harsh gaze then moved from Michael over to Gavin, and finally, Ray.

Both the girls laughed, but the boy said nothing, still staring at Michael, clearly taken with him. Michael smirked.

“Yeah, well your boyfriend doesn’t seem to think so.” He scoffed. The girl frowned, looking between the guy, who was trying so desperately to put his eyes anywhere other than Michael’s soft chest. Then, she looked back at Michael, frowning.

“Oh yeah, well-”

“Oh, just leave us alone!” Gavin said, stepping forwards slightly. “We’re not bothering anyone, so piss off.”

“Oh, _piss off_.” The second girl said, mimicking Gavin’s accent poorly. That made Ray mad, and Michael _furious_ , his face starting to turn red as his fists clenched. But then, Ray didn't really want to watch Michael beat anyone up, so he decided to step forwards first.

“What’s your problem?” he asked. “We don’t even know you, so why don’t you just get out of here?” He didn't sound nearly as threatening as he wanted too, and the girl only smirked as he spoke.

“Really, four-eyes, you better step back before I jack you up!”

“Whoa, what’s going on here?” Came a voice. The girls and the boy turned, to see Ryan, dressed for practice, Geoff and Jack just behind them.

“Cindy?” Ryan clearly knew the girl, and by the way heat was spreading across her cheeks, she certainly knew him too.

“Ryan? You’re… you’re his _Alpha?_ ” she pointed to Michael.

“No, that’d be me,” Geoff stepped forwards, arms folded. “So lay the fuck off my Michael and his friends, alright?”

“I-”

“Cindy,” said the guy, who was avoiding looking anywhere near Geoff. “Come on, let’s roll.”

“Whatever.” The girl, Cindy, mumbled under her breath, shuffling away. Michael smiled.

“Yeah, t-t-y-never!” he called, jumping towards Geoff and throwing his arms around him. Geoff laughed.

“Alright, alright- you good, my cherry-pie?” he asked, jokingly adding a southern twang to the end of his sentence. Michael just laughed, letting Geoff kiss him. Then, he stepped aside, and let Gavin hug Geoff tightly too.

But Ray wasn’t really focused on that, because Ryan was stood in front of him, helmet tucked under his arm. “You okay, Ray?” he asked.

Ray looked around anxiously. Although the girl was gone, people were still staring at him. The big group of kid’s attention had only been doubled following the brief altercation, and now they were either watching Michael and Gavin fall all over Geoff, or staring at him, standing with Ryan.

When Ryan placed his hand on Ray’s waist, he thought he was going to lose it.

“Ray?”

Ray tore his eyes away from the group of kids, and stared up into Ryan’s. “Yeah, yeah,” he finally said. “Sorry, just all those kids over there keep staring at me.”

Ryan turned to look where Ray was gesturing, and glared. After that, all of the kids looked away, turning their backs. Ray let out a relieved breath.

“Wow. You’re pretty known around your school then?”

“You could say that.” Ryan shrugged. “You okay now?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Ray nodded. “Just feels weird, being here in our uniforms and shit. We look like complete outcasts.”

“Hey-”

“-We look _ridiculous_.”

“No you don’t. You guys look great, _especially_ you, Ray. I love your little uniform, it makes you look so cute, doll.”

Ray couldn’t help but smile at that, the familiar nickname comforting him to no end. “Do you really think so?” he asked, happy to be guilty of fluttering his eyelashes slightly.

Ryan’s hand lowered a little, resting more at his hip, before venturing further, fingering the material of Ray’s pleated school skirt. Ray’s breath hitched a little as the back of Ryan’s fingers brushed at the soft hair on his thighs.

“Yeah.” Ryan said, low at his ear. “You always look beautiful, Ray.”

“Well-”

“Ryan, practice is starting!”

And just like that, the moment was gone. Ryan stepped completely away from him, turning to Jack, who was already starting to walk towards the schools field, just behind Geoff, Michael and Gavin.

“I should probably go. I am sort of the team captain.”

“Really? Shit Rye, stop being so accomplished. I look like even more of a loser.” Ray joked, as the two began to walk. Ryan shook his head and smiled.

“You flatter me. I’m sure you’re also very accomplished. I haven’t had a chance to play video games with you yet, and I’m sure, judging by what Michael and Gavin have been saying, you’re way better than I am- and I _am_ pretty good.”

“Well, maybe we can play on Saturday night, when we all stay over.” Ray offered.

“Sure.” Ryan smiled. “It’s a date.”

Ray grinned. “It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Leave some kudos, friend!
> 
> Already left kudos? Leave a comment maybe?
> 
> Also, HMU on tumblr with questions and headcannons and anything else. (PAPERSK1N.tumblr.com)
> 
> And hey, if you liked this (or it wasn't your kind of thing and you despised it) check out something else I've written! Many different themes to explore if you didn't like this, but also stories that have similar concepts/features if you did like this!


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s a date? What does that mean?” Ray asked, holding outfits up in front of himself at the mirror. Michael was beside him, leafing through piles of clothes and underwear, Gavin behind them laid out on his bed, leafing through a magazine. It was the night they were staying at Ryan’s place, and they were all getting ready, deciding what outfits and what pyjamas were suitable for a sleepover with ‘The Gents’.
> 
> “It can mean anything, Ray.” Michael shrugged. “Either it means he totally wants to hit it, or, on the contrary- it’s just a dumb expression.” He speculated, holding up a silk camisole.

 

CHAPTER III

 

 

“It’s a date? What does that mean?” Ray asked, holding outfits up in front of himself at the mirror. Michael was beside him, searching through piles of clothes and underwear, Gavin behind them laid out on his bed, leafing through a magazine. It was the night they were staying at Ryan’s place, and they were all getting ready, deciding what outfits and what pyjamas were suitable for a sleepover with ‘The Gents’.

“It can mean anything, Ray.” Michael shrugged. “Either it means he totally wants to hit it, or, on the contrary- it’s just a dumb expression.” He speculated, holding up a silk camisole.

“Do you like this?”

Gavin shook his head. “Too eighties.”

Michael tilted his head, bit his lip slightly, before making a vague _hm_ sound. “Yeah,” he said. “That’s what I thought.”

“How do I tell which is which?”

“What?”

Ray frowned at Michael. “Dude? The whole it’s a date thing?” Michael rolled his eyes, and turned back to his clothes, clearly bored of the conversation.

“Says here,” Gavin said, pointing in the magazine. “That the phrase ‘It’s a date’ is used when someone wants to display their interest in you. So there! Ryan’s interested in you!”

Ray rolled his eyes, as Michael tossed him more clothes. “Like I’d listen to that dumb magazine.” He said.

“Oi! I like this dumb magazine.” Gavin protested.

“Whatever,” Michael interrupted, standing up and joining Ray by the mirror. “Back to clothes, I want to look sexy, obviously- but Ryan and Jack are going to be there, so I don’t want to be inappropriate.”

“For _once_.”

“Hey!” Michael smirked, bumping Ray with his hip playfully. Ray grinned, but before he could reply, Gavin interrupted.

“Michael, you’re over thinking it, love.” Gavin said. “The gents will be in t-shirts and basketball shorts. So will I- just bring something normal!”

“But Gavin, I have to look _good_.” Michael whined. Ray just laughed.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out, Michael. Now, do I look okay?” he asked, gesturing to his outfit.

He’d decided on a short black skirt, made from a cheap velvet alternative. Still it was soft to the touch, and black as night, which looked pretty against his white top.

“You look a million bucks.” Michael smiled. “You're cutting glass in that shirt though.” He pointed out, playfully tweaking Ray’s nipple, making him blush.

“Michael, stop being a tease!” Gavin laughed from the bed. “And hurry up and pack, we’ve got to dip in twenty minutes, Geoff’ll be outside!”

* * *

 

Geoff picked them up alone, explaining briefly as they climbed into the Jeep that Jack and Ryan were setting up back at Ryan’s place, doing some ‘Geoff-proofing’ as they had described it.

“He wanted to put away all the shatterables, for some reason. I don’t know why.” He shrugged.

“Maybe this is why-” Michael said, pulling a bottle of vodka out of the glove compartment by the front seat. By his feet was a case of beers, and in the glove compartment, behind the vodka, was a bottle of Jack Daniels. Geoff just shrugged, pulling off the curb as Michael’s mom waved goodbye frantically from the porch. “Drunk Geoff _is_ clumsy Geoff.”

“Drunk Geoff is horny Geoff.” Geoff waggled his eyebrows suggestively, placing his hand on Michael’s leg. Michael smirked, but just swatted his hand away.

“Where do you even get all this shit?” Michael asked, breaking the seal on the vodka and taking a swig. Geoff smirked as Michael coughed.

“My cousin’s twenty one, he just buys stuff for me. Look in the side pocket, I even bought a bottle of peach schnapps, because I know you and Gavvy like it so much.”

“Aw, thanks Geoff!” Gavin said, grinning from the backseat with his legs crossed, feet bouncing. Ray watched as Geoff caught eyes with Gavin, smiling at him through the rear-view mirror. Then, his eyes were fixed back on the road, only occasionally distracted by Michael, who had his legs up on the dash, allowing his skirt to creep up his milky thighs. Ray smirked as he caught Gavin looking, the Brit blushing a faint pink.

He pulled out his pager, and shot off a quick message to Ryan.

_To: Ryan_

_We r on our way, c u soon x x_

His pager beeped a familiar tinkle less than a minute later.

_From: Ryan_

_Can't wait, see u soon <3_

* * *

 

Ryan greeted them at the door with a smile, his hair bouncing as he leant round the door. He was already dressed, like Gavin predicted, in a plain white t-shirt and blue basketball shorts. Still, as he smiled, and invited them in, Ray couldn’t help but think he looked _beautiful._

Jack was already in the basement Ryan lead them too, sat on the sofa in his T Shirt and shorts, SNES controller gripped in his hands. Ray’s eyes lit up as he spotted all the consoles Ryan had by two big screen televisions, from first glance alone, he spotted a SNES, a Sega Genesis and an Atari. And then, in prime position between the two-

“Holy shit, you’ve got _two_ playstations!” Gavin exclaimed. “That one’s brand new!”

“Yeah, my dad bought it for me when it came out last year as a birthday present, and then my aunt bought me one for Christmas.”

“Awesome.” Ray said. Ryan grinned at him.

“So that’s what we’re doing? Playing video games all night?” Geoff asked, setting the beer crate down on the table. Michael wobbled over too, already tipsy from the vodka and peach schnapps in his system, and rested the bottles on the table.

“I got movies and stuff too, don’t worry- you don’t have to pretend to hate video games _all_ night.” Ryan teased. Geoff smirked, tossing a beer to Jack.

“Alright, good- because with Omega’s like these around, who’s got time to play games?” He said with a smirk. Michael laughed, falling into Geoff’s side, settling under his arm, but Ray watched as Geoff’s eyes went to Gavin, shooting him a wink. Gavin grinned.

“So yeah, we’re already changed- there’s a bathroom upstairs if you guys want to get…” Ryan paused, swallowing thickly as he glanced at Ray. “Comfortable.”

“What, nobody’s going to compliment my outfit?” Michael asked, spinning around. Ryan didn't say anything, eyes still on Ray. Thankfully, Geoff was tipsy enough to interrupt the awkward silence.

“You look like a million bucks, princess- you always do!” he flirted shamelessly, grabbing Michael by the hips and pulling him flush against his chest. Michael giggled as Geoff peppered his face with kisses, before finally, kissing his lips.

Ray rolled his eyes, somehow already used to watching Geoff and Michael suck face. Gavin had a small smile on his face, and Jack sighed, as their flailing actions crossed the screen.

“I can't see, assholes.”

“Sorry.” Geoff released Michael. “Can’t resist when you’ve got a sweet slice of pie like this around.” He held Michael’s hand, spinning him once, before gently pushing him away with a light tap on the ass. “Go and get changed, peach.”

“Don’t worry, I packed something special for you.” Michael winked. Ryan groaned.

“Alright, enough of this low-budget porno.” He said, making Ray and Gavin giggle. “The bathroom is on the first floor, third door on your right. You can drop your bags in my room, which is right next to it.”

“Thanks Ryan!” Gavin called, letting Michael pull him up the stairs. Ray smiled at Ryan once, before running after his friends.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michael had picked maybe the most modest piece of lingerie he owned, which was saying something. The nightgown was barely see through, lacy at the hem and the chest, with spaghetti straps and a matching silk robe. It was beautiful, Ray had to admit, much like everything Michael owned.

Gavin, who was just in a baggy red t-shirt and a pair of blue short-shorts, was watching him in awe as he twirled in front of the large mirror in Ryan’s fancy bathroom.

“You look _amazing_ , Michael.” He said. “So grown up and glamorous.”

Michael smiled, rubbing lip gloss over his lips. “Do you like it?” he asked. “I bought it from some vintage store in town. I thought it was so beautiful.”

Gavin’s long fingers came to stroke at the lacy material, down the path of Michael’s side, stopping at his thigh where the dress ended. He ran his fingers over the hem, brushing them across Michael’s thigh. Michael was silent, his eyes locked with Gavin's .

Ray who was standing only a two or three feet away, watched the two curiously. This was different from Michael and Gavin's typically explicit actions, where they would fool around and laugh and joke to rile each other, or him- up for fun. This was oddly intimate and Ray couldn’t help but feel like he was intruding on a moment between the two.

“Uh, guys- do you like my dress?” he asked, breaking the tension in the room. Michael and Gavin parted, both looking a little sheepish, for once in their lives.

“Uh, yeah...” Michael said, eyes leaving Gavin and settling on Ray. “You look real cute, Ray.”

Ray’s little nightgown was like Michael’s, but much less lacy and could barely be considered lingerie. Still, it was cute and silky and made Ray feel like one of those pin up models Michael had in magazines under his bed that he would always get out and look at during sleepovers, stroking the pictures adoringly.

“How Ryan hasn’t properly snapped you up yet, I don’t know.” Gavin said. He walked over, and rested his bony chin on Ray’s shoulder.

“Thanks Gav.” Ray said quietly. Gavin kissed him once on the cheek, before drawing back, and heading to the door. “Come on, lads. Let’s go back downstairs.”

* * *

 

By the time they had made it back downstairs, Jack was in the armchair engaging in a pretty intense _Mortal_ _Kombat_ fight against Ryan, who was sat in a large bean bag by the TV screen. Geoff was stretched out on the sofa, occasionally sipping from a red cup. However, he sat up when Michael ad Gavin ran over, jumping onto him.

With the sofa occupied, Ray headed over to the beanbag and sat beside Ryan. The Alpha turned as he felt the bag dip, smiling when his eyes settled on Ray briefly. Seeing this as encouragement, Ray scooted a little closer, Ryan’s scent tickling at his nose. As he shifted into Ryan’s personal space, he noticed the slight twitch of the Alpha’s nostrils. Ryan’s eyes wandered, looking back at Ray, rather than the screen.

“Ha! I win!”

Ryan turned back, and groaned, as his character collapsed. _K.O_ flashed on the screen.

“I want to play now,” Ray said, reaching for the controller. Ryan passed it over, head still bowed in shame from his loss. Ray laughed, and leant his head against Ryan’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Rye- I'll avenge you!”

The night went on a lot like that. Ray dominated most games he played, the controller never leaving his hands. After Jack gave up, he passed the reigns onto Geoff, who had to sit through the games with two drunken Omega’s crawling all over him. Geoff was pretty good, but his reaction time was sloppy, so Ray didn't struggle much winning.

At some point during the gaming session, Jack had started drinking, and Ray had found himself in Ryan’s lap. Ryan’s hands were rested over his, fingers stroking along his wrists and his knuckles gently. Ray couldn’t help but feel lulled by the motion, and by the time Michael wanted to play, he was pretty much useless, lost in Ryan’s scent.

Ryan’s nose traced the lines of his neck gently, and the game was forgotten about all together. Michael gave up trying to play with Gavin, and moved onto kissing Geoff, which was much less enraging. All four of them were pretty drunk by then, so Jack didn't bat an eyelid when Michael leaned off of Geoff to kiss Gavin, who was sitting with Michael’s head in his lap.

The time ticked on and by midnight, Jack was asleep in the armchair. Geoff was laid on the sofa with Gavin tucked under his arm and his head in Michael’s lap. Michael was sound asleep too, face resting on the side of the sofa.

Ryan and Ray were still awake. They’d played a few more rounds of different games before they grew tired, instead content to just sit together and talk in whispers whilst the dregs of a cheesy horror movie that nobody had paid much attention to watching played in the background. Ray was sat sideways in Ryan’s lap, playing with one of Ryan’s hands. He was almost fleshing out how their hands would feel together, Ryan’s strong fingers wrapped around his slim ones.

Ryan’s other hand was playing with the hem of his nightdress, fingernails brushing against skin gently. They didn't speak in words, but then, they didn't really have to. They let their bodies do the talking, a conversation created from eye contact, and gentle touches alone. Eventually, Ryan slipped his hand out of Ray’s grasp, and brought it up to Ray’s face.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” he asked, quietly. Ray didn't dare speak in case his voice cracked or worse, as his heart raced and his skin tingled where Ryan was stroking it so gently. He shook his head.

“Well, I should. Because you are. You’re perfect, doll.” Ryan whispered. Ray was thankful Ryan couldn’t see his blush in the dark as he leant in, resting their faces together. He could feel Ryan’s breath, hot against his lip. When Ryan didn't make an attempt to draw their lips together, Ray took matters into his own hands and kissed him.

Ryan didn't hesitate before kissing back, hand moving from Ray’s face down to his hip. Ryan clutched his hip and his thigh so tightly, Ray almost stopped kissing him in shock. But then, Ryan’s hand was running up his thigh and to the bare skin of his waist under his dress, and Ray’s heartbeat was going crazy, because Ryan was clutching him like he was never going to be able to hold him again.

“Hm-”

The two sprang apart when they heard a noise from behind them. Ryan’s lips were red and swollen, and Ray was tonguing the inside of his mouth, because _fuck_ was that blood his or Ryan’s? They both looked a mess, but still looked over to the couch, where someone was stirring.

“Gav?” came a whisper that sounded like Geoff’s voice.

“Can’t sleep.” Gavin whispered back.

“Are Ryan and Ray asleep?”

A soon as they heard their names, the two laid down, feigning sleep. Ray was laid with his face against Ryan’s chest, and he could vaguely make out Gavin shifting, like he was looking over.

“Yeah.” he said.

“Okay. C’mere.”

They didn't speak after that, but Ray could hear small, wet sounds that sounded like kissing. He blushed, sending a panicked look to Ryan, who shrugged silently. It didn't go on for very long, and soon, they could hear the two settling again, before falling back to sleep.

“Don’t move.” Ryan whispered, holding Ray to him. “Let’s just sleep. Maybe it isn’t what we think.”

Ray didn't know what else to do, instead nodding. This was a problem to deal with tomorrow. On one hand, he could’ve misinterpreted what he heard, and on the other, maybe it wasn’t that big of a deal. Gavin and Geoff were close, anyone could see that, including Michael, who never looked mad when the two would flirt or cuddle. So maybe there _was_ more that was going on that meets the eye.

But Ray didn't really care about that, right then. He was laid against Ryan, who had his arm around him and was holding him close, and he’d never felt more comfortable in his life. He could vaguely feel the Alpha’s teeth nibbling at his neck, heading lower and then, he was asleep.

* * *

 

_From: Michael <3_

_Sleepover at my digs tonight if u wanna come over xx_

_-_

_To: Michael <3_

_Sorry, I can’t tonight. Mayb 2morrow?xxx_

Ray frowned at his beeper. He’d been waiting for ten minutes, and it was obvious at that point that Michael probably wasn’t answering. And could he really blame him? Ray hadn’t been the best friend in the past few days, blowing off his two best friends several times so he could stay home and talk on the phone to Ryan.

He was lucky enough to have a land phone in his bedroom, another expensive gift from his new stepfather. At first it was a waste, because Michael and Gavin preferred texting, but in the past few days, it had been more than useful, because Ryan had his own land phone too.

The spoke every night and most days, Ray precariously balancing the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he played on his Sega Genesis. He and Ryan talked about _everything_ , from their parents to school to video games. Ryan liked PC gaming with flashy mods, and Ray preferred console. Ryan’s parents had apparently been in a loveless marriage for as long as he could remember, whereas Ray’s mom had dumped his deadbeat dad the moment he fucked up.

“Yeah well, my dad stays around for the money and my mom stays around for the social status. They’re both terrible people, but they’re my parents so I sort of love them.”

“That’s not too bad then. When my parents were still together, all they’d do was argue. It was pretty shitty.”

“And how is it now? With your new stepdad?”

“He’s alright.” Ray twirled the cable with his finger, abandoning his game and laying out on his bed. “He buys me nice things, which is cool. I think he’s just trying to win my approval or whatever, but I’m not fussed. He makes my mom happy, so that’s cool.”

“Is he an Alpha?”

“Nah. He’s a Beta, so’s my mom. So is my dad, actually. They have no idea how I turned out _Omega_.”

“Sometimes, things are just meant to be.” Ryan said. Ray felt blush creep onto his cheeks, thankful that they were talking over the phone and not in person so Ryan could see him. The question of _like us?_ lingered on his tongue, but he kept it inside. He and Ryan hadn’t really discussed the nature of their _relationship_ since their kiss on the previous Saturday, and Ray was half okay with that, half ready to explode with anticipation.

He liked Ryan, and obviously _some part_ of Ryan liked him back, right? The uncertainty of the latter was the only thing holding Ray back from asking the Alpha out outright, because Ryan hadn’t even mentioned anything to do with the kiss.

“Ray, you still there?”

“Oh, shit yeah!” Ray’s blush only heated up more as he realised he’d left Ryan hanging for a minute. “Sorry. Lost in thought.”

“You’re adorable.”

Ray smiled. “Ryan. Stop being cute.”

“Alright, sorry.” Ryan laughed. “I have to go anyway, I have homework to do. I'll see you soon though?”

“Yeah, definitely.” Ray replied. “See you!”

“Bye Doll.”

As the phone beeped, call over, Ray clutched it jokingly to his chest, the other hand resting by his collar bone, where the tiny hickey Ryan had left him sat, before tossing his phone back on the bed. “I’m such a fucking loser.” He mumbled to himself, as he leant across his bed to reach his beeper, which was sat on his dresser.

As he flicked it open, it vibrated with a message.

_From: Gav x_

_Look, I don’t knw whats goin on with u in the past few days but I feel like ur avoiding me + Michael. Whats up?_

Ray frowned at the text message. Gavin hadn't even left an ‘x’ meaning that he was _really_ ticked off.He felt guilty, because _shit_ maybe he had been a bad friend. If it was the other way round, and Michael or Gavin had made out with someone at a sleepover, they’d be on the phone the next day filling him in. They never made Ray feel excluded from anything, and here he was, dropping his two best friends for an Alpha he only barely knew.

_To: Gavin x_

_I’m really sorry, I’ve been a shitty friend. Can I still come over Michaels 2night?xx_

He received his reply less than a minute later.

_From: Gavin x_

_Of course u can XRAY! Lads sleepover, yeah? x_

Ray grinned, and stood up from his bed, heading over to his wardrobe to grab some clothes. He was gonna have an awesome sleepover with his best friends, and tell them everything. And then, maybe Michael and Gavin would finally let him in on whatever it was that was going on between them.

Ray wasn’t an idiot, he’d seen the lingering glances and the soft touches, let alone the pair’s behaviour with Geoff. The kiss between Gavin and Geoff at Ryan’s had been the cherry on top of the icing on the cake, and Ray was eager to leant he truth of the three’s relationship.

* * *

 

Ray’s mom dropped him off at Michael’s house, and Michael’s mom answered the door with a grin.

“Ray!”

“Hi Mrs Jones.” He smiled.

“You haven’t been around in a few days! I was worried you boys had had a falling out!”

“No Mrs Jones, I’ve just been busy that’s all.” He lied. He really didn't need to go into detail about the whole situation with Michael’s mom, who was an even bigger gossip around the school community than Michael was.

“Ah, well- Michael and Gav are upstairs. Have fun, and let me know if you kids wanna order pizza or anything!”

“Thanks Mrs Jones.” Ray smiled, eager to slip out of the conversation and head upstairs.

Michael’s house wasn’t fancy like Ryan’s was, but it was pretty big. Before, when Michael was younger, all his Alpha brothers had lived there with him, but now they were all living their own lives or in college, leaving Michael as the lone baby of the family. The darling little Omega that his mom had been waiting for, who was just as abrasive and rough and tumble as his older Alpha brothers. When Michael had explained it to him, it made a lot of sense.

Because although Michael came across like the ‘ _perfect omega’_ he was _way_ too feisty to ever be considered anything close subservient.

Michael, having the pick of rooms by the time he hit adolescence took the loft conversion in the top of his house, as far from his oblivious parents as he could. The best sleepovers were at Michael’s, because they could talk and play music and mess around as loudly as they wanted to, without having to worry. Michael and Gavin were always drinking wine and vodka that Ray suspected they secretly hated the taste of, and never got caught.

Ray made it up to Michael’s door, and his nose twitched. Yeah, he was _mostly_ straight edge, but he knew _that fucking smell_ anywhere. Ray knocked on the door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me!”

Ray heard some quiet fumbling, until the door swung open. Michael leant against the doorframe in his silk teddy, lit joint hanging from the corner of his mouth and eyes rimmed red. He didn't even say anything, just nodded for Ray to walk in the room and closed the door behind him.

The room was mostly clear, only the faintest smell of pot lingering with the window wide open. Ray shivered in his T-shirt, and smiled as Gavin held a joint out to him.

“Where’d you guys get dubs from anyway?” he asked, as Michael handed him the lighter.

“Not just dubs, Ray…” Michael smiled, leaning against the foot of his bed. “We got ourselves some seriously heady nuggets!”

Ray smirked at the dumb terminology, and rolled his eyes, taking a hit. Yeah, drinking wasn’t really his thing, but pot wasn’t that bad, and the three didn't do it often.

Michael seemed to be sharing his blunt with Gavin, who was sipping from a bottle of peach schnapps.

“Seriously, where’d you get this from?” Ray asked, setting his bag down and pulling off his T-shirt so he could get changed.

“Geoff got it for us.” Gavin said, sat on the bed cross legged with his bottle of vodka and his magazine. “Apparently his parents found some in his room and they were going _postal_ , so he needed to get rid of his stash asap!” he explained. Ray nodded, blowing smoke and pulling a looser, old t-shirt out of his bag and over his head, before slipping out of his little red shorts.

“What underwear are you wearing?” Michael asked with a wink, reaching to pull up the hem of Ray’s T-shirt, which hung at his mid-thigh. Ray blushed, swatting Michael’s hand away. He was always extra flirty when he was high.

“None of your business, Jones.” He said with a smirk. “And I thought you were done hitting on me now you're all Geoff’s?”

Michael shrugged at that. “Maybe not _all_ Geoff’s.” he said, looking towards Gavin, who couldn’t fight the smile off his face, before turning back to his magazine. Ray watched the two curiously, but chose not to say anything. Trying to interrogate the two when they were high would likely be impossible, so it would have to wait for another day.

“Right.” He said, nodding curiously. Michael sat next to Gavin on the bed, passing the joint in exchange for the bottle, pressing their thighs together. Gavin leaned into Michael slightly, taking a deep hit.

“So, X-Ray.” He said, exhaling smoke from his mouth. Ray climbed onto the bed, sitting cross legged opposite Michael and Gavin. “What’s going on with you? Why haven’t you been hanging out with us?”

Ray smiled. “Well, I’ve kind of been a shitty friend recently, I know. But I have good reason!”

“Lay it on me, baby.” Michael shot Ray a wink, making him roll his eyes.

“Ryan and I made out at his sleepover on Saturday!”

“No way!” Gavin squealed. Michael just narrowed his eyes.

“I didn't see this?! Are you sure this happened Ray, or were you just having a dirty little dream?” He teased, poking Ray with his toe.

“It did! You were all asleep.”

“Really?” Michael raised an eyebrow, still apparently sceptical. “So, what… you guys were just… _getting’ jiggy with it_ when we were all sleeping? I don’t buy it….”

“It _happened_.” Ray folded his arms across his chest. “And I can prove it, look!” he tilted his neck, pulling his T-shirt down to reveal the tiny hickey Ryan had given to him. Michael leant forwards, peering at it like Ray’s collarbone was under inspection.

“Holy shit.” He finally heard the Omega mutter. “I gotta give you snaps there Ray. You totally hooked up with Ryan!”

“How far did you go?” Gavin asked, sitting up excitedly. Ray smirked.

“Well, not that far- we were like scenting and then we were kissing and his hand was like… up my dress, kinda here…” he stroked his thigh gently. “And then we had to stop because-” Ray froze. He couldn’t tell the truth without giving away him hearing Geoff and Gavin’s kiss, but he was far enough into the story that Michael and Gavin were leant forwards, eager to hear the rest.

“But what?” Gavin asked.

“Uh…. Jack- Jack kinda stirred, like he was gonna wake up, so we stopped.” He quickly lied. “Then we kinda laid together and Ryan gave me this hickey and… we just went to sleep.” He shrugged. Pulling his knees up to cross in front of his chest, wrapping his arms loosely around them. His joint still hung from his fingers, but it was well past lit.

“How was it?” Gavin asked brightly. “Michael can spot a good kisser from a few feet away, and he was betting on Ryan to be one.”

Ray grinned. “Yeah, he is.” He nodded. “It was… I don’t know, nice, I guess. It was really, _really_ nice.”

“So what now?” Michael asked, leaning back against the headboard, taking his joint back from Gavin and re-lighting it. For some reason, he wasn’t quite as elated with the news as Gavin seemed to be, and Ray wasn’t sure why. “Are you like… together or what?”

“Well,” Ray squirmed awkwardly. “I don’t know.” He shrugged. “We’ve been talking a lot on the land phone but… he hasn’t mentioned it.”

“Well obviously he wants you, Ray! He’s always flirting with you, calling you _doll_ and stuff- and now he’s made a move… he’s probably waiting for you to make a move back!” Gavin said. Ray sat back, thinking it over.

 _Shit_ , he thought _What if Gavin’s right?_

“That does make sense, I guess.” He said. This whole time, he’d been waiting for Ryan to make the move and bring up the kiss, but what if the kiss was Ryan’s move, and by Ray not mentioning it, he thought he wasn’t interested?

“Of course it fucking makes sense.” Michael said with a short laugh. “He’s waiting for you to do something now.”

“Well… what do I do?”

“Suck him off in a carpark worked fine for Michael with Geoff, didn't it boi?” Gavin teased. Michael glared at him, kicking him roughly in the ribs, making Gavin splutter.

“Fuck off Gavin. Ray, what you need to do, is fucking put on some nice underwear, get him alone and fucking seduce him. Make your move, whatever!”

“But where am I gonna get him alone?” Ray asked, re-lighting his joint. He was definitely going to need another few hits to calm him down at this rate.

“Isn’t your _hot_ stepdad taking your mum out to the wine country this Friday?” Gavin asked. Ray frowned.

“He's so _not_ hot Gavin… but yeah, he is. I’m staying here, at Michael’s for the weekend.”

“So don’t stay at Michael’s. Leave a window open or a spare key under the mat, and invite Ryan over for the night. Do some seducing, and everything should work out fine!” he said with a grin. Ray nodded as he spoke, slowly coming on board with the plan.

“Gavin, you're a fucking smart prick sometimes, you know that?”

“Aw! Thanks Ray!” Gavin smiled, leaning forwards to cuddle Ray and kiss him on the cheek. Michael just sat back and scowled silently.

“So you’re not gonna stay here?” he asked. “No Michael and Ray night?”

Ray paused. He hadn’t considered at first why Michael wasn’t as overjoyed with the whole he and Ryan situation at first, but now, it was staring to make sense.

Michael was _jealous_.

Ray untangled himself from Gavin and clambered over to sit next to Michael. He rested his joint in the ashtray under the bed, before getting comfortable cuddled into Michael’s side.

“We’ll have another night together, alright? I promise.”

Michael didn't look convinced, simply shrugging. “Sure, whatever.”

“Michael…”

“-Whatever.” He sat up, away from Ray’s embrace. But, Ray was persistent, and sat up with him.

“Besides, I’m gonna need some help.” He said. Michael’s eyes narrowed.

“Help with what?”

“Cute underwear. And it’s been a while since I hooked up with anyone you know…” he trailed off, finger running up and down Michael’s arm. It was no secret that his Omega friend had been hitting on him since the day they met, and Ray would be a liar if he said he hadn’t thought about it too. This was the perfect time to finally give in, before he was possibly tied down into a _relationship_.

“So what?” Michael asked, eyes hooded as Ray’s face grew closer to his.

“So maybe I need some practice.” Ray smirked, before he leant his face upwards, kissing Michael on the lips. He felt the Omega grin into the kiss, and slowly, Michael started to get into it, kissing Ray harder, pushing him backwards on the bed.

Ray opened his eyes to see Gavin, watching the two in awe behind a lit joint. Ray shot him a wink and Gavin grinned, eyes watering as he took a deeper hit, and Michael’s hand started pushing Ray’s T-shirt up to his chest.

“Now I can see what underwear you’ve got on.” He mumbled into the skin of Ray’s neck, before his tongue darted out, running roughly up Ray’s scent gland. He’d done it so abruptly and so without warning that he caught Ray off-guard, and the Omega felt his back arch and his toes curl as Michael investigated every nook and cranny of his neck, leaving behind his sweet, candy-coated scent.

“I won't leave any marks, I promise. Wouldn’t want to give Ryan the wrong impression, would you?” Michael teased. Ray laughed softly, carding his fingers through Michael’s hair.

“I’m sure if he knew it was you he wouldn’t mind.” He replied. He could feel Michael smirking by his neck, before the other Omega sat up, kneeling between Ray’s thighs. Ray then sat up, so their faces were barely a few inches apart, and began to unbutton Michael’s pyjama’s.

Michael let the silky straps fall past his shoulders once the buttons were undone. He shrugged so _gracefully_ that Ray couldn’t help but stare and watch as the silky garment fell down, pooling at Michael’s waist. It was all so teasing and so innocent, like a burlesque show with Michael as the main star, stood out on centre stage under the bright lights. Michael could have _anyone_ he wanted, boy or girl, Alpha, Beta or Omega. Michael could have them _all_ if he wanted.

Ray felt warm fingers at his sides as his T-shirt was pulled up and over his head before he heard it hit the floor with a quiet rustle of fabric. Then he let Michael push him back down on the bed so he could settle between Ray’s legs, wiggling his hips slightly so his teddy fell down his thighs and he could kick it of his legs.

Then, he drew back, a hand on each of Ray’s knees, holding them up. Michael’s crotch was dangerously close to his, and it was taking a lot of willpower on Ray’s behalf not to just buck up and start rutting against Michael in an almost animalistic fashion.

“You’re so beautiful, Ray.” Michael said, kissing his friends knee. “You really want me to do this?”

“Yes.” Ray whined, pushing his head back against the pillows as Michael bumped their crotches together once. “Stop being such a tease.”

“Yeah Michael, stop teasing him.” Gavin called from behind them. Michael looked over his shoulder to smirk at the other Omega, who was still contently smoking his joint, watching the two with a hooded gaze and a lazy smile.

Michael turned back to Ray, and smiled at him. “You sure about this?” he asked. Ray’s heart lurched a little at how gently Michael was treating him. Clearly his friend had good intentions, but Ray was just looking for him to pick up the pace, as soon as possible.

“I’m not a virgin, Michael. I’ve done this before.” he said. Michael raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, fine- maybe you’re ready for this… but are you sure you’re ready for Ryan?” he asked. Ray narrowed his eyebrows, clearly, Michael hadn’t understood what he meant.

“I’ve done it with an Alpha before too Michael.” He replied. Michael sat back a little, looking somewhat between surprised and shocked.

“What? Did he knot you though?” he asked.

Ray nodded. “Yeah. I’m not as tight as you think I am, in _both_ senses of the term.” He joked. Michael smirked.

“Who was it then? Who knotted you?”

Ray frowned. “Another Alpha, a while ago. Before I moved here I-can we just not talk about it? Can we carry on with what we were doing?”

“Of course we can.” Michael leant back down, slotting their hips together and kissing Ray gently on the cheek. “But if you ever do want to talk, you know I’m here.”

Ray nodded. “I know, now come on…” he let his hands trail down Michael’s sides, hooking into the hem of his panties. “Get these off, and do me like you’ve been wanting to since we met.”

Michael grinned at that, letting Ray slip down his underwear. He then returned the favour and Ray’s smooth cock sprung free. Michael marvelled at how perfect it was as he reached for it, pleased to see how nicely it fitted in his hand so well. He stroked softly a few times, and Ray squirmed, biting down on his lip harshly. Then, he let his free hand wander down between Ray’s legs, feeling the wet spot that was growing where he sat.

“You want me to use lube, or can you get wet enough?” Michael asked.

“Keep doing what you’re doing.” Ray panted, “and you won't even need to think about lube.”

Michael laughed, jerking Ray faster and catching the slick than trickled out with each motion. Soon enough, he could fit a finger inside Ray up to the knuckle, and he curled it slightly, feeling around.

“Come on- more, _please_.” Ray whined, hands braced on Michael’s shoulder blades, hugging the Omega close to him. “How many times, I can take more than you think I can.”

“Alright, alright.” Michael laughed, slipping a second finger in along with the first. “Someone's impatient.”

Ray couldn’t form enough real words to give a snarky reply as Michael worked into him harder, scissoring his fingers to stretch Ray out, before retracting them all together, wiping his sticky hands on the bed spread. “You ready?” he asked. Ray nodded, eyes squeezed shut.

Michael slid into him slowly, arms buckling slightly at the pleasant feeling. He fell forwards so his and Ray’s chests were pressed together, and he buried his face in the crook of Ray’s neck. Ray’s hands moved upwards from his shoulder blades to his hair as Michael pushed in as far as he could, before drawing out ever so slightly, hips stuttering as he attempted a gentle thrust.

“I swear to God Michael, I’m not gonna break.” Ray mumbled. “If you don’t pick up the pace, I swear, I'll _oh-_ ”

Ray’s complaints were cut off as Michael slammed into him roughly, barely pausing before thrusting again and again in rapid succession. He was done being gentle, apparently, and Ray grinned through his moans because _finally_ , Michael was fucking him like he wanted to be fucked.

Neither of them lasted very long, Michael spilling inside of Ray and Ray squirting semen all over the two’s abdomens. Michael groaned, but sounded pleased as he rolled off Ray, reaching blindly to his nightstand for tissues to clean up with.

“Not bad.” Ray smirked.

“Not bad?” Michael scoffed. “I thought that was pretty fucking good myself.” He scratched  at his bare chest, before leaning upwards to peer at Gavin.

“What did you think Gav?” he asked.

Gavin was sat at the end of the bed, a lazy, stoned smile still sitting on his face. His joint was beyond smoked out between his fingers, and his other hand was in his shorts, moving in lazy strokes.

“Need some help there Gav?” Michael asked, smirking. Gavin didn’t say anything, probably too high to really make an adequate request, but he nodded lazily, and Michael sat up.

Ray held him back, a hand on his chest. “Let me.” He offered. Michael laid back as Ray fumbled to find his underwear under the sheets, pulling them up his legs. As he climbed out of the bed sheets and crawled over to Gavin, Michael _twanged_ the elastic playfully. Ray laughed, before leaning forwards to kiss Gavin on the lips.

“Yeah bend over like that, I’m getting a pretty nice view.” Michael said with a smirk. Without breaking his and Gavin’s kiss, Ray leant behind himself and stuck his middle finger up at him. Michael laughed, and then, whilst Ray was busy letting his hands tug at Gavin’s shorts pulling them down.

“Haven’t done this in a while.” Ray said as he pulled down Gavin’s tight black boxer briefs. Before Michael could ask what he meant, Ray had taken Gavin into his mouth completely, swallowing him down until he was nosing at the soft curled hair at Gavin’s crotch.

Gavin looked like he was in fucking _heaven_ , crimson eyes blown wide as he carded his hands through Ray’s inky black hair. Ray’s head was bobbing up and down at a faster pace as Gavin’s hands gripped his hair tighter and Ray had the most delightful wet sounds coming from his mouth that Michael was wondering if he had the energy for a round two, because the sight alone was making his limp cock twitch underneath the sheets.

Gavin came and Ray drew back, Gavin’s limp cock sliding from his lips with a string of semen connecting the two for a second. Gavin flopped backwards on the bed, a few mumbles that _sounded_ like they could be words leaving his lips before he rolled onto his side, crawling up the bed to lie next to Michael. Michael allowed Gavin to cuddle against him and watched as Ray swallowed, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist before moving to join the other two under the sheets.

“You’re definitely not a virgin then.” Michael whispered as Ray laid down beside him. The room was mostly dark now, Michael leaning across Gavin to switch off the lamp by his bed and plunge the room completely into darkness.

“Nope.” Ray laid back, arms behind his head. He reached to the ashtray under Michael’s bed and picked up the half-smoked joint he’d previously abandoned, lighting it with a flick of Michael’s pink zippo.

“I’m sorry, if I seemed pissy earlier… I guess I just… I didn't want to think about losing you to Ryan.” Michael admitted. “Like, Ryan’s a cool guy but you don’t know if he’s the jealous or protective type, and you’re my best friend now Ray, just as much as Gavin is… and I don’t want to lose you.” he sighed.

Ray smiled and leant his head against Michaels. “You won't lose me, Michael. Not for Ryan or anybody. You and Gav have been the best friends I could’ve asked for and I wouldn’t trade you for anyone.”

Michael kissed Ray on the cheek, and rested his head on his friends shoulder. Gavin was snoring beside him, completely out due to all the pot he’d smoked and Ray’s clearly above average oral skills. So it was nice, to have a moment just for them, Ray and Michael, laid together in the darkness as Ray blew smoke rings above their heads.

“Ryan’s a lucky guy.” Michael said quietly, as Ray finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote sex and posted it!!!!! Haven't done that in a while lmao. But expect more from this fic. At least one more. Maybe two.
> 
>  
> 
> Liked this fic? Hey, leave Kudos maybe!
> 
> Already left Kudos? Seriously, dropping a comment would make my day! It doesn't have to be lengthy, or articulate. It doesn't even have to be more than a sentence, just a simple; 'Hey, this was cool!' or 'Yo, I liked this!' or even 'This was cool. But what about blah blah blah?'. I'll answer questions if I get them!
> 
> Also, HMU on tumblr PAPERSKIN.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love you.” Ray’s mom said as she hugged him tightly, the two standing together in the middle of their kitchen. Ray smiled as she drew back before kissing him softly on the forehead. His stepdad walked in after that, back from loading their bags into his car.
> 
> “Bye Ray.” He said, ruffling Ray’s hair in an awkward display of affection.
> 
> “Bye Jerry.” Ray shot the Beta a somewhat friendly smile, but he may as well have called Jerry dad by the way he was grinning.
> 
> “So, you’ve got all your stuff to head to Michael’s straight after school, right?” Ray’s mom asked. He nodded, but felt a little prick of sweat on the back of his neck. He was lying to his mother, something he always hated doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.

CHAPTER IV

 

*

 

 

“Love you.” Ray’s mom said as she hugged him tightly, the two standing together in the middle of their kitchen. Ray smiled as she drew back before kissing him softly on the forehead. His stepdad walked in after that, back from loading their bags into his car.

“Bye Ray.” He said, ruffling Ray’s hair in an awkward display of affection.

“Bye Jerry.” Ray shot the Beta a somewhat friendly smile, but he may as well have called Jerry _dad_ by the way he was grinning.

“So, you’ve got all your stuff to head to Michael’s straight after school, right?” Ray’s mom asked. He nodded, but felt a little prick of sweat on the back of his neck. He was lying to his mother, something he always hated doing.

“No crazy parties.” Jerry joked. Ray attempted an amused smile that probably looked more like a grimace.

“I don’t even have a key, so that would be hard.” He lied. He’d taken the spare set of keys out of the drawer and slipped them under the mat the moment he came home from Michael’s sleepover, eager to set his plan in motion before he had the chance to chicken out.

“My Ray would never.” His mom said with a smile, hugging him tightly again. Ray just smiled again, pulling his backpack up on his back.

“Alright, well go on then, before the traffic builds up.” He said, nodding to the door.

“You sure you don’t want a ride, Ray?”

“No thanks Jerry. Michael’s mom is picking me up in twenty.” Another lie. Really, Geoff was coming around in his pickup truck to drive the Lads to school, with a likely detour to the liquor store that never carded to stock up for whatever nonsense Geoff, Michael and Gavin were participating in that night.

“Alright, champ- we’ll see you on Monday”

Ray waved them off in the doorway, nervous sinking feeling in his stomach dissipating as Jerry’s station wagon pulled off the drive and headed into the distance. Once they were out of eyesight, Ray breathed a sigh of relief. He’d done it, he’d lied to his mom and stepdad without them suspecting a thing.

He leant down, slipping the spare key out from the mat and tucked it into his backpack. As long as he remembered to put it back in the drawer after he was done using it, he’d be fine. Hopefully.

Ray walked back into his house, briefly stopping by the full length mirror that hung on the wall in the kitchen. He had a few tricks up his sleeve in terms of uniform modification that he was definitely going to do once the end bell rang, but until then, he had to make it through the school day. His skirt was barely 2 to 3 inches above regulation, so with any luck, he wouldn’t get in any trouble. One of the best things about hanging around with Michael, was that his skirt was always overlooked once teachers noticed how high Michael’s crept up his thighs.

Ray blushed at the thought of Michael’s thighs. They were so nicely shaped, all pale and freckly and soft to the touch because of all the fancy lotions he used. Ray wished he’d spent more time exploring them during their little _liaison_ at the sleepover. He’d kiss every god damn freckle he could find and leave little hickeys in his kisses’ wake.

Ray jumped as his cell phone began ringing, starting him.

“Michael?”

“You sound fucking startled, didn't catch you off guard, did I?”

Ray smirked, folding his arms and locking eyes with himself in the mirror. “Maybe.”

Michael laughed softly. “You weren’t thinking about me, were you? Ray, you fucking cheeky little bitch.”

“What _ever_.” Ray rolled his eyes, picking up his backpack. “Are you here or what?”

“Yeah, we’re outside. Hurry your little ass up if you wanna keep that perfect fucking punctuality record, or whatever.”

* * *

 

For the whole day at school, Ray couldn’t concentrate. Even in his favourite class, AP Math, it was clear to see that his mind was in a different place, eyes lingering on the slither of RT High he could make out in the distance. The distance between their schools was so minimal, it was surprising how much animosity there was between the students. When Ray had first arrived at the school, Michael and Gavin had briefly explained to him that only the really popular Omega’s were deemed socially acceptable enough to hang around with the RT High kids, and even they were stereotyped as rich and stuck-up. And even if most of them were, it gave the rest of the student body a bad name.

But then, Michael had never really given a fuck about social standings, and was hot enough and friendly enough to worm his way into any crowd. He’d been dragging Gavin to RT High parties for years, apparently, and now, all thanks to Michael, Ray was barely a few hours away from possibly actually having a relationship with one of their most popular students.

At lunch, Ray pushed his food around his plate, barely any of it reaching his lips.

“Don’t you need to build your energy up for later?” Gavin teased. Ray glared at him, a light blush playing on his cheeks, before shoving a forkful of Mac and Cheese into his mouth.

“He’s probably too nervous to eat.” Michael said, sipping from his Diet Coke can. “Scared Ryan’ll split him in half.”

Ray choked a little, but managed to swallow the rubbery cafeteria pasta, glare shifting from Gavin to Michael. “Fuck you, Michael.”

“What? I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty sure I could make out Ryan’s dick through his shorts at his sleepover, and-”

“- _stop_!” Gavin laughed, shoving Michael lightly. “You’re gonna embarrass Ray!”

“It’s the truth!”

“I’m not scared.” Ray said, jabbing Michael with his fork. “I’ve been knotted before, remember.”

“But how do you know that Ryan’s knot isn’t like… extra big?”

“I’m sure I’ll figure that out soon enough. Besides, there’s no guarantee he’ll knot me.” Ray shrugged. Pushing his plate of Mac and Cheese away in favour of the vanilla pudding. “Maybe we’ll just talk and I’ll find out that he’s not that into me.”

“I doubt he’ll say that.” Michael scoffed. Ray smiled.

“Alright, chances are slim. But maybe he doesn’t want to just bang- maybe he wants to just take things slow, I don’t know.” He shrugged. Michael smirked.

“By the look off the fucking suspender belt I saw in your bag earlier, I doubt he’ll want to cuddle and watch a VHS.”

Ray blushed red.

“Lay off, Michael!” Gavin said with a giggle. “Whatever happens-happens, it’s none of our business anyway. _Ce Sera_ and all that!”

“Thank you Gavin.” Ray smiled. Gavin nodded at him, before grinning triumphantly at Michael, who rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Although,” Ray added. “My suspender belt _is_ fucking to die for.”

* * *

 

When the bell for the end of last period rang, Ray felt his stomach drop. He wasn’t sure if it was with nerves or excitement as he made his way to the Upper bathroom where he would meet Michael and Gavin to get ready to meet ‘The Gents’.

The bathroom cleared out pretty quickly, and whilst Michael pinned his skirt and Gavin fixed his hair, Ray slipped into one of the stalls and changed quickly. He put on his pink suspender belt over the white lacy panties that Gavin had bought him as a present, and slipped on some over the knee socks. The clips from the belt were just short enough to not be seen underneath his rolled school skirt, and he rolled up his long shirt sleeves to his elbow.

When he stepped out of the cubicle Michael and Gavin were both sat on the sinks, waiting for him.

“Come on then, show and tell!” Michael demanded. Ray rolled his eyes, but complied, lifting his skirt so the two could see his underwear. Michael smirked and Gavin let out a happy-sounding gasp.

“Go on then, give us a twirl!” The Brit cheered. Ray couldn’t help but laugh, turning so the two could admire his choice from the back. Michael gave a low whistle as Ray turned back around to face them, shooting his friend his middle finger.

“Alright, stop fucking ogling me.”

Michael hopped off the sink, picking up his school bag. He walked over to Ray and winked, before grabbing a handful of his ass.

“What? I’m just appreciating!” was his excuse as Ray glared and Gavin made a half shocked, half amused noise.

Ray rolled his eyes, but leaned up to kiss Michael briefly on the lips anyway. He left Michael with a smirk before turning around and walking out of the door. Michael and Gavin’s approval was nice, but nothing was set in stone. After all, it wasn’t Michael nor Gavin he was trying to impress and even if he was, they were both pretty easy anyway. Ryan was… different. He was hard to read, and even with all the hard evidence pointing to the contrary there was still the slightest chance that maybe, Ryan just wasn’t into him.

But, if he was going to get anywhere he was going to have to take a chance. A pretty big chance, granted, but if things went well, he knew it would all be worth it.

* * *

 

They got to RT High a little earlier than they had before, so there were still hundreds of students piling out of the doors, all chattering happily to each other about their after school and weekend plans. Popular kids hung around in groups, every eye turning as Michael, Gavin and Ray approached the campus.

One girl looked like she was ready to stand up and approach them, when a familiar face held her back. Ray immediately recognised the girl who had tried to start a fight with them the last time they were there, pulling the other girl back and telling her something, whilst staring at the three.

“How much do you wanna bet she’s saying, ‘that’s Ryan’s, back off’?” Gavin asked with a grin. Ray rolled his eyes.

“Ryan doesn’t fucking own me.” He pointed out. Gavin shrugged.

“True. Still, it’s probably handy sort of having a get out of jail free card. Everyone in the area knows Ryan, because he’s the captain of the football team.”

“Yeah.” Michael added. “No-one’s going to fuck with us.”

They waited around for another few minutes, and Ray could still feel eyes on him from all around. It was making him slowly start to feel anxious, even as the crowd thinned out to thirty or forty so leftover kids. Michael must’ve noticed, because suddenly Ray felt a hand slip into his.

“You good?” Michael asked. Ray nodded.

“They’re here!” Gavin suddenly yelled, oblivious to the other two. He pointed across the courtyard where Geoff, Jack and Ryan were, slowly making their way over to the main steps where Michael, Gavin and Ray were waiting. Gavin waved frantically and Geoff grinned, before his slow walk turned into a light jog. When he reached Gavin, he scooped the Omega up in his arms and hugged him tightly, spinning around as Gavin giggled.

Ray looked to Michael, who was full on _beaming_ at the two. There was absolutely more going on there that he had to investigate when he had a chance to. However, he was trying to stick to one plan at a time and by the time Geoff had put Gavin down, Jack and Ryan had approached. Jack hugged both Michael and Ray briefly in greeting, and then Ray watched as Michael hugged Ryan, gently nosing at his neck. Ray felt a little twinge of jealousy when Ryan took a sniff at Michael’s hair, before he reminded himself that the two were just acting partly on instinct and partly out of friendship as his jealousy dissipated, Ryan was approaching him with a smile.

Ryan surprised him by leaning down and kissing Ray sweetly on the cheek before holding his head and sniffing at the hair on the side of his head. Ray grinned, leaning his face up so he could scent with Ryan too, nosing at the back of his ear. Ryan’s arm fell from his head and settled at his waist as Gavin and Geoff approached the group, arms linked.

“So, party at Ray’s free house?” Geoff cocked an eyebrow. Ray glared at him.

“You wish. Don’t you have a date or some bullshit?” he asked.

“Geoff’s taking us to crazy golf.” Jack said. Geoff frowned.

“I don’t remember agreeing to take _you,_ Pattillo.” He joked. Gavin gasped, and ran to Jack, hanging the side of his arm.

“Jack’s coming with us! You wouldn’t leave him out, would you Geoff?”

Michael just smirked, stepping forwards and taking Gavin’s place beside Geoff. Geoff reached out and linked Michael’s hand in his. “Of course he wouldn’t, Gav, he’s only messing. Geoff’s the biggest softie going.” Michael teased, grinning at Geoff who gasped.

“Princess! You wound me!” he clutched theatrically at his heart as Gavin and Michael laughed. Then he turned to face Ray and Ryan. “You guys coming?” he asked. Ray shook his head.

“We’ve got plans.” He said. Ryan looked down at Ray.

“We do?” he asked.

After mentally kicking himself, Ray stuttered, “Uh… well, we can have plans, I mean. Do you wanna come over mine? My mom isn’t home to embarrass me, so…” he trailed off, shrugging in a poor attempt to act nonchalant and cover up his blunder. Thankfully, Ryan didn’t question it, and just smiled at him. “Yeah, oaky.” He nodded.

“Fine, Ryan and Ray are banging- so we’ll just go as a foursome!” Geoff said with a grin. Jack groaned, “That’s not a foursome I want to be a part of.”

“Jack, My ass is a prize, and you know it!”

“Geoff!” Gavin laughed, Michael joining in.

“Come on,” Michael said. “Let’s dip before Geoff leaves me for Jack.”

“See you later, alligator!" Gavin was the first of the four to say his goodbyes, to others following suit as they left. Michael shooting a final wink at Ray before they trailed off into the carpark, leaving Ryan and Ray alone.

“I caught a ride in with Jack today, so I hope your place isn’t a far walk.” Ryan said, grabbing Ray’s hand in his and tugging him down the stairs.

“It’s ten minutes, tops.” Ray said. The two walked out of the school and out onto the main road, starting their short walk to Ray’s home.

“So, where’s your mom?” Ryan asked, after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“My stepdad took her to some vineyard for the weekend. My place is empty and I’m supposed to be staying over at Michael’s.” Ray explained. “But I thought today it’d be kind of nice to just… hang out, you and me, you know?”

“Without the others to… interrupt?”

Ray smiled. “Yeah. Exactly.” He said.

The pair made small talk for the rest of the short journey to Ray’s house. It was nice, the almost-summer breeze blowing at Ray’s exposed legs and Ryan’s bouncy hair. Ryan asked how his day was, Ray tried to answer as much detail as he could. Ray asked about Ryan’s football season, and listened politely as the Alpha explained their recent track record and their place on the league tables.

Usually Ray was pretty into football but at this particular time he couldn’t quite concentrate, way more focused on the feeling of Ryan’s clammy palm against his. Ryan’s hands were so big and his were so small, it was weird how well they fit together.

When they approached his house Ray had to let go so he could fish his key out of his bag and unlock the door. He walked into the wide hallway and for a second, felt panic in his chest. Because _what_ _if_ they’d come back from their trip? What if they’d forgotten something, or the vineyard was closed, or something worse, and his mom and stepdad were sitting inside, not expecting him to walk through the door with some random Alpha they’d never met?

“Your house is pretty nice.” Ryan said, oblivious to Ray’s sudden bout of anxiety. Ray turned around to face him, worried as the Alpha’s words echoed through the hall that they might’ve been heard. Then, he realised he was being stupid as he walked into the empty kitchen. Jerry’s car wasn’t even on the drive, and obviously, nobody was in the house.

“Yeah, well, welcome to Casa Narvaez, I suppose.” He said. Ray slipped the house keys back in the drawer he’d swiped them from, before opening the fridge and tossing a diet coke at Ryan. Then, he pulled himself out a can of Dr Pepper, tapping the top to dilute the fizz before cracking it open. “Or Casa Wrightshaw, I guess, as this is Jerry’s house, not mine.”

“This marble is beautiful,” Ryan ran his fingers across the kitchen isle. “My father has a friend who works in the marble industry, quality stuff like this is expensive.”

“Alright, I didn’t know you were an interior design nerd on top of a video game nerd.” Ray joked. Ryan smiled, leaning against the counter. “Something you need to know about me, doll, is that I’m all kinds of nerd.” He winked, taking a sip from his silver can. Ray couldn’t help but giggle, a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

“Come on,” he nodded back towards the door. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Ryan was happy to follow him up the staircase, and Ray tried not to let his nerves show as he opened the door to his bedroom. He was a pretty tidy person, but he’d spent at least an hour the night before cleaning his room, making sure everything looked perfect.

The door closed behind them, and Ryan stood in the doorway, looking around the room. He picked up Ray’s _Charizard_ plushy and smiled.

“Pokémon, right?” he asked. Ray blushed, and snatched the plushy back.

“That’s embarrassing.” He said with an awkward laugh, tossing the toy to the ground. Ryan smiled.

“Nah, it’s cute. I’m not into Pokémon, but I want a little dragon-toy thing.”

Ray rolled his eyes, Ryan was way too cute to deserve a ten minute Pokémon lecture, and Ray had other things on his mind. “Maybe I’ll get you one.” He said, before turning around. He walked over to his bed, making sure his hips swayed just a little, on the off chance his skirt would ride up a little. Sure, maybe he was playing dirty, but Ryan was the cleanest guy he knew, and probably didn’t know how to ask for what he wanted outright.

“Do you wanna come sit down?” Ray asked, looking over at Ryan, who was still stood in the doorway. He smiled as he saw Ryan swallow, once, before nodding and walking over, awkwardly sitting on the edge of the bed.

“So,” Ryan asked. “What do you wanna do?”

Ray shrugged, shifting over so he was right next to Ryan, their legs pressing together. “I don’t know.” He said. “We could like, play video games or, listen to tapes or… something else, I don’t know.”

He toed of his black patent shoes so they hit the ground with a thud, and drew his legs up, crossing them Indian-style. This meant that his skirt rode right up, tartan material laid precariously on his thighs. Ryan looked over as he shifted, eyes drawn immediately to Ray’s thighs and the tiny slither of pink from the straps of his suspenders.

“What else did you have in mind?” he asked, tongue poking out from between his dry lips, wetting them. Ray smirked as Ryan’s eyes flicked up to meet his briefly, and then darted back down. He almost looked like he wanted to ask what exactly Ray had on underneath his skirt, but Ray knew Ryan was way too much of a gentleman to ever ask something like that.

“Ryan?” He asked. Ryan’s eyes travelled back up to his, and Ray couldn’t help but shiver under their gaze.

“Ray. You’re…” Ryan trailed off, looking away again before he could finish his sentence. Ray sat up a little more, so his and Ryan’s faces were barely a few inches apart.

“I’m what, Rye?”

Ryan looked back at him and smiled, shaking his head slightly. “You’re just something else entirely.”

Ray didn’t have time to ask exactly what that meant, because Ryan had leant forwards and pressed their lips together. Ray didn’t bother waiting before his hand went up to Ryan’s hair, fingers carding through it gently. He didn’t want to have Ryan simply let go. He wanted _this_ , he wanted everything that Ryan could give him before he had the chance to pussy out.

Ryan’s hands settled at Ray’s waist, and he took this as a good sign to push things a little further, throwing one leg over Ryan’s so he could pull himself up and into the Alpha’s lap. As he did, Ryan pulled his lips from his mouth and headed down to his neck, nibbling just gently over his scent gland. Ray’s mouth curled into a pleased little ‘O’ as Ryan did so, and he wrapped his arms around the back of Ryan’s shoulders.

With one hand still at his waist, Ryan let the other creep upwards, pulling at Ray’s shirt slightly, before he stopped himself. Ray sat back a little so he could face Ryan who stopped what he was doing immediately, instead searching Ray’s eyes for at least the slightest inkling of permission.

Ray didn’t say anything, just slowly reached for the buttons on his school shirt. Once he’d undone two, Ryan’s hands covered his, doing the rest so delicately, that Ray almost swooned. Under his shirt, Ray was only wearing a tiny cropped camisole that Ryan ran his fingers over. They were cool against Ray’s warm skin, and Ray could’ve sworn he saw Ryan’s lips twitch into as smirk when his nipples hardened under the thin polyester.

He shrugged, letting his shirt fall from his shoulders and onto the floor, before pulling his camisole off. Ryan’s hands moved to his abdomen, stroking at the tanned skin of his belly.

“You don’t have to be so gentle with me, you know.” Ray said quietly. Ryan looked up at him, and frowned.

“I just… I don’t want to hurt you.” He replied. Ray smiled, once again wrapping his arms around Ryan’s shoulders.

“You’d never hurt me, Ryan.” He said. “If anything, I kinda would like it if you were a little rougher. I’m not gonna break, you know.”

Ryan sighed, and looked down. It was Ray’s turn to frown, confused by the Alpha’s downtrodden expression. “Ryan?” he asked, hesitantly.

Ryan looked back up to him. “I’m sorry.” He said. His hands moved down from Ray’s waist to his thighs, and he squeezed them softly. “I just… I’ve never done this, not with an Omega.”

“Really?” Ray asked. “Never?”

Ryan shook his head. “I-uh, I’ve never gotten on with Omega’s before. I can be a little… rough around the edges I guess, and that makes me nervous. You’re… all of you are just so… delicate in my eyes- and I just feel like some giant who’s just going to…” he grabbed at Ray’s thigh pretty tightly, as if he was attempting to make a fist. “…shatter you.”

Ray smiled at that, and leant forwards, kissing Ryan once on the lips. “You’d never.” He said. “Forget about any others, you’re with me now, Ryan- and I want you. All of you, even the parts that are a little rough around the edges.”

Ryan smiled, but he still looked nervous, as Ray picked up his hands and placed them higher up his legs, under his skirt. He could feel Ryan stroking his fingers across the silky material of his underwear, but he didn’t push any further than that.

“I’m sorry,” Ryan apologised again, looking up at Ray and noting his expression. “I’m just scared that I might hurt you and you won’t say anything to protect my stupid feelings.”

Ray sighed. “Ryan, look- sometimes, you are a little rough, okay? You’ll tug at my hand a little hard or pull me up a little too roughly. And I know you can’t help that- and it’s fine, because I’m not fucking made of glass. Just because I’m an Omega doesn’t mean that I can’t handle it. I don’t mind getting a little bruise or being man-handled around, because if I get that from _you_ , it’s all worth it.”

“Really?” Ryan asked. His eyes were shining as they looked up into Ray’s, and Ray smiled, resting his finger at Ryan’s cheek.

“Of course. I really like you, if that wasn’t obvious by now. And, I don’t know about you, but I’d sort of really like to be your boyfriend, or whatever.” He said, shrugging. Ryan grinned.

“I think I can do that.”

Ray smiled back. “Good. So now, when I kiss you, you’re not gonna handle me like I’m fragile, are you?”

“If you’re alright with being stuck with me, Ray, I’ll hold you and never let go.” Ryan leant his head forwards, resting their foreheads together. Ray let out a breathy laugh.

“I knew you were secretly a sap.” He said quietly, and before Ryan could reply, Ray was pressing his lips their lips together again.

This time, when Ryan kissed back, it wasn’t so gentle and feeble. His tongue invaded Ray’s mouth the first chance it got, and Ray felt the slightest nip of teeth at his bottom lip as Ryan’s hands slipped right up his skirt, gripping his waist.

Ryan laid him down on his own bed, and pushed his skirt up as he knelt between Ray’s legs. His eyes widened when he saw what was underneath, and his hand went out, stroking across the lacy suspender belt.

“I didn’t think this was regulation at the Austin Omega Academy.” He teased with a smile. Ray laughed.

“It’s not, but I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Ryan locked eyes with him and smiled, before he leant backwards, pulling his T-shirt off, and unbuckling his belt so he could slip out of his jeans. Once he was down to his underwear, he laid himself between Ray’s thighs, and kissed him again.

Ray couldn’t kiss back properly, gasping at the feeling of Ryan’s crotch bumping against his. He had started getting wet, body acting on instinct from the moment Ryan had started touching him, but now it was stronger, and he felt his cock stiffen under the silk. And still, through that, he could feel Ryan getting hard against him, which made him smile as he raked his nails down Ryan’s back.

“So how’s this gonna go?” Ray asked. “Do you already know, or do I have to ask you to fuck me?”

Ryan leant back, and smirked at him. “Well, the suspender belt left me with a few clues, but I _did_ want to make sure.” He kissed Ray on the lips once more, before his mouth travelled lower, past Ray’s chest. Ryan left a few hickeys across his belly, before he pushed his skirt up all the way to his hips, and settled down with his head between Ray’s thighs.

“These are very pretty.” He commented, stroking Ray through the silky material of his panties. “Almost as pretty as you, doll.”

“Yeah? You can have them if you like them so much.”

Ryan smirked, hooking his fingers under the bottom of the panties, against Ray’s thighs. “Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer later.” He said, pulling them down completely. He leant backwards so Ray could kick the panties off of his legs, and Ray watched excitedly as Ryan started pulling down his own underwear.

 _Moment of truth_ he thought, _is it time for Michael’s prophecy to come true?_

Ryan’s cock bobbed as he pulled his boxers all the way down, and Ray smiled. Yeah, Ryan was kinda _big_ , but he wasn’t getting split in half anytime soon, thankfully. Maybe a blowjob would be a little more effort than sucking off someone else, but it was nothing Ray couldn’t handle.

Still, Ryan didn’t look like he was interested in Ray’s mouth at all as he settled back between Ray’s thighs, hooking his hands in the crease of Ray’s knees, pushing them up to his chest. Ray flinched as he felt Ryan’s lips peppering kisses around his hole, lapping up the slick that gathered there. Only when he felt Ryan’s tongue brush across his balls did he let out a moan.

Ryan looked up to him and smirked, but Ray didn’t have the energy to tell him to _fuck off_. He was too busy with the feeling Ryan’s lips, travelling north to the head of his cock, licking at the seam. Ray arched off the bed as he did, but Ryan’s firm hands pushed him back down.

“No fair.” Ray pouted. Ryan didn’t answer, too busy sucking a hickey into his thigh. “If you carry on like that, I won’t be able to fucking wear a skirt in school that doesn’t hang past my knees.”

“Just making sure everyone will know you’re mine.” Ryan smirked. His tongue lapped across the bruise on Ray’s thigh, almost as if he was attempting to soothe a wound, but Ray knew what he was really doing, as Ryan’s tongue moved up to his hip, and then further across his belly and his chest.

“I think I’ll smell of you enough after this, are you really gonna mark your scent all over me too?” he asked. Ryan grinned, and kissed his ear.

“Just being thorough.” He whispered, making Ray shudder as he felt Ryan’s fingers, dragging around his hole. “Now, if it’s alright with you, I’m kinda looking forwards to moving onto the main event.”

“Someone’s impatient.” Ray teased. He felt Ryan smirk against his skin.

“Yeah, well- I don’t know doll, when someone as delectable as yourself comes along, I can’t quite help myself.”

Before Ray could even think up a snarky reply, his back arched as a blunt finger entered him to the knuckle at least, curling and feeling around his inner walls. It became clear very quickly, that even if Ryan hadn’t _been_ with an Omega, he must’ve done it with _someone_ because he was pretty skilled with his hands.

Ray felt the second finger slip in so effortlessly, he was surprised by his own body. Even with his own, slimmer fingers, it usually took him a few minutes and maybe some lube before he was ready for that. But whatever Ryan was doing to him, it was fucking _working_ because he couldn’t help but let out a few more moans, as Ryan worked into him with one hand, and stroked his cock with the other.

“I thought you were meant to be the inexperienced one?” he managed to pant out. “You’re making me squeal like a virgin.”

“Well- I said I hadn’t done it with an _Omega_ … that doesn’t mean I haven’t done it with _anyone_.”

“I knew it! You’re secretly a slut.” Ray teased. Ryan didn’t reply, just pressed his fingers firmly against _that_ spot that made Ray see stars. Ray could vaguely hear him laughing softly as his back arched up from the bed.

“You sure you’re not a virgin?” he asked teasingly. Ray glared at him.

“You’ll find out soon enough when you cum within two minutes.” He quipped. Ryan grinned, retracting his fingers.

“We’ll see about that.” He sat up, resting one hand on Ray’s knee. The other, he was busy with, tongue investigating the slick that coated them before wrapping it around his own cock, stroking languidly.

“Isn’t that my job?” Ray asked. “I gave Gavin a pretty good blowjob the other day. He obviously wasn’t as big as you, but I’m pretty talented.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “So the three of you _do_ fool around, Jack and I were wondering. Geoff wouldn’t give anything away.”

“Perverts.”

Ryan smiled. “Guilty.” He said, before he stopped stroking himself, looking around the room.

“What?” Ray whined. “By my count, you could’ve been fucking me thirteen seconds ago.”

“Well, considering I didn’t plan for this, I don’t have a condom.”

Ray groaned. “Seriously? For someone who’s meant to be smart, you’re pretty dumb sometimes. Who doesn’t carry condoms?”

“I didn’t want to be presumptuous!”

Ray rolled his eyes, sitting up and turning over so he could fumble in his nightstand. “You’re lucky that my mom’s super into reminding me about safe sex.” He said, pulling a silver-wrapped condom out of the drawer and tossing it at Ryan, who caught it.

He started slipping it on, but stopped halfway. “Do you want me to pull it all the way on, or should I leave space to knot you?”

“So you _do_ wanna knot me? I was worried you’d think I’m _too_ _fragile_.” Ray teased. Ryan glared at him, which only made him laugh. “Put it halfway up. You can knot me, if you think you can handle it.”

Ryan cocked an eyebrow, and smirked, nosing the head of his covered cock at Ray’s opening. “You underestimate me. Hopefully I can rectify that.”

He pushed all the way in without warning, and Ray sighed contently at the feeling of Ryan’s balls hitting his skin. Once Ryan had pushed in, he drew back again, only halfway or so, before pushing in again, making Ray moan loudly. _Fuck_ , he was glad Jerry’s house didn’t share any walls with neighbours.

“You happy like this, or do you wanna switch positions?” Ryan asked, a little breathlessly as he rocked in and out of Ray in small thrusts. Ray was almost embarrassed at the minimal efforts Ryan had to go to have him crying out.

“This is good.” He said, moaning again. “I don’t think I have it in me to change now, but maybe later, I’ll show you how much experience I _do_ have.”

Ryan drew all the way out so only the head of his cock was inside Ray, before slamming back inside with a vast force, making the bed shake. “I’ll hold you to that.” He panted, before burying his face in Ray’s neck and pumping his hips quicker. Ray actually let out a small scream as he felt Ryan hit his prostate, and his nails dragged down the Alpha’s back so hard, he felt the thin layer of skin give way underneath. Ryan was apparently done with being gentle and treating him like a crystal ornament, and wasn’t ready to hold back anymore, slamming into Ray with brutal thrusts, gripping onto the pillows around them fiercely.

Ray moaned loudly when he felt Ryan’s hand wrap around his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. He wasn’t even surprised when he felt himself fall into the beginning of an orgasm, because _fuck_ , Ryan was good.

However, Ryan came first, pushing into Ray as far as he could and squirting loads of warm semen inside of him. The Alpha didn’t draw back, but let go of Ray’s cock, and gripped the bedsheets. His head fell backwards as he practically growled, and Ray let out another high pitched whine as he felt Ryan’s knot swell, locking the two together.

The feeling of Ryan’s knot, stretching him more than he’d _ever_ taken, period, was enough to send him over the edge and he let out a shout before white strings of semen were raining from him, splattering uncomfortably on his stomach.

His chest heaved, catching his breath back, and he held on tightly to Ryan, who was still inside of him, his face buried into Ray’s neck. Ray reached for Ryan’s hair, and pulled his head up slowly so they could look at each other, and smiled.

Ryan’s hair was damp against his forehead and he had the most blissed out expression on his face, that Ray couldn’t help but laugh, happily, and tilt his head up, kissing him.

“I think I love you.” Ryan mumbled with a happy sigh as Ray felt his knot contract, allowing him to pull out. Once he had, Ryan rolled over so he was laid next to Ray, pulling off his condom and tying it at the top. He spotted Ray’s bin in the corner and threw it. It hit the side and fell onto the floor, but Ray couldn’t really care less as he unclipped his suspender belt and rolled onto his side to lie against Ryan.

He attempted at throwing the belt to the floor, but Ryan grabbed it first, holding the lacy material between his fingers and smirking. “This is also, very pretty.”

“You’ve got a thing for clothes, I swear.” Ray smirked. “I’m still wearing my fucking skirt.” He wriggled, unzipping the skirt from the back and pushing it down his legs, before kicking it to the ground. Ryan just smiled.

“Usually I’m not… bothered, but I don’t know, I like the way these things look on you.” He let the suspender belt fall out of his hands, and brought one arm up to wrap around Ray. “And I like the way you look in your skirt. I think it’s… _sexy_.”

“Please, never say that again.”

Ryan laughed. “Alright, I’m sorry. Maybe I’m just a little loopy from sex. I haven’t knotted anyone like that in a while.”

“I don’t think I’ve _ever_ been fucked like that before.” Ray admitted. “You’re pretty good, for an inexperienced guy.”

“You’re never letting that go, are you?”

“Nope.” Ray grinned. “Never.”

* * *

 

Ryan had to leave pretty early the next day, because he had Saturday morning football practice. Ray pouted as Ryan came back into his bedroom half-dressed and fresh from the shower, hair still damp against his forehead and T Shirt in his hand.

“What?” he asked, turning to see the annoyed expression on Ray’s face. The Omega sighed, crawling out of his bedcovers and towards the end of his bed. He laid on his stomach in just his underwear with face propped up in his hands, watching Ryan, watching him.

“I want you to stay.” Ray whined.

“I want to stay too, but unfortunately, I’ve got to get to practice.” Ryan said, pulling his T-Shirt over his head. “But, I’ll call you later?” he asked, walking over to the bed and leaning down to kiss Ray on the lips.

“I’ll probably be at Michael’s, so page me?”

“I will do, doll. I’ll catch you later.” Ryan headed towards the door, turning back to shoot Ray a wide smile. Ray couldn’t help but grin.

“Hey, Ryan?” he asked.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Ryan’s smile spread into a giant grin. “Doll,” he said. “You’re giving me a toothache.”

“Shut up.” Ray blushed. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Love you too, Ray. Later.”

* * *

 

Ray headed over to Michael’s not too long after Ryan had left, still unable to wipe the grin off of his face. He was well aware that he was sitting on the bus, grinning at his pager like a he was going postal, but he hardly cared. Because he had a _boyfriend_ , his first _Alpha_ since… since a long time. And he was so lucky to have one as sweet and kind and hot as Ryan.

His pager beeped as he hopped off the bus at the end of Michael’s street, but he ignored it, heading straight to Michael’s door. He knew both Michael’s parents were at work, so it wasn’t very surprising when Gavin answered the door, looking stoned out of his mind with a lazy grin.

“X- _Ray_!”

“Baked already, Gav? It’s only one o’clock.” Ray smirked, stepping into the house. He toed off his shoes by the door and pushed past Gavin, who wobbled a little, heading up the stairs.

“Michael and I are having a raging party… with only the two of us. But now you’re here, so the party’s _really_ kicking off.”

“That’s me.” Ray scoffed, trudging up the stairs with Gavin lagging behind him. “Life and fucking soul of the party.”

Michael’s door was open, the faint smell of weed floating into the hallway. The Omega was laid out on his bed with his _doubie_ , as he so fondly called it, hanging between his fingers. He was wearing a white blouse that had all the buttons open, exposing his pale chest that was adorned with red hickeys and a short red skirt. Ray smirked at the faint red marks that seemed to have spread from Michael’s chest to his thighs.

“Hey Michael!”

Michael sat up, bleary eyed and loose limbed, smiling at Ray as he dumped his bag and his jacket on the floor of the room.

“Ray-Ray!”

“I swear, all you and Gavin do these days it get fried. You’re not turning into _loadies_ , are you?” he asked with a smirk, as he pulled the joint from between Michael’s fingers and took a hit. Michael just smirked at him, rolling over onto his stomach as Gavin sat on the bed behind him.

“Nah, don’t think we could keep Geoff around if we were, could we Gav?” he said. Michael caught eyes with Gavin, making the other Omega blush pink. “At least we’re not drinking today. Gotta protect our fragile little livers for Joel Heyman’s.”

“Joel Heyman?” Ray asked, confused. “What are you guys doing with Joel Heyman?”

“Well, he’s throwing some big party soon with all the cool kids from UoT and RT High. Geoff got us all invited.” Gavin explained.

“Oh, I dig you.” Ray nodded, taking another hit. “That’ll be… fun I guess.”

“Ray Narvaez Jr, excited for a party?” Michael asked, clutching his chest in mock-disbelief. “I never thought I’d see the day. Something’s changed about you, but what is it?” he leant forwards, peering at Ray intensely. Ray felt himself blush as he felt the heat from Michael’s skin against his.

Slowly, Michael leant forwards, brushing his nose up across Ray’s shoulder and up his neck. He froze, and then drew back, a knowing smile on his face.

“Holy shit.” He said, grinning.

“Michael… listen-”

“What? What is it?” Gavin asked, scrambling to crawl next to Michael, sniffing at Ray, who shoved him away with a laugh.

“You can smell that then, huh?” he asked with a smirk. “When Gavin didn’t say anything earlier I thought I was safe.”

“Dude, you practically could _be_ Ryan!”

“No way! You let him knot you, Ray?” Gavin asked. Ray grinned and blushed, but nodded silently.

“You little slut!” Michael grinned.

“Hey! You’re much worse than I am!”

“I didn’t let Geoff knot me until we’d been together two weeks, and he didn’t fucking touch Gavin until at least a week after that!” he laughed. Ray froze, sitting up and frowning. Had Michael just admitted that Geoff and Gavin _did_ have something going on, _and_ he _knew_ about it?

Michael’s laughter died down, and Ray was still watching him silently. Gavin’s eyes were fixed to the bedspread, and Michael only had to look at him for a second before his face turned _white_ , and not Michael’s usual pale as pure-driven-snow freckled blush white. He turned as white as a _sheet_ , hands clasping together awkwardly.

“Uh…”

“You and Gavin are… _both_ with Geoff?” Ray finally asked, breaking the silence. Gavin looked up to Michael, who’s expression was nothing short of guilty, before turning back to Ray, and nodding quietly.

“Please don’t be mad, Ray!” He pleaded in a small voice. Ray frowned.

“Dude, why would I be mad?” he asked. Michael looked up, brows furrowing.

“What? You’re not mad?” he asked. Ray shook his head. “You don’t think we’re like…weird?”

“No way! Geoff obviously makes you both happy… and I was kind of suspicious that you were so close but… no, I’m not mad!”

Michael gave a relieved sigh, and Gavin’s face split into a grin. He leant forwards, wrapping Ray in a tight hug. Then, he leant back, giving Ray a bruising kiss on the lips. Ray kissed back, for a few seconds before he leant away, turning his head away so Gavin could only kiss the side of his face.

“Hey, lay off- Ray’s claimed property now.” Michael teased, sitting up on his knees so he could sniff at Ray’s hair.

“You do _reek_ of Ryan.” Gavin laughed, sniffing at the side of his face. Ray stuck his tongue out, but grinned along with his friends.

“Yeah, well- he smells like me too I’ll bet. And he’s gone to football practice, so all his teammates will probably know.”

“Show us the damage then.” Michael prompted, nodding at Ray’s shirt. Ray huffed, rolling his eyes, but complied with Michael’s demands, pulling his shirt up over his head.

“Oh my _god_.” Gavin laughed. “It’s like a giant _woosh_ of… burnt wood and _leather_ when you take that off.”

“And fucking hell, Ray, you look like you’ve been attacked by ants.” Michael teased, running his fingers over the dark marks that littered Ray’s chest and his belly.

“Don’t worry, I made sure he was equally scarred. He really fucked up my hips and thighs the second time around.” Ray leant up on his knees, lifting his skirt up so Michael and Gavin could see the remnants of Ryan’s hands from where they had grabbed his hips tightly and the hickeys that spread from his chest across his thighs.

“Holy shit.” Gavin stroked the bruises gently. “Isn’t that sore?”

Ray shrugged. “A little.” He admitted. Pushing his skirt back down and reaching for his T-shirt. “But not badly. And I won’t tell Ryan, he feels bad enough already about it-”

“Does he feel bad for splitting you in half with his _monster cock_?” Michael asked with a laugh. Ray glared at him, as Gavin spluttered into giggles.

“No.” Ray said. “I mean… it was pretty _above average_ , but not worryingly so.” He laughed. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.” He crossed his arms smugly. Michael and Gavin laughed at him, but not in a harsh way. It seemed, thankfully like they were actually _happy_ about it.

“Oh, and Ryan asked if we ever… you know.” Ray added as an afterthought, sitting back down with his legs crossed. Michael raised an eyebrow, and Gavin smirked.

“What did you tell him?” Michael asked.

“I said _yeah_ , obviously.” He grinned. “Gotta have honesty. Besides, he said he and Jack were pretty sure we did, and Geoff wasn’t giving away anything.”

“We keep our Alpha in check.” Gavin grinned, scooting over to sit next to Michael, rubbing their shoulders together.

“Apparently so.” Ray drawled. “But yeah, so I’m like going with Ryan now. Officially.”

“About fucking time too!” Gavin grinned. “Oh, Michael- our little Ray’s growing up!”

“Yeah, Ryan fucking broke his hymen.” Michael teased. Ray rolled his eyes.

“Not a virgin, or a girl, as I keep reminding you.”

“Come on Ray,” Michael winked at him. “You’ll always be a little virgin Mary to me.”

Ray laughed, leaning forwards to catch Michael’s smirk in a kiss. “Fuck you, Michael.” He muttered, before falling with the other Omega back onto the bed. Michael was more than eager to kiss back, Gavin quickly joining them. Ray couldn’t help but smile as Michael rolled him over so he was on his back between his two friends, the pair littering the sides of his face and his body with kisses. Not only did he have _Ryan_ , the most perfect Alpha he could ever imagine, but he had Michael and Gavin too- arguably the best friends he could ever have too.


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the course of the next few weeks, things for Ray just got better and better.
> 
> Their tiny friendship group had become closer, because there wasn’t the obvious elephant in the room of Ryan and Ray tiptoeing around each other, combined with Michael, Gavin and Geoff’s suspicious secrecy. Even Jack had finally asked out the girl he’d been crushing on for several months, so he was no longer the group’s awkwardly single sixth-wheel.

CHAPTER V

 

 

 

Over the course of the next few weeks, things for Ray just got better and better.

Their tiny friendship group had become closer, because there wasn’t the obvious elephant in the room of Ryan and Ray tiptoeing around each other, combined with Michael, Gavin and Geoff’s suspicious secrecy. Even Jack had finally asked out the girl he’d been crushing on for several months, so he was no longer the group’s awkwardly single sixth-wheel.

As the school season, for the gents anyway, drew to a close their small circle grew slightly. Ryan, Geoff and Jack were seniors, so they finished school quite a few weeks before the lads did, giving them a load of free time with nobody to hang out with. The other seniors they knew started throwing parties and hangouts, and the lads found themselves frantically alternating between partying and studying for their finals, which were still very much so on the horizon.

‘The Lads’, in that circumstance, was mainly Ray- because Gavin and Michael were having way too much fun getting drunk every weekend (and some week _days_ ) to bother about finals. However, Ryan easily calmed Ray’s nerves, promising to study with him after school every day.

And he kept his promise. Ryan was bored whilst Ray was in school, but he had a positive outlet to spend his time. He’d head over the park with a few other ex-seniors from the RT High football team, and train. Ryan was a good player, good enough to get into Penn State, but he was actually a lot more academic than people gave him credit for, and was more than happy to be going off to UT and play for their football team.

However, in the weeks leading up to The Lad’s summer starting, Ryan had been training extra hard with his teammates. UT were throwing a summer football tournament, and the RT High Roosters- all the seniors included, had been signed up months ago. So Ryan would train between the hours of one and three, sometimes convincing Jack or Geoff to come out with him, sometimes with his teammates and sometimes just alone, tossing the ball around with whatever kids or adults were hanging out in the park.

Then, at three, he’d walk from the park to Ray’s school and meet up with his Omega. He’d go back to Ray’s house, which was always empty until six when his parents got in from work and they’d play games or study or fool around until Ryan would eventually get the dreaded call from his father around five thirty that he was outside and his mom had dinner in the oven.

Ray would tease him that he was _old-fashioned_ but Ryan did genuinely feel bad for the amount of time he spent with Ray, in his house, without his parents there. He’d never even _met_ Ray’s mom, or his step-dad, and it wasn’t like his parents were itching to meet Ray either. It didn’t matter how many times Ryan could name drop Ray’s school or his step-dad’s taste in marble worktops, to Ryan’s parents Ray was just a blip on the windscreen of the perfect life they had planned out for him.

“I want to meet them.” Ryan sighed as he rolled over onto his back. Ray smirked, laid out on his front with his hands clutched around his SNES controller. He loved it when Ryan would first come over, because he’d always be sweaty from training in the park and a shower was the perfect excuse for Ryan to not be wearing clothes. Ryan’s chest was much comfier than it looked.

Ryan had twigged on pretty quickly that Ray had a thing for his chest and his shoulders, so while he insisted on putting shorts he always left his shirt off. It was always enough to distract Ray from his game, Ryan knew how to play him and he loved it.

Ray let go of the controlled and shifted so he was facing Ryan, dragging his fingers up to the Alpha’s chest and running them over the faint marks he’d left there himself.

“You can meet them whenever you want dude.” He said. “I talk about you so much that they’re desperate to see you.” He laughed. Ryan smiled softly.

“You talk about me?” he asked.

“’Course I do, idiot. I love you, and shit.”

“I love you too, and shit.” Ryan grinned, tilting his head up so Ray could kiss him. Ray’s hands were soft as they moved from his chest to his hair, running his fingers through the strands gently. If there was any moment in time Ryan could’ve lived in forever, that would’ve been it.

But fate interrupted as fate always did, and his phone began to ring. Ray groaned, leaning off of him, knowing before Ryan answered that it was his dad. Ryan would always be quiet on the phone to his dad, just listening to him speak and then muttering _yes sir_ a few times.

Ryan hung up the phone and reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head. “Sorry doll, I’ve gotta go.”

“I know.” Ray sighed. “But hey, we’re going to that party at Aaron Marquis’ place on Friday, right?” he asked. Ryan nodded. “So just tell your parents you’re going over to Geoff’s first or whatever, and come here instead, at like five? We can have dinner with my parents before we go.”

Ryan smiled. “Sounds perfect.” He said, leaning down to kiss Ray goodbye. Ray lingered on Ryan’s lips, like he always did, leaning up on his knees to press their chests together, but they were pulled apart when Ryan’s dad honked his car horn, startling them both. Ray pouted, and Ryan couldn’t help but smile at the sigh, nipping Ray’s bottom lip playfully before stepping away and picking up his bag.

“Bye Ryan.”

“Later Doll.”

* * *

 

When Friday night rolled around, Ryan felt extra antsy as he made his way to Ray’s house. Sure, Ray’s parents wouldn’t be home for an hour, so he had time to compose himself and prepare, but it still made him nervous that he was finally going to sit down and meet with them both.

Ray had told his mom the night before that Ryan was coming over for dinner before they went out and as expected, she was pretty excited. Ray thought it was all ridiculous and over the top that both his mom and stepdad, as well as Ryan, were so eager to do the whole formal meeting thing. It didn’t really interest him, he loved his mom, loved Ryan and he sort of loved Jerry too, even if he didn’t say it directly. Whether they all got on or not wasn’t gonna change any of that.

Ryan kissed him softly on the lips when he walked into the house, and Ray’s face split into a grin, because Ryan was probably the sweetest guy ever, and if his mom or Jerry didn’t like him they were crazy. Ryan showered whilst Ray raided his closet, looking for something cute to wear. Pretty much the whole of Ryan’s social group were going to be at this party, and Ray couldn’t help but feel like he had to prove himself as worthy of Ryan’s attention.

A knock came at his bedroom door as he pulled his shirt off, followed by Ryan’s quiet call of, “Are you decent?”

Ray laughed. “You realise you’ve totally seen me naked, right?”

“That’s true.” Ryan said. Still, the door did not open. “Can I come in though?”

“ _Yes_ you can come in.” Ray sniggered, turning back to his own reflection in the mirror as Ryan walked in, fully dressed. He looked _nice,_ nothing special, just a pair of jeans and a baggy open checked shirt with a t-shirt underneath. He even had a red cap that he was carrying in his hand, because _of course_ Ryan was too polite to wear a fucking hat in the house.

“You look nice.” Ray said, walking over to give Ryan a hug. Ryan’s hands settled heavily on his bare back, just holding him there as Ray scented with him lightly. There was something about Ryan’s scent that he just couldn’t keep away from, it made him feel oddly calm and safe and sat nicely on his shoulders. Michael and Gavin would always tease him, saying they barely remembered what Ray’s actual scent smelt like.

“I would say the same, but you’re not actually dressed. Your parents will be home soon you know.” Ryan said, as Ray finally leant back. He huffed, one knuckle stroking at Ryan’s sternum.

“So no fooling around then?” he asked. Ryan smirked.

“Unfortunately, no. Maybe tonight I’ll whisk you away to a room upstairs like a real romantic.” He joked. Ray grinned, stepping back so he could pick out his outfit. “A quickie in some kid we barely know’s bedroom? Such a _gent_.” He teased, as Ryan took a seat on his bed and picked up his Gameboy, turning it on.

“Don’t fuck up my saves.” He warned, pulling up his faux suede skirt. It was a midnight blue colour that Michael said looked nice with his skin tone, and went perfectly with the _Tommy Hilfiger_ blouse that Gavin had given him after he accidentally shrunk it in the dryer.

“When have I _ever_ done such a thing?”

Ray smirked, spraying imitation perfume he’d bought with Michael on his shirt. “I can think of a few times you set me back a checkpoint or two.”

“Completely not my fault! The-”

“-game glitched, you keep saying.” Ray teased, turning around with his arms folded. “Somehow I still don’t believe you.”

Ryan pouted, and Ray laughed as he made his way over to the bed, flopping down besides Ryan. He tilted his head so he could leave a tiny kiss on Ryan’s cheek, making the Alpha blush a faint pink.

“I like that you still blush when I do that.”

Ryan’s cheeks reddened. “I’m not blushing.”

“Sure you’re not.” Ray laughed. “Should we go watch TV downstairs until my mom and Jerry show up so they don’t think we were doing the dirty up here?”

“ _Doing the dirty_?” Ryan questioned with a smirk. “That’s a new one.”

Ray shrugged. “I’m trying it out.”

“I don’t like it. Dirty sounds bad. I like to think everything _we_ do is pretty good, or at least it is in my opinion.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “Stop being a sap, or I’ll ruin your super-cool-guy reputation tonight.” He jokingly threatened, sitting up. Ryan smirked, sitting up as Ray did and rising from the bed.

“Super cool guy?” he asked with a laugh. “Have you met me?”

“I know it’s hard to believe, but for some reason, people at your school actually think you’re _cool_.” He teased, pulling his jacket from the hook on the door. “I don’t personally get it myself, but- _hey!”_ Ray squealed as he felt himself be lifted over Ryan’s shoulder, and carried out the room.

“You brute! Put me down!” He laughed. Ryan’s only way of reply was equally manic laughter as he jogged down the stairs with Ray on his shoulder, Ray laughing and shouting the whole way down until Ryan’s foot landed on the wooden floor, and he froze.

“Uh… hello, Mr and Mrs Wrightshaw.” He said, voice cracking. Nobody said anything until Ray’s feet had touched the floor, and he straightened himself.

“Mom… Jerry. You guys got home quick.” He said awkwardly, gripping the hem of his skirt. Jerry looked more than a little taken aback, eyebrows raised in a hilarious display. Ray’s mom was just smirking at him, and after a tiny shake of her head, she turned to Ryan, and smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Ryan.” She said, extending her hand for Ryan to shake. Jerry did the same, clearing his throat slightly as Ryan squeezed his hand firmly.

“Yes, Ryan- Uh, I’m Jerry… Jerry Wrightshaw. Ray’s stepfather.”

“Yeah, he knows who you are Jerry.” Ray rolled his eyes, taking Ryan’s hand in his tightly. “So mom.” He asked with a sweet smile, eager to steer as far from the awkward situation as possible. “What’s for dinner?”

* * *

 

Ray was hoping for quesadilla for dinner, but then that would just play on the Hispanic stereotype way to strongly, so his mom had made lasagne, which was a close third favourite behind pizza rolls. Dinner wasn’t actually nearly as awkward as it was looking to be following their earlier blunder because as Ray had expected, Ryan fit into the doting family-man boyfriend role like a glove.

His mom liked him, because Ryan seemed driven and respectful and he made Ray happy. Also, she told him as they went to get lemonade out of the fridge, she agreed that Ryan was really _really_ hot and _Jesus Ray, are you sure he isn’t a model? I feel like I’ve seen him in a magazine somewhere, I must’ve done!_

Jerry liked Ryan because Ryan liked him, mainly. After the pair gushed about marble and structures and other boring architecture stuff that made Ray want to fall asleep in his pasta, Jerry was more than happy. He kept saying the typical _dad_ -type sayings like _Ryan, you’re a nice young man. I hope you take good care of my step-son,_ and all the other shtick. Ray didn’t actually mind, because the look on his moms face when Jerry fell into the dad role was too heart-warming to be bitter or sarcastic about.

By the time Geoff was paging him, saying he was outside, Ryan looked reluctant to leave at all. Ray rolled his eyes, and grabbed their coats saying he hoped Ryan could come for dinner again soon.

“Of course he can, like you even need to ask.” His mom smiled. “I’m thinking of trying out a beef stew one day next week, you should come over for that.”

“I will Mrs Wrightshaw.” Ryan said, bright golden-boy athlete smile on his face. It was the same smile Ray had seen in the early copy of the yearbook, brought to a party by one of Ryan’s classmates, John Risinger, who was in charge of yearbook committee.

_Ryan Haywood, RT Rooster’s Quarterback. Team Captain. Sportsman of the year 1994, 1995 and 1997._

Ray had asked what happened in ’96. Apparently, Ryan was supposed to win but insisted someone else receive the award, because there was plenty other excellent sportsmen (and women, for that matter) across the school. Because he was a good guy like that. Sickening.

“You kids have a fun night.” Jerry waved them goodbye at the door, Ray’s mom stood next to him.

“Thanks again for dinner!”

“No problem Ryan!”

Ray practically had to tug Ryan down the front steps by his hand as Michael, Gavin and Geoff watched from the Jeep. “Bye mom, bye Jerry!” he called behind him. “I’m probably staying at Gavin or Michael’s, so I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Love you!”

“Yeah, love you too.”

He sighed in relief as he was finally in Geoff’s Jeep, next to Michael in the backseat. Ryan climbed in last, sandwiching him between the two. Geoff was driving and Gavin was upfront, drinking from a metal flask.

“Hey Ray, Hi Ryan.” He slurred from the front seat. Ray rolled his eyes, looking at Michael, who just shrugged and laughed. Geoff was laughing too, as Gavin sat up on his knees and leant over to kiss him all over the side of his face.

“I’m driving, asshole. I’m not looking to become a bouquet of flowers on the roadside.”

“Ooh, that’s dark.” Michael laughed. Geoff smirked.

“I’m just a dark kind of guy, I suppose.”

“Wasn’t you just crying at Lion King an hour before we got here?”

Laughter filled the Jeep, Geoff glaring at Michael through the rear view mirror. “Alright, alright! Settle down, assholes.” He grumbled. “It’s a sad movie.”

“Geoff, nobody’s arguing that it isn’t a sad movie, come on- Lion King! That shit had me balling to in the theatre. I had like just turned fourteen, too. Which is slightly less pathetic.”

“You were _just_ fourteen when that movie came out? Shit, I’m old.”

“You’re literally a year older than we are.” Ray replied with a laugh. Gavin shook his head.

“Nu-uh, Geoff’s a bit of a dunce and got held back in middle school. He’s two years older than we are, actually.” He said, cracking open the window slightly and pulling something from his pockets. “Can I have a light, Geoff?”

“Here.” Geoff handed him a silver zippo, and Ray watched Gavin light up a joint. Geoff rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment, winding down his own window.

“But Geoff, I’m chilly!” Gavin whined, wheezing out smoke.

“If you wanna fucking get laced in my Jeep, either the windows are going down or the roofs coming off completely. I can’t get busted by my parents again, you know that.”

“Fine.” Gavin pouted. Geoff smirked, reaching across the car to thumb Gavin’s lip, making the Omega grin widely. Ray rolled his eyes. “Alright, endearing moment over. Let’s get to this stupid party so I can go home and play video games.”

“Are you coming back to mine, or Ryan’s tonight?” Michael asked. Ray shrugged.

“I don’t know. Ryan’s bed is warm but you _do_ give good cuddles.” He joked, snuggling against Michael, who laughed.

“Sorry Rye-bread, guess I’m stealing him from you tonight.” Michael said with a wink. Ryan blushed, and Ray laughed, reaching over to squeeze Ryan’s hand, playing with his fingers. Ryan’s hand curled into a loose fist around his, and he smiled. “Yeah, alright. You can have him tonight. But I want him back tomorrow in _full_ working order.” He teased, squeezing Ray’s hand

“No promises.” He replied with a wink, before pressing a kiss to the side of Ray’s face. What Ryan didn’t notice was Michael’s left hand, which squeezed Ray’s thigh under his skirt.

* * *

 

Nothing had changed regarding the fact that Ray wasn’t really a huge fan of parties. Loud music, pushy Alpha’s and generally drunk people really weren’t his thing. His dad owned a bar back in New York, and he’d had countless nights where he’d sat watching the drunks and their stupid antics. He’d vowed never to become one.

However, at least with Ryan, things were slightly different. Sure the music was still loud, but no Alpha really wanted to fuck with him, let alone anyone else due to the tight clasp Ryan had on his hand. The drunks were still milling about, but the gathering was a little more low-key than the crazy house parties Michael and Gavin dragged them to.

He lost Gavin and Michael to Geoff from the get go, probably to alcohol but he was happy to stick with Ryan and make the rounds, greeting people he knew and recognised and meeting the opens he didn’t. Ryan introduced him to two Omega’s, Meg and Ashley who he was friends with, and they squealed excitedly over Ray’s outfit and his shoes and his scent and talked about how Ryan talked about him _all_  the time and they’d been dying to meet him.

Ray usually hated meeting new people, but for some reason, when Ryan was involved, standing right there beside him with his hand on his lower back comfortingly, it wasn’t nearly as bad. He even sipped whatever Meg was drinking, something fruity and sweet.

“It’s the punch,” Meg explained, pointing over to the direction of the table. “I can’t get drunk tonight or my mom will murder me, so fruit mock-tails it is!”

“Cool.” Ray nodded. “I know what I’ll be drinking tonight then.”

“That fruity stuff always makes me sick.” Ashley said, wrinkling her nose. “I’ll be sticking to these.” She held up her two beers with a grin, making Meg laugh.

“She’s a classy lady, our Ash.” She joked, locking eyes with Ryan, who grinned. It was strange, because Meg was beautiful and smelt like strawberries and champagne. Her hair was bright and her eyes sparkled and Ryan grinned at her every time she spoke, but Ray didn’t feel threatened in the slightest. Something about how, no matter how interested Ryan was in Meg’s story about her dog, his grip on Ray’s hip didn’t loosen once. He didn’t need to worry about Meg or Ashley or Michael or anyone else, because Ryan made him feel like he didn’t need to prove himself.

It was strange, because nobody had ever made him feel that _safe_ before.

Ryan left him to get them both drinks, and Ray shrunk a little as he became alone. Meg and Ashley were still as friendly as ever, but he missed Ryan’s comforting presence. Halfway through a conversation about social studies, Ray felt a hand slip into his and looked up to see Michael, smiling beside him.

“Oh, hey Michael.”

“Hey. Ashley, Meg, cool to see you.” He nodded at the two, who smiled and replied hello. Michael wasn’t even slurring this particular evening, and Ray raised a questioning brow at his. Michael rolled his eyes. “What?”

“You’re not drunk?”

“You make out like I’m some addict Ray, jeez!” He shrugged. “Maybe I’m just trying to stay in control tonight.” He added, winking at Ray once. The Omega blushed, but grinned, knocking Michael with his shoulder playfully.

“Tease.”

“Slut.”

“Michael! Don’t be mean!” Came a slurring British voice from behind them. Gavin, now attached to the other side of Michael with his head lolling on the Omega’s shoulder grinned in greeting to Ashley and Meg, who looked equally as pleased and confused to see him.

“Gav, clearly having a good time.” Meg said, sipping her drink. Gavin scoffed.

“Well, wha’ can I say?” he mumbled into Michael’s shoulder. “I’ve got my boi and my Alpha and a whole load of booze! What could go wrong?”

“ _Your_ Alpha?” Ashley questioned. Ray felt Michael’s hand tense in his. “I didn’t know you were with anyone, Gav, who’s the lucky guy slash gal?”

Gavin opened his mouth to answer, but Michael was quick to cut him off. “Nobody, he’s drunk-talking out of his ass, as usual. Shut up Gavin.” He snapped, tugging Gavin’s hand a little harshly and letting go of Ray’s altogether. “I should go get him some water.” He muttered, leaving the group and storming off.

“What was that about?” Meg asked. Ray shrugged. He didn’t know what was going on with Michael, nor why he was so upset at Gavin for telling people about Geoff. They were all together… or whatever, so why was it all so secretive?

Before Meg and Ashley could ask any more questions, Ryan approached the group again with a diet coke in hand and a red cup with the same fruity drink Meg had in for Ray.

“My dear.”

“Thanks.” Ray grinned, rolling his eyes. Ryan’s hand settled at his lower back again gently, as he caught eyes with someone across the room and waved. “More friends?” Ray asked. Ryan shrugged. “Sort of,” he said. “I don’t have a lot of friends. Just people who know me.”

“So modest.” Meg teased, grinning up at Ryan before looking back to Ray. “Ryan’s got a thousand half-formed friendships in our school.”

“Yeah, everybody knows him and he’s super nice to everyone.” Ashley added. “But he can never commit to much of a deep friendship outside… well, us and Geoff and Jack.”

“That sounds like Ryan.” Ray nodded, looking up to his Alpha who was still scanning the room. “Looking for more half-friends?”

“I guarantee you know everyone here.” Meg laughed. Ryan frowned.

“Perhaps not.” He said, eyeing a boy across the room. He was tall, shorter than Ryan but tall enough. Slim but athletic built, light eyes and dark _dark_ hair. Ryan couldn’t really tell from the distance, but he wouldn’t be surprised if the boy was an Alpha. He was attractive, sure, but held an air of cockiness around him that unsettled him slightly.

“What, who is it?” Ashley asked, turning to look in the same direction.

“I don’t know that guy.” He pointed vaguely. Ray and Meg too looked up and over. A confused expression passed across Meg’s face, but when he looked to Ray for his reaction, the Omega looked white as a sheet, his body ridged. “Ray?” he asked quietly, not wanting to alert Meg and Ashley, who were still peering over.

“I…” Ray went quiet, his body beginning to shake. He refused to look at Ryan, eyes locked across the room at the unknown, unsuspecting Alpha. “I need to go.”

Before Ryan could answer, Ray had let go of his hand and ran in the direction of the front door, Mary-Jane’s clicking on the wooden floor.

* * *

 

Ryan chased after him of course, leaving Meg and Ashley with little explanation other than Ray ‘wasn’t feeling well’. He ran out of the house and on instinct turned left and sprinted down the pavement, eyes scanning the road on both sides for the flash of blouse in the night.

However, it was the noise that gave Ray away, a quiet, hiccupping sob coming from behind a bush. Ray was sat on a small patch of grass at the corner of the street with his knees up by his chest and his ankles crossed as he rested his face on the flat tops of his knees.

“Ray, baby- what’s wrong?” he asked quietly, crouching down in front of Ray. He didn’t touch him, but reached out slightly so the Omega could feel him close.

“Nothing.” Ray sniffed, looking up and wiping under his glasses at his teary eyes. “Nothing, I’m fine.”

“It was that guy, wasn’t it?” Ryan asked. Ray looked away. “The Alpha… you know him.”

Ray didn’t say anything, but nodded, wiping the wet tears from his reddened cheeks. Ryan’s outstretched hand curled into a fist as he felt the faint warmth of anger settle in his gut. He didn’t even need to know the story. That guy, whoever he was, had made Ray upset… and Ryan wasn’t having that for a second.

“What did he do? Did he hurt you- because Ray, I swear I’ll-”

“No!” Ray cut him off, clutching his fist and prying it open so he could wrap their hands together. “No, he… I know him, okay? He and I used to… be like, together. Before I moved here. It… didn’t end well between us and seeing him, all the way out here in Texas… it just surprised me, okay?”

“What do you mean it didn’t end well?” Ryan asked, settling on the grass besides Ray.

“Nothing, forget about it.”

“Ray-”

“ _Nothing_!” Ray repeated, harsher this time. “I don’t want to talk about it, okay? Just… can we just go home, please?”

“You don’t want to go back with Michael then?” He asked. Ray shook his head, taking Ryan’s hand and letting the Alpha tug him up. He whimpered slightly as his arm was pulled, shaking off the apology Ryan tenderly muttered into his hair afterwards.

“Come on doll,” he said quietly. “We’ll go back to my place tonight.”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I wanna stay with you.”

* * *

 

Ryan’s mom barely glanced at Ray’s tear-streaked face when she answered the door, just tutted under her breath at Ryan and walked back towards the parlour without a word. Ryan flipped her off when her back was turned, muttering angrily under his breath as he pulled Ray up the stairs, mindful not to tug at his arm again.

Ray didn’t say anything, just sighed as he was led into Ryan’s bedroom. He let Ryan strip his clothes off and put him in a T-Shirt, take his phone and call his mom, saying Ray was with him and not Michael. He stuck with the same lie he used on Meg and Ashley, that Ray ‘wasn’t really feeling too good’ and after convincing her that Ray was well enough to stay with him, Ray’s mom was happy and thankful Ryan had thought to call. _You’re such a nice boy, Ryan. I’m so happy Ray’s got you to look out for him._

 Ray was silent through the whole process, sat on one side of Ryan’s bed with his legs crossed and his head bowed, until Ryan hung up the phone, undressed and crawled into the bed beside him. “If you don’t tell me what’s wrong I can’t help. You know that, right?” he whispered. Ray nodded, laying down and turning over as Ryan did the same. Ray rolled over to rest against Ryan’s chest.

“It’s fine, Ryan.” He said, taking off his glasses and reaching across Ryan to rest them on the nightstand before burrowing his way back into Ryan’s soft chest, resting his ear near his heartbeat. “I’m over it. I’ve got you, so that’s all that matters.”

“Alright.” Ryan finally relented. Ray wasn’t going to answer his questions, that was more than clear. He was already asleep, or was at least pretending to be against Ryan’s chest. Ryan’s arm came up, his hand resting in Ray’s black hair. “I love you, doll.” He muttered, before shutting his eyes and letting sleep take him.

“I love you too,” he didn’t hear Ray reply.


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, look who it is!” Michael announced with a smirk as Ray approached their usual lunch table, dropping his tray down at his usual seat. He glared at Michael and Gavin, who were grinning around their pasta at him and huffed, slouching down into his seat.
> 
> “What’s up with you, misery guts?” Gavin asked. “After you and Ryan’s disappearing act on Friday I figured you’d show up at school today covered in hickeys and radiating that whole oaky thing your Alpha’s got going on.” He leant in, taking a sniff at Ray, who half-glared at him over the dark circles under his eyes. “But you don’t. You smell all… wilted. Like a sad little flower, what’s up Ray?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters of this story left, thanks everyone for sticking with it for so long! Please leave comments and give Kudos!

CHAPTER VI

 

 

“Well, look who it is!” Michael announced with a smirk as Ray approached their usual lunch table, dropping his tray down at his usual seat. He glared at Michael and Gavin, who were grinning around their pasta at him and huffed, slouching down into his seat.

“What’s up with you, misery guts?” Gavin asked. “After you and Ryan’s disappearing act on Friday I figured you’d show up at school today _covered_ in hickeys and radiating that whole oaky thing your Alpha’s got going on.” He leant in, taking a sniff at Ray, who half-glared at him over the dark circles under his eyes. “But you don’t. You smell all… wilted. Like a sad little flower, what’s up Ray?”

“Nothing.” He sighed, sipping from his juice box. “I’m just tired. We left early on Friday because I was feeling kinda sick.” He lied. Michael looked at him with a sceptical glare, but said nothing.

“But-”

“Jeez Gavin, he’s sick alright! Just cool it with the rapid fire questions.” Michael jabbed Gavin with the flat end of his plastic fork, before picking up his Diet Coke and sipping from it through a straw.

“Thank you.” Ray locked eyes with Michael, who looked like he wasn’t believing him for a single second. However, Ray was too wrapped up in everting else going on in his head to care what Michael thought right then, and decided the more the conversation was steered away from him, the better.

“So how was you guys weekend?” he asked.

“Rubbish.” Gavin crossed his arms, glaring at his pasta like it had spat right back at him. “Michael kept Geoff all to himself, and I didn’t get to see either of them.”

“Oh- come _on_ Gav, he was meeting my _parents_ what did you want me to fucking do?”

Ray raised his eyebrows at the idea of Geoff Ramsey meeting Mr and Mrs Jones. That was like letting a mouse loose in a minefield, and Michael’s bravery surprised him.

Gavin pouted. “I don’t know.” He mumbled. “You could’ve phoned me.”

“I paged you!”

“My pager’s broken! You know that, I told you I broke it at that party and I haven’t got a new one yet!” Gavin shouted back, shocking Ray slightly. Gavin never raised his voice. He never got angry, nothing negative ever lingering in his thought for long. Gavin took the world with a pinch of salt, inconveniences washing over him like the ocean. His daisy-chain scent dampened, like dirt turned to mud.

“Whatever.” Michael rolled his eyes, before turning back to face Ray. “My weekend was great, thanks. Geoff met my parents, and they really liked him. They even let him stay over.”

“Your dad let _Geoff_ stay over?” Ray was surprised at that. Whereas Michael’s mother was a busybody and a pushover who let Michael get away with almost anything, his father was a lot stricter. Usually, he was the one yelling at Michael to cover up or stay to home and study.

“He really liked him.” Michael shrugged. “Say’s he wants to fucking take him to the shooting range, and let Geoff do work on his Jeep in his auto-shop and everything. It went pretty well.”

At that, Gavin stood up, chair screeching against the laminate flooring of the cafeteria. A few people looked around, but nobodies gaze lingered for long, before Gavin’s face turned a spectacular shade of red and marched out of the room.

“What’s his fucking deal?” Michael grumbled more to his food than anyone in particular. Ray raised his eyebrows.

“Woah. We should probably go after him.”

Michael frowned. “Fuck him. If he wants to act like a pissy little bitch, then let him. What do I care?”

Ray sighed. “Come on, Michael. You don’t mean that.” He said. Michael pouted. It was the same pout that Ray often saw, when Michael had to admit he was wrong. Michael hated admitting he was wrong.

“Whatever. Let’s go find him.” He eventually muttered, picking up his and Gavin’s bags. “Five bucks says he’s hiding in the lower school bathrooms.”

* * *

 

Michael, as usual when it came to Gavin, was right. From the moment they busted into the lower school bathrooms, the meek and barely-presented lower school kids were darting to the exit, leaving worried glances towards the end cubicle.

It was locked, but they could both hear Gavin’s quite snivelling from behind the door. Michael banged at the plastic with his fist, an exasperated expression on his face.

“Gav? Come on, come out. I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not!” Gavin called back, voice muffled by the locked barrier he’d hid himself behind.

Michael huffed, rolling his eyes before shooting a pleading look towards Ray. Ray sighed, but turned to face the blank door as if he could see Gavin through it.

“He really is sorry Gav.” He said. “Michael didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I don’t even know why you’re upset Gavin.” Michael added. “But whatever it was, I’m sorry and I don’t want to ever do it again, okay? So can you come out and tell me what I did wrong?”

There was a quiet pause before the cubicle door clicked open, Gavin peering around the side with teary eyes and blotchy cheeks. He looked directly to Michael.

“You really don’t know?” he asked. Michael shook his head, and Gavin wiped his eyes on his long shirt sleeve. “I’m sorry Michael.” He said, stepping out of the cubicle. “I was just jealous, I guess.”

“Of me spending time with Geoff? Gav, you know he loves you more than anything-”

“-not that.” Gavin cut him off, approaching the sinks and running some cold water to splash on his face. “I…I’m just jealous because you can do all those lovely things with Geoff, like introduce him to your parents and meet his and be with him at parties and stuff, because you had him first. I’ve got to be the dirty little secret because none of our parents would ever understand if we told them the truth, and all the other friend we have would think we’re mental.” He sniffed, shaking his hands dry and wiping them on his skirt. Michael sighed and stood beside Gavin, gripping his arm.

“Gav.” He leant his head against Gavin’s shoulder. “You’re not a dirty little secret, okay? Just because the circumstances are… different, doesn’t mean that me and Geoff don’t love you just as much as we do each other. And maybe one day we could tell our parents the truth. I’m sure they’d listen.”

“Yeah right.” Gavin scoffed. “We’d probably be banned from seeing each other.”

Michael smiled, reaching blindly behind him to grab Ray by the wrist, tugging him over to stand beside them. “I don’t care.” He continued. “I’d sneak out to see you if I had to.”

Gavin smiled at the reflection in the mirror, the three of them stood huddled together. Michael resting on his shoulder, Ray’s hand tightly gripped in Michael’s. “If we didn’t have Geoff and we didn’t know Ryan, we’d make a cute little group with the three of us, wouldn’t we?” he asked. Ray grinned.

“Yeah we would. Team Lads, right?”

“Maybe not Team Lads. Michael hates it after all.”

“I don’t hate it!” Michael exclaimed. When Michael lied, his voice would raise a few octaves and his eyebrows would sit high on his forehead. Gavin laughed at him softly.

“Yeah you do.” He said. Michael shook his head.

“Nah. I love it because you love it, Gav. Whether I like the stupid name or not, you think it’s cool so I like it anyway. Because I love you, Gavin.”

Gavin’s soft smile split into a grin. “I love you too Michael. And you Ray… you both always know how to make me feel better.”

“We gonna hug it out then or what?” Ray asked. Michael pulled the two into him, wrapping his arms around them both and Gavin and Ray completed the circle, the group nestled in a warm, three-way embrace.

“I really do love you guys.” Ray said quietly.

“Yeah.” Michael nodded. “We love you too Ray. Don’t tell Ryan.”

“I think he knows anyway. He doesn’t mind.”

“That’s good then. Ryan’s really nice.” Gavin stepped out of the hug first, turning back to the bathroom mirrors to fix his face.

“He is.” Ray agreed. “He looks after me.”

“He took you home when you got upset at Aaron Marquis.” Michael nodded. Ray froze a little, before shaking his head. “I wasn’t upset.” He lied. “I was sick.”

“Yeah, sick. That’s what I meant.” Michael said quietly. He didn’t push further than that, instead turning back to Gavin and muttering quiet words into his ear, making the Omega blush. Ray pretended not to watch the two. Ray pretended not to notice the disbelieving glances Michael was giving him through the mirror.

What did Michael know anyway? He was _fine_. He wasn’t upset. He’d seen someone from the past and it had freaked him out for less than a second, but now he was fine. Because he’d probably never see that guy again. It was a one off- a fluke even. Besides, he had Ryan. Ryan would never let anyone hurt him.

* * *

 

Finals week came and went in a blur for Ray. He thought he did alright and that was all that mattered, it wasn’t like it was the end of the world if he didn’t. Besides, finals being over meant summer could really begin, and he was looking forwards to spending every day with his best friends in the world.

The weekend after finals Jerry surprised him with a spa weekend for him to go to with his mom. He was so excited he actually hugged Jerry with his arms wrapped tightly around his stepfather’s shoulders. Jerry hugged him back of course, and Ray’s heart jumped into his throat when he heart Jerry quietly mutter _I love you._

He called Ryan and Michael and Gavin, saying he was out of action for the weekend so he wouldn’t be able to go to the party they’d been planning to attend as a group. Michael and Gavin didn’t seem too bothered by it, and Ray knew they’d been waiting for a chance to get some alone time with just the two of them so it was perfect. Ryan was sappy as ever, saying he’d miss him and he wouldn’t even bother going to the party, just stay home and play video games and wait for Ray to page him.

The spa was a perfect break from his suddenly hectic life. Back in New York, Ray had never been anything near _popular_ but now, in Austin, things were different. People _knew him_ , even if it was just as Ryan’s boyfriend, and that was a strange concept. He was being invited places, not just tagging onto Michael and Gavin’s invite.

People knew him, and they liked him. Geoff and Jack liked him. _Ryan_ liked him.

He had left his cell phone at home and just brought his pager to the spa, but he used it sporadically, only really to message Ryan during the night. It was still all new to him, having his own cell phone and his own pager and his own land phone in his bedroom. He wasn’t a rich kid in New York, cell phones weren’t just a normal thing to have. But in Austin, where they’d moved in with Jerry, it was crazy how the kids his age lived. Jerry had bought him his cell phone as a moving-in/please-like-me present, and he remembered Michael and Gavin being so shocked when he said he’d never had one before.

Now it was starting to seem normal to him, this world of jeeps and pagers and parties he’d been dunked head first into. He barely thought about the few friends he’d left in New York. He barely thought about any of it.

He made it back home late Sunday night, and headed straight up to bed without even bothering to check his cell phone. He could talk to Michael and Gavin at school the next day and they could fill him in on their wild weekend, which probably involved a lot of sex and alcohol. He could catch up with Lindsay, and try and make some plans with her for over the summer. Then, after officially leaving Junior Year behind on Wednesday, he could spend some real time with Ryan, watching him play football in the park and going to the movies.

That could all wait, because he was tired from the long drive home, and although the spa was nice, nothing could beat the feeling of his own soft bed.

* * *

 

Ray walked into school on the Monday morning, and immediately sensed something was off. As he walked through the halls, he felt every eye turn to him. People would stare, for a few seconds or for more, before turning back to their friends and whispering or giggling. People looked at him like he’d suddenly grown a second head.

This made Ray nervous. Despite his new step up on the social ladder, he still had the same anxiety issues involving people staring at him. He took a few calming breaths before approaching his locker, willing away the panic attack he could feel tightening his chest. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

As he grabbed the last few things out of his nearly emptied locker and stuffed them into his bag, he felt someone approach behind him. He turned and relaxed when he saw Lindsay standing behind him. But she didn’t look her usual self, all bright eyed and smiling. She had this strange sort of expression on her face, a mixture of pity and guilt.

“Linds? What’s going on?” he asked. She bit her lip nervously, and Ray felt his stomach flip as panicked tears started to well in his eyes. “I don’t understand,” he said quietly. “Everyone’s staring at me and I don’t know why.”

“You haven’t heard?” she asked back, equally as quiet as she looked around them, glaring away the strange looks people were sending their way.

“Heard what?”

“About Saturday night?”

“What about it?” Ray asked. “I haven’t been here all weekend, Linds. I was away on a spa weekend with my mom, what’s going on?”

“Let us tell him.” Ray looked past Lindsay, who turned to see Michael and Gavin standing behind her with equally solemn expressions. Ray felt his breath stutter, because he’d never seen Michael look so down, or Gavin smell so damp.

“What is going on?” Ray asked again, as Lindsay walked away down the hall. Gavin sniffed, like he was trying to hold back tears, and Michael just took Ray’s hand tightly in his.

“Come on, we gotta talk somewhere private.”

* * *

 

They took him into the upper school bathrooms, anyone in there clearing out pretty quickly as soon as their eyes fell onto a tearful Ray, who looked like he was ready to scream.

“What’s going on?” he asked for what felt like the twelfth time. Michael and Gavin were both quiet, looking at each other uneasily, like they weren’t sure what to say first. Ray gripped the sinks with his hands. “It’s about Saturday night, I gathered that… what happened? Is it Ryan?” he felt the tears in his eyes swell when he thought about what could’ve started all this. Everyone knew he was with Ryan- everyone in the whole school.

Had Ryan done something? Ray felt his stomach twist at the idea of Ryan doing anything that could warrant this much attention on him.

“Oh my god.” He groaned, turning from the sinks to Michael and Gavin. “He’s cheating on me, isn’t he?”

“God! No Ray-”

“-Ryan would never! He wasn’t even at the party that night.”

Ray relaxed, but only slightly. He was stupid to even imagine that Ryan would ever do anything like that. The room fell silent once again except for the sound of the one leaky faucet, drip-drip-dripping in the background.

“Well…” Ray asked. “What is it?”

Gavin shifted nervously on his foot, and Michael sighed looking from Gavin to the floor to Gavin again, and then finally, back to Ray.

“Someone… this guy- the same guy who you saw at Aaron Marquis party was there.”

“No- how… how did you even know I saw him?” Ray asked, feeling his breathing beginning to falter. Gavin walked over to him quickly, rubbing at Ray’s back as his hands gripped the edge of the sink so tightly, his knuckles matched the porcelain. Michael pressed his hand against his brow and sighed deeply.

“I was watching you, I saw you look at him and run out and… I couldn’t figure out why until Saturday…”

“Michael, no…” Ray pleaded, begging to anyone, any God that would listen that what he was thinking wasn’t true. “He didn’t…”

Michael sniffed and Ray watched as a tear rolled from his eye to his cheek. He’d never seen Michael cry before. “He said he had this video…”

“No, no, no…” Ray wailed, trying to steady his quivering legs by leaning onto the sink. This wasn’t happening, this wasn’t happening, this wasn’t _happening_.

“-A video of you.”

Ray didn’t need the rest of the explanation because he knew exactly what was coming next. He knew what the video was, he was in it for fucks sake and he had thought that nobody was ever, ever going to see it. Moving away from New York had made it even better, because even if anyone did see it over there, he’d never have to know.

But now the Alpha he’d been trying to get away from was here in Austin, and everybody knew. Everyone was at that party, he knew that. It was the end of finals celebration that people had been waiting for.

“Are you okay Ray?” Gavin asked quietly, noticing the way Ray’s tanned complexion had drained to white. Ray said nothing, just locked eyes with himself in the mirror and watched the tears roll down his face, before he leant forwards and threw up into the sink.

* * *

 

Ryan had been sat at home playing his _Playstation_ all day when the call came. He’d been waiting for Ray to call and although the Omega had promised to at least page him when he got home, he knew the likeliness of that to be slim because when Ray was tired there wasn’t much that could keep him from rolling into bed and falling asleep.

He set his controller down on the edge of the beanbag and reached for his cell phone, waiting for Ray’s name to flash up. He frowned, when he saw not that it wasn’t Ray, but Geoff who was calling him.

“Geoff?”

“Ryan, thank God! I tried to call you Saturday night and all day yesterday, where’ve you been?!”

“I was sleeping Saturday night, duh. And on Sunday I had relatives over, why, what’s going on?”

“I need to come over. I need to tell you something- something serious, face to face.”

“Geoff,” Ryan groaned. “I’m kinda busy with _Streetfighter._ ”

“-It’s about Ray. Something bad has happened, Ryan, and I really need to tell you before you hear about it from somebody else.”

Ryan sat bolt upright. “My place. _Now._ ”

* * *

 

Ryan was pacing the hallway floor outside his front door anxiously as he waited for the bell to ring. His father had given him a few odd looks as he passed, but made no comment about the distraught expression on his sons face as he moved from room to room. Ryan had his hands tightly balled into fists as he walked, until finally, he could hear the chime of the doorbell.

He pulled the door open and dragged Geoff downstairs into the basement, slamming the door behind him. Geoff stood in the middle of the room with one hand in his jean pocket, the other pulling at his hair nervously. Ryan’s gut twisted, because he rarely ever saw Geoff looking genuinely concerned about anything.

“What is going on Geoff?” he asked. Ryan liked things short and sweet and straight to the point, Geoff knew that. There was no point in trying to stall or soften the blow.

“Saturday night, we’re at that party, right? And then… Gavin, he wanders off into some room because he and Michael stared bickering about something or whatever… and he sees this girl outside, who stops him and asks if he’s Ray’s friend. And Gavin’s like, yeah, obviously, and she… she uh, tells him something. Something… crazy.”

“What Geoff, what is it? Tell me.” Ryan demanded. Geoff uncomfortably rocked back on his heels, sighing deeply.

“She says that there’s this guy in the living room. Afterwards, Michael tells me it’s the same guy Ray saw at Aaron Marquis party and ran away from or whatever?”

“Yeah, he was really upset, but he wouldn’t say why. What about the guy?” Ryan stepped forwards, not meaning to really come across as intimidating as he did. Geoff swallowed thickly.

“Gavin comes running to me crying, because he says this guy’s got some VHS tape he’s showing everyone. A tape of Ray… in his bed.”

Ryan froze. “W-what… I… I don’t understand.”

“I ran into this room to see what was going on, me and Jack but… the guy was gone- he fucking disappeared. But everyone saw it or heard about it… I just got a call from Michael saying they told Ray at school, and he threw up everywhere and got sent home.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Ryan yelled.

“I tried! I’ve been calling you all weekend but you weren’t picking up! Please Ryan, don’t be angry at Ray, he’s just a kid in this video according to Gavin. Can’t be older than fifteen, tops-”

“I’m…I’m not angry at Ray.” Ryan took a calming breath, stepping away from Geoff and pressed his fist to his furrowed brow. “This… _guy_. Where is he? Who was he with, does anyone know him?”

“Nope.” Geoff shook his head. “We asked around, but nobody knew who he was or where he went.”

“I…I can’t believe…” Ryan’s words trailed into nothing and he felt his fingers begin to shake before he balled them into a tight fist and yelled, shifting his weight and turning around to throw a punch into the wall of the basement, leaving behind a tiny crack.

“Ouch.” He mumbled afterwards, shaking his bloodied fist. Geoff approached him slowly, like a trainer to a wounded animal. Ryan was defensive for only a few short moments, before he deflated, and hung his head.

Geoff took that as a safe sign and walked towards him, pulling Ryan into a tight hug. “Don’t worry buddy.” He said. “We’ll get him.”

* * *

 

Ray wasn’t seen at school Tuesday or Wednesday. Michael expected his first day of absence, because it wasn’t like he’d be showing his face in a building where everyone had seen or heard about him on tape in just his underwear either.

The second day of absence is what worried him. In similar fashion to the fads and crazes and lunch-hall gossip that had run rife through the Austin Omgea Academy for years, Ray was old news by Wednesday afternoon. Michael wasn’t sure if people sympathised with him and felt too bad to bring it up, or simply didn’t care anymore, to busy bothering about their hair and their clothes and the Alpha they were seeing after school.

He paged Ray with this information, but received no reply from his fragile little friend.

“I’m so worried Michael.” Gavin said, pushing the soggy remnants of his chicken salad around his plate. “He’s probably so upset and embarrassed.”

Michael sighed. “Ray’s a big boy, he can handle it. Once he realises that nobody cares anymore, he’ll be fine. He’s probably at home right now, talking to Ryan on the phone about how dumb he’s been to get so upset.”

“Nu-uh.” Gavin replied. Michael frowned, quirking an eyebrow to encourage Gavin to continue. Gavin swallowed his mouthful of Coca-Cola.

“Geoff says he hasn’t been answering Ryan’s calls.” He explained. “After Geoff explained everything, Ryan was pretty miffed, but not at Ray. He’s more pissed off at the guy who exposed him. He’s been trying to call Ray since, but he wasn’t picking up.”

“Didn’t he go over there or anything?”

“Geoff says he wanted to, but Jack held him back. Said Ray will come out of his hidey-hole when he’s ready.” Gavin shrugged, shoving the tray away from him with the empty can sat on top. Michael rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, well Ray’s _our_ friend. What does Jack know anyway?” he said. “We should go over there now.”

“Now?” Gavin asked. “Michael, but it’s the last day!”

“So freakin’ what? They’re not gonna give us detention Gav.”

Gavin huffed, crossing his arms over his crisp white shirt. “But… we’ll miss the seniors leaving. The last day book-binning, the-”

“Gavin- what’s more important? A bunch of stupid traditions that we’ll do all over again next year, or Ray?”

Gavin paused, as if he was thinking it over. Michael shoved him lightly for being so insensitive, and eventually, Gavin sighed.

“Alright, you’re right, as usual.” He relented. “Let’s go and dig Ray out of whatever hole he’s buried himself in.”

* * *

 

Ray looked up as he heard a small knock from his door. He groaned quietly, before rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to not look so tearful. His mother had already been up several times in the past two days offering him food and hugs for whatever it was that upset him and Ray didn’t quite have the heart to tell her that he just wanted to wallow in sadness alone.

He took in a deep breath so his voice would be steady, and rehearsed his answer of _no mom, I don’t want pizza rolls. No, I’m okay, I’m just not feeling too well. No, it’s nothing to do with Ryan, everything is fine._

He opened the door, and froze as he saw Michael and Gavin on the other side. Gavin looked particularly distraught like he’d been crying himself, whereas Michael was just smiling at him somewhat reassuringly.

“See Gav, I told you he’d be here!” he said, stepping into the room. Even in his sadness, Ray silently admired the way Michael could lift the mood of the whole room, somewhat lighting it up even before he stalked up to the curtains and threw them open. Ray winced at the sunlight, but didn’t complain, climbing back onto his bed.

“Still not done crying?” Michael asked, picking up a used tissue between two fingers and tossing it into the nearly overflowing bin. Ray glared at him briefly and then rested his head on his bony knees.

“Leave him, Michael.” Gavin sighed, climbing under the bedcovers beside Ray and leaning his head on the Omega’s shoulder. “He’s obviously upset. Wouldn’t you be if everyone saw a video of you…” he trailed off awkwardly, “well… you know.”

“Ray,” Michael crawled into bed on the other side of his friend, pushing away the blanket Ray had pulled up to his chin. “You’re too pretty to be sad like this.”

“Whatever Michael. You don’t understand.”

“ _I_ don’t understand?” Michael asked incredulously. “Ray, as far as half the student body is concerned, I’m the biggest slut going. I know what it’s like to have people see parts of me I don’t want them to see.”

He didn’t offer much explanation past that, but Ray got the sense that Michael may have been hinting at something a little bigger than flyaway rumours about him and the many people he’d been seen with over the years. He didn’t push for answers, but he did let Michael wrap their fingers together.

“Ryan says you’ve been avoiding his calls.” Gavin said quietly. Ray hung his head.

“He’s probably only calling to break-up with me. He probably thinks I’m a complete slut and hates me for embarrassing him so much.” He huffed. Michael rolled his eyes.

“Ray, I love you, but stop being so _dumb_.” He whined. Gavin scolded him with a glare, but Michael ignored him. Instead of laying off as Gavin had silently warned him to, he bumped his forehead against Ray’s face playfully, forcing the Omega to look up. “Ryan just wants to know that you’re okay. Geoff said he was so mad at the guy that showed everyone, he was ready to kill the guy.”

“Sure he did.” Ray mumbled.

“He did Ray!” Gavin said. “He just wants to know what’s going on so he can help. We all do, honest.” Ray looked from Gavin to Michael, who nodded in agreement.

“Everyone at school’s already over it, Ray. Nobody’s talking about you anymore, there’s always another scandal to appease the airheads.” He added.

“Really?” Ray asked, pushing his glasses up on his face. “I thought this was a pretty big scandal.”

“I don’t think anyone saw much anyway. There was only a small group who saw the video, the rest is word of mouth only. It’s probably been so over-exaggerated that nobody believes it anymore.”

“You think?” Ray asked. Gavin nodded.

“Trust us Ray, you’re old news. And if any one of us see’s the guy again, he’s going down.”

Ray smiled at that, and leant against Gavin affectionately. “I guess I am glad I’ve got all you guys to look out for me.” He said. Michael leant across the space and kissed Ray on the cheek. “We’ll always have your back Ray. Fuck that guy, whoever he was.”

“His name was Miller.” Ray sniffed. “He was my boyfriend, for a brief time. My first boyfriend, ever. First Alpha too.”

“An Alpha male on your first go? You really do have it all going on.” Michael teased, making Ray smile and affectionately mutter _shut up_ in his direction.

“He was… nice, I suppose. I kinda… blended into the background at my school, and he wasn’t exactly like the most popular guy ever, but he was way out of my league. But… he liked me, for some reason.” He shrugged. Gavin pouted.

“For some reason? Maybe because you’re bloody adorable and lovely. I could probably think of even more reasons than that!”

“Whatever.” Ray rolled his eyes. “We were together, and he was super into like movies and stuff, and made his own short films... and then he asked if he could video _me_. Not like… _porn_ really but… what you saw, basically, that’s what he wanted.” He sighed, shaking his head and leaning forwards to rest it in his hands. “I was so stupid,” he let out a soft, annoyed laugh. “I was so caught up in the idea that he wanted to even be with me, he wanted to video _me_ , that I fucking let him do it. And once I’d done it once… it was like he just expected it of me.” He sat back, crossing his arms across his chest and sighed deeply. Gavin laid back against his side, and Michael sat bolt upright beside him, playing with Ray’s hands in an effort to distract himself from being angry.

“I told him I didn’t want to do it, and I wanted him to delete it. He flipped out and dumped me. Soon after that, he moved away. Who would’ve guessed he’d end up in this fucking state out of everywhere else in the country.” He scoffed. “Like I get that Texas is fucking huge, but he still managed to find me. I’ll bet as soon as he heard I was here and that I was in that crowd, he planned to fucking ruin it for me.”

“Well, jokes on him,” Michael said, chin up in the air. “Fuck him, because he didn’t do shit. Nobody at our school cares anymore, and now it’s summer half of those bitches will be heading off to their five-star resort vacations until long after it blows over.”

“Plus, Ryan, Geoff and Jack would go for anyone who talked bad against you.” Gavin added. Michael nodded.

“And don’t forget us, too.” He said with a smile. “I’ll fuck up anyone who tries to hurt you, Ray.” Slowly, he drew Ray’s hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. Ray smiled, hiding his face in his shoulder at Michael’s tender actions. Gavin giggled and Michael laughed, crawling up the bed to lie on the other side of Ray.

“And fucking call Ryan or something,” he muttered, tickling at Ray’s side to make him smile. “He’s all tearing his hair out thinking you’re like, holed up in here ready to commit. So put his mind at ease maybe? Get some sunlight, even?” he teased. Ray grinned and nodded, squirming as Michael tickled him.

“I won’t stop until you say yes!”

“Yes, yes!” Ray begged, tears of laughter spilling from his eyes. “I’ll call him, okay?”

“Good.” Michael released him, and climbed off the bed. Gavin followed and the two headed to the door, leaving Ray laid out in the middle of his bed.

“Where you going?” Ray mumbled, stretching like a cat.

“We’re going home, dude. You’ve got an Alpha to take care of.”

* * *

 

Even with Michael and Gavin’s reassurance taking a weight off of his shoulders, Ray’s heart thudded as he waited for Ryan to pick up the phone. He’d gone on the safe bet of the land-phone, unwilling to run up his cell-phone bill any more than Jerry already paid.

What was really only a few rings felt like hours to Ray as he sat cross legged on his bed, nibbling anxiously at the skin of his thumb until he heard “Hello?”

“Ryan?”

“-Ray! Oh, thank God, I’ve been trying to call you.”

“I know,” Ray said. “I’m…sorry, I guess.”

“You don’t have to be sorry Ray.” Ryan said. Ray laid back on his bed, clutching the phone close to his ear with his sweater-covered hands. It was one of Ryan’s baggy hoodies, absolutely saturated in the Alpha’s scent. It always made him feel safer and less nervous in tense situations. “Seriously, Ray, it’s not your fault. When Geoff told me what happened, all I wanted to do was kill the guy who showed everyone.”

“I know, thank you Ryan- I guess…I guess I just had this stupid idea that you would absolutely hate me for it. I was young and stupid, and it’ll never-”

“Doll, I’d never hate you.” Ryan interrupted him. Ray felt a small smile grow on his face.

“Really?” He asked. “Even if I… smashed up your SNES?”

Ryan’s short laugh vibrated through the tinny phone speaker against Ray’s ear. “I’d be maybe a little annoyed… but I don’t know, I could probably live without Nintendo.” He replied, the smirk in his voice more than clear.

Ray laughed at that. “I missed this. Talking to you.”

“I missed you too, Doll. I wanted to march round to your place and talk to you but Jack talked me out of it. Said you’d come out when you were ready.”

“That’s sort of right, at least.” Ray said. “I had some help from Michael and Gavin. But… it was nice that they’d come over and make sure I was okay.”

“They’re good friends to you.”

“They are.” Ray nodded, even though he knew Ryan couldn’t see him. Almost as if he was nodding to himself, reminding himself that Michael and Gavin were always looking out for him, even if sometimes they annoyed more then they assisted. “After I told them the full story, I felt so much better. Like this whole… weight was lifted. The stupid secret was out and everyone was over it.”

“Nobody’s really talking about it anymore, according to Jack. And even if they are, they’d have us all to deal with.”

“Thanks Ryan.” Ray said. “I suppose you want to know everything then, too?”

“Well…” Ryan hesitated. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I will admit that I am a little curious.”

Ray sighed. “It’s not that much of a story. Short version, Miller was my first boyfriend, and he was super into like cameras and stuff. He was older than me and I stupidly agreed to let him film me in my underwear. It wasn’t anything more than that… but after that video was made he kept asking me to do it again. I said no, he dumped me and moved away.”

“He sounds like an asshole.”

Ray laughed. “He was. You’re definitely an improvement.”

“Well, hopefully we’ll never see him again, Ray. I hate it when you get upset, and I’ll defend you to anyone who’s got a single bad thing to say.”

“I don’t know,” Ray sighed. “I’ve got this weird feeling in my gut that this isn’t really over. That I’m gonna fucking walk around the corner and he’ll be there, waiting to fuck something else up for me.”

“I won’t let that happen.” Ryan insisted. “Burnie Burns’ party is next weekend, and we’re invited. If he is there, I’ll make sure to teach him a lesson.”

“You don’t have to do that Ryan. Violence isn’t gonna change anything.”

“Maybe not. But sometimes… It’s necessary.”

Their conversation dwindled after that and even as Ryan left him with an _I love you_ and a promise to come over the next day, Ray had an uneasy feeling in his gut. As much as he loved fighter video games, he hated violence, especially when it concerned Alpha’s. He’d watched way too many brawls in his father’s bar back in New York and knew that violence rarely solved anything.

But then, Ryan wasn’t just a drunk Alpha in a bar. Ryan was _his_ Alpha, they’d been together for a short couple of months but it felt like a lifetime. They’d had _sex_ , Ray had even let Ryan knot him on their first time. Relationships between Alpha’s and Omega’s moved quickly, he knew that, and if he was of age, he’d have probably begged Ryan to mate with him by now. Even if it wasn’t officially in terms of claiming and bonding and all that adult shit, he was Ryan’s Omega, and it was only natural that Ryan felt so protective over him.

And if an asshole like Miller was dumb enough to get in the middle of that, who was Ray to stop Ryan tearing a sizeable chunk out of him?


	7. Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so remember that storm I mentioned?

Chapter VII

 

 

Ray spent the first week of summer in the comforting embrace of Ryan’s Egyptian cotton bedsheets and warm scent. It was nice, to have nothing but eating and getting out of bed to worry about. Ryan’s parents had flown off to some tropical destination Ray couldn’t remember the name of with a weak goodbye and little explanation of when they’d be back. Ryan didn’t seem particularly alarmed by it and shrugged when Ray questioned him, explaining that they liked to have their space.

“You’re missing the big picture here Doll,” Ryan said with a smirk, rolling over to lie on his front beside Ray in his bed. “Big empty house, nobody here to listen…” he leant upwards, kissing Ray on the lips and smiled as he heard breathy laughter underneath him.

“You’re ridiculously cheesy.” Ray said with just the right faint hint of fondness in his tone. Ryan laughed and rolled over to lay against Ray’s side, kissing him softly on the shoulder. Ray turned his head to rest it against Ryan’s and nosed at his neck to catch the faint wisps of his scent.

“We should never leave here.” Ray said with a yawn. “Never ever.”

Barely a second of silence passed before Ray’s cell phone began to ring. “Excellent timing from…” Ray glanced at the caller ID and huffed, “Geoff, as usual.” He flipped the phone open and yanked the ariel, leaning it between his and Ryan’s ears so they could both listen.

“Ray of sunshine!” Geoff greeted cheerfully. Ray couldn’t help but smile at the joyful tone Geoff always took with him.

“Geoff.” He purred sarcastically, ignoring the dirty look Ryan gave him.

“Hey! I thought I told you I prefer big-daddy, or if you're feeling frisky- daddy _cool_.”

“Nice one big daddy.” Ryan interrupted as Ray laughed behind the back of his palm. “What do you want?”

“Party, Thursday night- costumes. You guys in?”

Ryan and Ray shared twin groans and eye rolls. “Do we have a choice?” Ray asked.

“No. Get your little ass over to my place tomorrow morning. We’re going fancy-dress shopping.” Michael yelled over the phone. Ray leant against Ryan’s chest and smiled.

“Alright, fine.” He agreed. “Until then, leave us the fuck alone.”

Gavin’s voice called over the speaker, “Use protection!” and then the phone hung up. Ryan chuckled into Ray’s ear. “Are we really getting safe-sex lectures from Gavin Free now? What has our lives come to?”

“I don’t know, but I’m into it.” Ray shrugged, turning so Ryan’s face was pressed against his. “Now you wanna fuck or play video games?”

“Both?”

Ray snorted. “That sounds complicated and downright messy. What if you got splooge on your controller? _That’d_ be hard to explain at GameStop.”

“I thought we agreed you’d stop using the term _splooge_.” Ryan grimaced. Ray smirked and gave a tiny shrug.

“Hey, I promised I’d stop using it _after_ sex. You didn’t say anything about before, and- _hmph…_ ” Ray was cut off by Ryan’s lips crashing into his, rough yet careful kisses brushing across his mouth and slowly coaxing it open. He had a thousand more snarky comments to bounce off of Ryan’s faux-distain of his childish vocabulary but then, Ryan’s lips _were_ soft as hell and his hands were wandering beneath the navy bed sheets.

“Fuck, I love you.” Ryan muttered as his mouth travelled down to the open expanse of Ray’s neck.

“I guess you’re alright.” Ray replied. Ryan glared at him, but couldn’t hide the smile from his face as Ray’s hands reached up to play with the thick hair at the base of his skull. “Okay, fine… you got me- I also share strong feelings for you.”

“Really? I’m flattered.”

“Love you.”

Ryan smiled. “Yeah, you’re alright.”

“Hey! I _really_ am having a bad influence on you.” Ray tilted his head smugly. However, Ryan was much too busy to notice, clearly much more interested in leaving tiny dark hickeys down his chest.

“You enjoy it way too much.” Ryan mumbled. Ray smiled.

“And,” he continued “ _I_ enjoy this…” Ray tilted his head back and sighed as he felt the cool rush of air across his body from Ryan folding the bedsheet away from them. Ryan’s large hands travelled from their place at his hips down to his thighs. Slowly, he pushed Ray’s thighs apart and knelt up in front of him, hands hooked at the back of Ray’s knees.

“Me too.” Ray replied quietly, as Ryan bent down and placed a soft kiss on the inside of his thigh. Ryan looked up to him briefly, unearthly blue eyes sparkling at him.

“I enjoy every part of you.” He whispered. Ray hid his blush behind his forearm, grinning into his skin.

“Sappy moment over, do you think you could stop adoring my thighs and start jerking my dick, or?-” Ray giggled as Ryan rolled his eyes, skipping Ray’s crotch all together and instead tickling his abdomen, making him squirm around the bed. “Alright, alright, I’m sorry- stop!” he laughed, grabbing at Ryan’s shoulders and pulling him back up so the two were eye level again.

“If you’re going to insist on being an asshole, I won’t go near yours.” Ryan warned him playfully. Ray groaned at the awfulness of Ryan’s joke before using just about all the strength he had to flip the two over so he could sit in Ryan’s lap, rocking his hips against Ryan’s crotch ever so slightly. He settled his palms flat on Ryan’s chest.

“Oh so we’re playing this game now?” Ryan asked, quirking an eyebrow as his hands moved to sit gently at Ray’s hips. The Omega nodded with a smile, rocking his hips at a slightly faster pace so his ass was brushing across the slowly swelling flesh of Ryan’s knot. Ryan couldn’t help but let out a small moan, head pressed back into the pillows against his headboard.

“Fine, I surrender. You’re a _much_ better tease than me,” Ryan groaned as Ray gave a particularly slow drag of his hips. “And I’ll let you use ‘splooge’ as an appropriate term for semen?” he offered.

Ray grinned, stilling on Ryan’s hips. “Just what I wanted to hear. I’m yours.”

Ryan sat up and wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist, cuddling his Omega against his chest. “And I am equally yours.”

Ray sighed as he felt Ryan’s fingers stroking across the cleft of his ass and wander further. “Perfect.” He smiled. “Absolutely what _I_ wanted to hear.”

* * *

 

“So I wanna be sexy, but not slutty- like, Halloween, but like... summer Halloween? Also, not scary. But definitely sexy… just not overly sexy-”

“You wanna be sexy, I understand.” Gavin groaned, folding his arms. “Michael, you’re sexy anyway, love. You could be sexy in any of these outfits.” He gestured at the racks of cheap nylon costumes, ranging from slutty cheerleader to slutty nun. Previous to this particular shopping trip, Ray hadn’t even been aware that nuns could be slutty.

“Can we just get this over with?” Ray asked with a huff, rolling his eyes and checking his pager. “I hate dressing up anyway.”

“Even on Halloween?” Gavin asked, messy eyebrows sky-rocketing to the top of his forehead.

“Especially on Halloween.”

“Oh _what-ever_ , Ray’s a spoil-sport, what else is new?” Michael glared at his two friends, one hand cocked at his hip and the other holding up a mostly see-through angel costume. “Too slutty?” he asked.

Ray and Gavin both nodded. “Too slutty.” They agreed, in perfect sync.

Michael rolled his eyes, casting the dress back to the dusty end of the rack. “This _is_ harder than I thought.”

“I still think we should go matching.” Gavin offered with a shrug. Michael pouted, but didn’t go to the usual extent of aggressive groaning or bratty eye rolling, meaning he was still considering the idea.

“It wouldn’t be _too_ awful I suppose.” Ray said. “I mean, if I’ve got to wear itchy clothes and look like a moron, at least we’ll all look like morons together.”

“But what could we match as with the three of us?” Michael whined, pushing through the fabrics on the rack with his bottom lip sticking out.

“I don’t know.” Gavin sighed, toeing at the ground with his sneaker. “Second opinion?”

Michael pulled the antenna out of his cell phone. “I’m calling Geoff.”

The phone rang for a few seconds, until a faint buzz was heard and Michael had that typical _Geoff_ blush-smirk on his face. “Hey big daddy-”

“Gross!” Ray shouted. Michael flipped him off silently, as Gavin elbowed him in the ribs.

“Yeah, I’m out with Gav and Ray-” he paused, tapping his foot restlessly against the linoleum floor of the costume store. Michael rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’ll tell them.” He looked up to Gavin and Ray. “Geoff says hi to you both.” Another pause, fingers tapping against his thigh. “And, he thinks you’re both hot. Now Jack’s yelling at him…” he rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure Geoff’s drunk.”

“Lemme speak to him.” Gavin huffed, walking over and snatching the phone from Michael’s pale fingers.

“Hi Geoff”…“Sorry, _daddy cool_.”…“Yeah. You _are_ pretty gross, Geoff.”…”Anyway, me and Michael and Ray are wondering what group costume to go as for Halloween.”

Gavin’s face folded into confusion, eyebrows furrowed towards the bridge of his nose and lip tucked between his teeth.

“The _what_? I-I’ve _never_ heard of them! What _are_ you talking about?”

Ray groaned loudly, storming over to Gavin. “Give _me_ the phone.” He demanded, pulling it from Gavin’s grasp. “Hello, Geoff?”

“No, I’m not calling you Big Daddy, fuck off and put someone sober on the phone.” Ray folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes, waiting a few seconds before his face softened.

“ _Ryan_.” He drawled.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Phone-sex on your own bill, asshole! If I go over again, my dad’ll kill me!” he warned. Ray rolled his eyes, but nodded.

“Yeah, so what was Geoff talking about?” he asked. There was a short pause that Michael and Gavin could only assume was explanation. “Oh…” Ray eventually said, a small smile growing on his face. “That could work.”

* * *

 

“Have I ever told you that you look good in green?”

Ray turned around to face Ryan, who was laid out on his bed, twirling his crown around his finger casually with a smirk on his face. Ray tugged at the hem of his dress in a futile plea to lengthen it, wishing he hadn’t trusted Michael with buying before he could try it on.

“Yeah, whatever asshole. I look good in every colour.”

“You do.” Ryan agreed, nodding. He stroked at the itchy fur of his self-appointed “Mad King” costume. “But you make an especially cute powerpuff girl.”

“I hate you.” Ray groaned, tugging at his white socks so they’d stay up. “It was a good idea, but I hate you. I hate dressing up- it’s not even Halloween! What am I supposed to do then?!”

“If you’re good, I’ll take you trick or treating.” Ryan winked. Ray rolled his eyes, but laughed anyway, climbing onto the bed.

“Oh really?” he asked, laying against Ryan. “What’s my treat?”

“I’ve got a few months to figure something out.”

Ryan lent down, brushing his nose across Ray’s dark hair affectionately. He loved the way Ray smelt. It was soft, coconut and vanilla together washing over him like a cool breeze. Before meeting Ray, he’d been so sick of the classic ‘Omega’ smell-  a  nauseating mix of strawberries and hubba bubba that ran through his school corridors, Omega’s dousing themselves in dollar store scent-enhancer that was apparently meant to entice people like him. For Ryan, anything stronger than Michael’s cherry-pie candy-cane infusion was hard to be around.

Ray was the perfect mix of strength and subtlety for him. He didn’t know how the Omega did it, but somehow he managed to rub his smell all over every part of Ryan’s home. His bed, his clothes- even his basement! He couldn’t move five feet without being stroked by it, and frankly, he didn’t mind at all.

* * *

 

By the time they rolled up outside the party, Jack behind the wheel of Geoff’s precious Jeep (as Geoff had already started drinking on the way to pick up Ray and Ryan), it was already much underway.

There was the usual suspects scattered around the house, passed out on a couch or puking in the sink. The rest of their known friends were either gathered in clusters chatting amongst themselves, laughing together and doing shots, or dancing together in the middle of the room. The house was filled with the customary mix of the pumping bass from the speakers and the overzealous shout-talking that people used to communicate.

For one-year-ago Ray, this would’ve been a nightmare. But present Ray had a little more confidence than that, and walked into the kitchen with ease, greeting people on his way across, Ryan right behind him.

“Raging party Ashley.” He heard Ryan say from behind him. Ray nodded to himself- so this was _Ashley’s_ party, nobody had mentioned before.

Ashley was dressed as Wonder Woman, judging by the whole red-white and blue thing she had going on.

“Thanks!” She smiled. “Slammin’ costumes. I _love_ the powerpuff girls!”

Ray turned to see Michael and Gavin standing across the room from him, arms linked in their pink and blue dresses as they talked to a senior called Joel Heyman who had a long black cape on like a vampire.

“I guess that everybody got the costume memo then.” Ray said, glancing around the room at the various standard fancy-dress costumes people had gone for.

“Yep.” Ashley nodded. “I’ve seen three batman’s so far. Don’t tell them though, I want them to feel unique.”

Ray and Ryan laughed, as Meg approached the group- bubblegum popping loudly from between her lips.

“Hey guys!” she greeted with a smirk.

Ray watched as Ryan desperately tried to decipher Meg’s costume. He’d guessed it straight away, but although pretty nerdy, Ryan wasn’t comic book nerdy. He was pretty clueless when it came to the stuff that _actually_ mattered.

“Uh… clown-girl?” he eventually offered, eyes squinted in concentration. Ashley scoffed and Meg laughed, punching Ryan softly on the arm.

“As _if_ you can’t tell! I really need to educate you on your comic book knowledge.”

“Yes! You _do_!”

Ray laughed. “She’s Harley Quinn, moron.”

“Thank you!” Meg exclaimed. “See, Ray gets it!” she prodded Ryan in the chest. He only laughed.

“Alright, alright- I’m sorry for being incompetent.”

Meg pouted, but a smile lingered on her face. “You’re forgiven.” She then looked to Ray. “Oh, and Powerpuff Girls? _So_ cute. You make an awesome Buttercup.”

“I was wondering for a while that nobody would get it.” Ray laughed, fingers running over his dress. “It was Geoff’s idea, actually.”

As if on cue, Geoff stumbled into the room with Gavin on his back. Michael was with standing between Jack and Joel, staring at the two with a grin. Geoff’s Pirate costume had taken a drastic turn apparently since arriving, as he now had somebody’s suit-jacket on, and a plastic monocle.

“Geoff, what are you wearing?” Ryan asked. Geoff looked up at Ryan, grinning deliriously.

“Dude. _Corpirate!”_ Geoff exclaimed, pointing at the monocle. Gavin laughed wickedly on his back, head thrown back as everyone else stared blankly.

“Sorry, what?” Ryan asked. Geoff rolled his eyes.

“Dude. Corpirate… corporate? I’m a pirate, but I’m also an investment banker! It’s a whole thing, look-” Geoff faded a little after that, his rapid fire slightly slurred explanation behind the disaster on his body blurring away into the background noise of the party. Meg and Ashley and Ryan were listening intently with amused grins on their faces, but Ray was focused on something else.

He was there- Miller. Standing across the room dressed in a half-assed generic superhero costume with a red cup in his hand, leant against the wall talking to some girl Ray didn’t recognise. The hairs on the back of his arms stood up.

He was not going to let Miller ruin this for him.

Still unaware, Ryan bumped Ray with his shoulder, grinning at him. Ray attempted to smile back, but his focus was still across the room on the boy who hadn’t yet noticed he was there. His attempt must not have been convincing enough, because Ryan tapped his shoulder again.

“Huh?”

“Ray. What is it, what are you-” Ryan paused, following Ray’s gaze. Like a math problem, Ray could practically hear the cogs turning in Ryan’s brain. He’d noticed, of course he had. “-is that… is that him?” Ryan asked. Gone was the usual soft deep tone of Ryan’s voice. He wasn’t smiling and for once- he truly looked _angry_. Ray had never seen Ryan look angry before, but this was definitely it. Nobody else had noticed yet, but being so close Ray could smell the slight change in Ryan’s scent, like the Oak-wood trees were burning into embers.

“Ryan, please-” but it was too late. Ryan had leant off of him. Everyone else was still distracted by Geoff, but Ray had to watch as Ryan marched over. He felt his chest tighten- how was it always that exactly what he didn’t want to happen, happened? Why did things always have to change from the moment they were going well, like his life was some kind of shitty dollar movie?

“Hey, Ray- what’s wrong?” Michael had sprinted over to stand beside him, being maybe the only person in the room who had noticed Ray, standing on his own at one end with tears resting in his eyes.

“I-Ryan… Michael, please, stop him!”

Michael didn’t even have time to ask what it was Ryan needed to be stopped for, because an uproar had cascaded over them, a rumbling mix of growls and grunts as Ryan had grabbed Miller by the collar of his cheap T-shirt and was holding him against the wall.

“Hey buddy what’s your problem?!”

Everyone turned around to look, but at the look on Ryan’s face, they kept back. Even the biggest toughest Alpha’s in the room knew that Ryan could probably tear them apart if he wanted to. It was the fact that he rarely ever showed signs of aggression that made his outburst seem so frightful, but Ryan was the captain of the football team for a reason.

“What’s my fucking problem?” Ryan asked quietly. “You. You hurt my fucking Omgea, _that’s_ my problem.”

Ray’s faint call of no was drowned in the sea of people, stampeding towards the action as not to miss a single second anymore. He could barely see Ryan, barely hear over the sound of people talking and the music and everything else buzzing around his head. Suddenly, he felt like he was suffocating. He needed to get out- he needed to get out of there right then, but his legs wouldn’t move off the floor.

Ray only heard one snippet of conversation before the dam busted, and chaos was unleashed in the room.

“Oh yeah? Well guess what big-guy, the little slut was _my_ Omega first.”

After that, the crowd had flinched backwards as Ryan’s fist slammed into Miller’s face, knocking him back against the wall before he dragged him to the floor, wailing on him an uncharacteristic display of mindless violence. Ray wasn’t sure how long it went on for, but at some point Geoff had slightly sobered and had pushed his way to the front, watching silently as Ryan pounded Miller’s face into a pulp.

Geoff’s panicked eyes scanned the room, over the faces gathered into the crowd. Ray wasn’t sure who exactly he was looking for, until his eyes travelled over to where he and Michael were stood. That was it- Geoff was looking for Michael. He wanted to make sure Michael was somewhere safe.

Michael wasn’t looking at Geoff, Michael was staring at the ground where the two Alpha’s were grappling. Geoff didn’t appear to be looking at Michael either, and it was only when Ray looked up at Geoff’s eyes when he realised that Geoff hadn’t been looking for Michael at all.

He’d been looking for Ray.

Geoff and Ray held eye contact for a few seconds, before Geoff pushed his way into the ruckus and dragged Ryan away by the base of his neck, tossing him backwards against the wall. Miller was laid out, still breathing but covered in blood. He’d heal, that was for sure- but it was more serious than a school-yard scrap.

“That’s enough!” Geoff yelled. Miller rolled over to his side, coughing up a small pile of blood beside him. That was when Ray could make out Ashley, running forwards into the crowd and lifting the bleeding boy up, Jack and Burnie helping her carry him out towards the kitchen.

“Uh… everyone just- carry on with the party, okay?” Meg’s voice came out, more like a plea than a suggestion. Ray watched from afar as she turned to look at Ryan, who was sat back against the wall, face resting in his bloodied hands. Ray couldn’t tell from that far away, but it looked like Ryan was crying, Geoff crouched beside him and rubbing his back.

Ryan looked up. He didn’t even have to search, his eyes were drawn straight to Ray, who was gripping at Michael’s dress like it was his safety rope. Ray noted the way Ryan’s eyes were rimmed red with tears, the cut on his forehead and his swollen lip. Part of him wanted to run over, to grab Ryan and cuddle with him and maybe even cry a little at the extent his Alpha would go to to protect him. Another part of him, the louder voice was replaying Jack’s words from the first night he and Ryan had met, over and over in his head.

_“He hasn’t got the whole… pushy intimidating vibe that some people think Alpha’s are supposed to have, but he sometimes… plays a little too rough.”_

_“I-I don’t understand.”_

_“He sometimes doesn’t know his own strength, is what I’m getting at. He never got on well with Omega’s when he was younger because they were always afraid of him,”_

Ray broke eye contact, and turned his head away from Ryan, to Michael.

“Can…can I stay at your place tonight, Michael?”

Michael sighed, and nodded. “Of course you can buddy. I’ll call my mom, she can come pick us up.”

* * *

 

_To; Ryan <3_

_Call me?_

_To; Ryan <3_

_Please. We need to talk._

_To; Ryan <3_

_Call me? I called ur landphone but u didn’t answer_

_To; Ryan <3_

_Y wont u talk to me?_

_To; Ryan <3_

_Please talk to me._

 

Ray threw his pager across the room, wincing when it bounced on the floor. It was probably broken, but what did he care? He only really ever used it to talk to Ryan, Michael and Gavin preferred actual texting. His beeper meant nothing if Ryan wasn’t on the other side of it.

It had been three days since the chaos of Ashley’s costume party and Ryan still hadn’t spoken to him. Not a single text, a message, a call or a voicemail. Ray hadn’t really left his bedroom since that night, desperately waiting by his land-phone for a call that obviously wasn’t coming any time soon.

Part of him wanted to get up and actually do something for once- something irrational like storming round to Ryan’s house and demanding his presence and his attention and his love. But then, Ray realised that that was really quite childish and very pathetic- there was no way he was going to get through to Ryan like that.

Ray’s phone rang, startling him. He scrambled to find it in his bed and flipped it open excitedly, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Ray! Are you okay?”

Ray deflated. Of all the people to be calling him, he really didn’t expect it to be Jack. Ray loved Jack, he was probably the least asshole-ish out of their entire group, and he couldn’t help but smile a little at the thought of Jack calling up to check on him.

“Yeah, I’m alright.”

“I’m guessing Ryan still hasn’t spoken to you?” Jack sounded tired over the phone, exhaling deeply. Ray wrapped his knees against his chest and laid back against his headboard.

“No. He won’t answer any of my texts or my calls. I think he’s mad at me for leaving.”

“I don’t think he’s mad.” Jack said. “I think he’s scared. Scared that you’re scared.”

Ray frowned. “ _I’m_ scared? Scared of what?”

“Look, Ray… I’ll call you back, alright? Geoff’s pulling up outside my door and we’re going over to Ryan’s now. Bye.”

Jack didn’t give him a chance to say much else, just hung up the phone and left Ray alone and wondering what it was he possibly could’ve meant by _scared._

* * *

 

“Ray thinks Ryan’s mad at him for leaving.” Jack said, as Geoff’s jeep rolled into the hilled streets of Ryan’s neighbourhood. Geoff’s fingers tapped against the wheel anxiously as his speed slowed, eyes out for Ryan’s shiny white door.

“Oh yeah? What’d you tell him?”

“The truth.” Jack shrugged. “That Ryan thinks he’s scared. I didn’t go into any more detail than that though. That’s a conversation Ryan’s got to have with him.”

“The best we can do is try and convince him, I suppose.” Geoff sighed, pulling up on the curb outside Ryan’s home. “Drag him out from where he’s hiding. Has he even texted you?”

“Barely.” Jack replied. Geoff shut the engine off and the two climbed out of the car, Geoff’s hands buried in the pockets of his bomber jacket. “I’ve only been getting short answers. He knows we’re here though,” Jack glanced at his beeper, clipped on his belt. “Says to come up to his room.”

“He’s not even in his basement? Jeez. Something must be really wrong with him.”

* * *

 

It was Ray’s scent that hit Geoff first as he opened the door to Ryan’s bedroom. Jesus, the Omega must’ve been living round there in the past few weeks to be that potent strong over every inch of Ryan’s room. Ryan himself was laid out on his bed smoking a cigarette, perhaps in a poor attempt to eradicate the smell from the room.

“Since when do you smoke tobacco, mr-athlete?” Geoff snorted. Ryan glared at him through red, bloodshot eyes.

“This isn’t a cigarette.” He said. Jack’s mouth formed into a surprised _oh_ , and Geoff rolled his eyes marching over and snatching the _doubie_ straight from Ryan’s hands.

“Dude. Your mom would kill you.”

“My mom isn’t here.” Ryan bit back, shifting over slightly so Geoff could lay next to him, watching as the Alpha took a deep hit, before passing it back.

Jack sat down in Ryan’s desk chair, wheeling over to the end of the bed where the two laid and rolled his eyes.

“We did _not_ come here to get high.” He pointed out.

Geoff shrugged. “What? It’s been a tense few days, I need to take the edge off. Both Michael and Gavin won’t get off my back about this asshole.” He nudged Ryan, who was flicking a lighter over the edge of the smoked out joint. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

“Me?”

“Yes.” Geoff rolled his eyes. “Dude. Get your fucking act together and go back to being in Ray’s tight asshole 24/7, because both my Omega’s are up _my_ ass till you do.”

Jack sniggered. “Up your ass? You’d probably enjoy it.”

“What Griffon and I do in my spare time is our fucking business.” Geoff grumbled, folding his arms. Ryan smirked at him.

“Still lapping at Griffon’s heels then?”

Geoff sighed. Griffon was a female Alpha, the _first_ Alpha he’d ever even thought of in a remotely sexual way. From the moment he’d met her, long before Michael, she’d been the first person to really captivate his attention for long.

They still hooked up every now and then, but not so much anymore because she had her own life and Geoff had Michael and Gavin, who were both cool with the arrangement. It was biology, Geoff supposed. It didn’t matter how much he loved Griffon, he was an Alpha and he was always going to be at the mercy of his Omega’s.

“Shut up.” Geoff snatched the doubie back from Ryan and balanced it between his lips. “She’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah. And you’re her bitch.” Jack teased. Geoff glared at him.

“Wasn’t this supposed to be about Ryan fucking up? How did we turn to me?”

Ryan sighed, rubbing at his eyes with the palm of his hands. Geoff turned over to watch him. It was like Ryan had been deflated, the way he was laying with such a forlorn expression. His hair was greasy and his skin dry, flaky around his eyes Geoff guessed from where he’d been crying.

“Seriously dude, you’ve gotta talk to him.” Geoff sighed. “I know you think that he’s suddenly going to be scared of you because he saw you beat the shit out of that guy, but you’re wrong. Kid’s tougher than he looks.”

Ryan groaned, running his hands from his hair, down over his face.

“I know, I know.” He said. “I just sometimes feel like he deserves so much better, you know?”

“Ray doesn’t feel like that, though Rye.” Jack said. “To him, you’re like the fucking ideal. He loves you, and the more you push him away the more you hurt his feelings. He is holding it together for now, but you leave him long enough and he’ll break.”

“I’m a terrible Alpha.” Ryan said, after a long pause.

“You’re not that bad. I’m probably a lot worse, and I still manage to keep two Omega’s around.” Geoff joked. “In all seriousness, Ray is pretty head over heels for you, so you must be doing something right. Promise me you’ll talk to him?”

Ryan nodded, “I promise.”

“Good.” Geoff grinned, sitting up and stubbing out his joint in the ashtray on the nightstand. “Video Games?”

* * *

 

Ray flinched, waking up so abruptly that he almost rolled out of bed. For a few short seconds, the sheer terror of falling down a thousand stories filled his body before he realised he was awake, in his bed. He must’ve been dreaming or something, to be startled that much.

And then he heard it. The tap, loud against his window.

Ray frowned. Grabbing his glasses he ran over, peering outside the window to see whatever bird or squirrel it was messing with him. Fucking nature, got him every time.

Except for this time. Because there wasn’t a bird. There wasn’t a squirrel. It wasn’t a particularly sharp wind, knocking the branches from the tree in his front yard into his house. It was Ryan, stood outside with a desperate look on his face, a handful of rocks.

Ray immediately recognised Ryan’s car, the shiny red mustang reflecting the street lights into his eyes.

“Ryan?” he whispered to himself. Ryan couldn’t hear him, all the way down in the street, but he could see Ray was looking so he waved frantically, beckoning the Omega to come outside. Ray sighed, but nodded, quickly running to his wardrobe to pull out a jacket.

* * *

 

Ryan’s car had somehow managed to carry that new car smell for the entirety of its life, which Ray could never understand. Then, Ryan did hardly drive it anywhere unless Ray begged him too, so that would explain the spotless interior. Neither of them had spoken since Ray snuck out of his house and into the car, and now they were wordlessly driving away from his neighbourhood.

Ryan reached across his lap into the glovebox and pulled out a jumbo box of _sweethearts._

“Peace offering?”

Ray didn’t say anything, but took the box anyhow, breaking the seal and rolling a single sweetheart between his fingers. He read the printed.

“Be mine?” he asked with a grin, handing he heart out to Ryan. There was a brief pause, a mere second of awkwardness before Ryan grinned and opened his mouth, letting Ray slip the candy onto his tongue. Ryan kissed his fingers as they brushed across his lips, and Ray grinned.

“Where are we going? Make out spot up a mountain or something more cliché?” he asked.

“I was thinking more empty Chuck E Cheese car-park, but if you want to be romantic I can get onto the freeway…”

“Chuck E Cheese? Dude, that’s hot.”

It was weird, how quickly they could slip back into their familiar banter and routine as they drove around to the empty car lot, Ryan pulling to a stop over two spaces. They were both silent for a moment as the car engine quietened, Ray staring at Ryan- Ryan staring at the steering wheel.

“I’m sorry.” They both said.

“You don’t need to be sorry, Ray. It was my fault- at Ashley’s, things didn’t need to get out of hand like that-”

“-I should’ve been there for you, Rye. I shouldn’t have run off with Michael and hid when you needed me.”

Ryan sighed. “We’re both stupid, aren’t we?”

“I’m worse.”

“No- I’m worse.” Ryan laughed. “And don’t you dare turn this into an ‘I’m worse’ fight, so help me _God_ …”

Ray laughed. “Alright, fine.” He shrugged. “But for the record, I’m probably worse. I missed you.”

“I missed you so much.” Ryan pushed his head back against the car seat. Ray grinned, unbuckling his seat belt. Ryan turned at the sound, furrowing his brow as if to figure out what exactly it was Ray was doing. He didn’t get much of a chance for logical thought, however, because Ray had climbed across the car and into his lap, cuddled close with his face pressed against Ryan’s.

Ryan wanted to protest at first, but then by the time Ray had unzipped his jacket and his scent exploded from his thinly covered torso, he knew resistance was futile. He couldn’t help but duck his head down to leave tiny kisses around Ray’s collarbone leaning into his neck and inhaling.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Ryan whispered, hot breath sending chills down Ray’s back as he snaked his arms around the back of Ryan’s neck. It was like he just needed Ryan to be close to him, as close as the front seat of his car could possibly allow.

“Please, Ryan…” he breathed. “Touch me?”

“Right here?” Ryan asked, looking around for any signs of _people_ surveying the car park. “Outside Chuck E Cheese?”

Ray let out a breathy laugh, pushing Ryan’s hands down to his thighs. “Don’t ruin it by talking about animatronics.”

Ryan bit back a laugh, instead letting Ray kiss him square on the mouth, his hands reaching down to cup Ray’s plush, soft thighs. How bad he was, making his poor Omega disappear from his bed in the middle of the night, only his thin camisole and cotton shorts under his jacket to warm him. He needed to take care of Ray- Ray was _his_ and Ryan would be damned if he didn’t give him what he wanted.

“Get in the back.”

Ray didn’t say a word, just nodded and climbed over to the back seat, laying back with his head against the car door. Ryan followed, climbing on top. They were still however contained in the back of the car and despite the summer, it was somewhat chilly at one in the morning so Ryan knew if they were going to do anything, they’d have to be quick.

He plunged his cool hands straight down the back of Ray’s shorts, making him flinch as he searched blindly for Ray’s hole. He followed the wet feeling of the slick gathering at his cheeks until he reached the rim, tracing around it teasingly with his finger. Ray squirmed underneath him.

“Sorry, Doll.” He sighed, the tip of his finger just pushing inside, barely enough to stimulate. “I don’t have the time, space nor the proper equipment to fuck you here, so this will have to do.”

Ray threw his head back and moaned quietly as Ryan continued to finger him. He was trying his best to be quiet, knowing they were outside and in a semi-public place, but Ryan was just hitting every sweet spot he had and before he could even register what was happening, he was blowing his load into his underwear, warmth spreading through his body and making him tingle. His mouth fell open into an ‘o’, partially out of stimulation and partially out of shock, because _holy shit_ Ryan had gotten him off with his fingers up his ass _alone_.

“You’re too good.” He shook his head, wrapping his arms up and around Ryan to pull the Alpha into him. “You’re way too good.”

Ray didn’t miss the hardness he could feel in the thin basketball shorts he hadn’t even noticed Ryan was wearing, but greeted it happily. He wasn’t going to shoot again any time soon, but was greatly enjoying the feeling of Ryan rutting slowly against him- so he bucked his hips up, encouraging him to continue.

“Do it.” He whispered, fingers pulling gently at Ryan’s hair in just the way he knew the Alpha liked. Even if you can’t fuck me, pretend like you are. I wanna watch your face when you finally lose it.”

Ryan carried on rutting against him through his clothes, until only the sound of fabric shifting along with the Alpha’s heavy panting filled the car. Ray wasn’t sure if it was the endorphin high or Ryan’s utter strength that made it feel like the car was physically rocking, but he didn’t care because Ryan was making the most captivating sounds, face screwed up in concentration with sweat breaking on his brow, until finally he yelled and came, the uncomfortably warm feeling of semen settling between the two.

Ryan groaned afterwards, probably at the sticky feeling of come in his underwear and laid on top of Ray across the backseat. He reached out to stroke at Ray’s hair gently, and kissed him on the forehead.

“Gross. We’re both super gross.” Ray said. Ryan nodded, leaning up so he could take his weight off of Ray.  “Absolutely.” He nodded, hand rested over his abdomen as he caught his breath back. “Come on, climb up front. Let me take you home.”

“What, you’re gonna hit it and quit it?” Ray joked. Ryan gave him a breathless smile, pushing his hair back out of his face. “For now, yes. I’ll come back to you tomorrow. Maybe I’ll play _In Your Eyes_ at your window.”

“Romantic.” Ray laughed. “Although. There’s nothing romantic about dry humping in the back of your mustang.” He said, climbing up front into the passenger seat. Ryan followed him, slipping into the driver’s seat with an equally wide smile.

“It’s romantic for us. That’s about as romantic as we get.”

“I suppose so. You did defend my honour after all. I’m surprised Miller didn’t end up going to the hospital after that.”

Ray didn’t miss the way Ryan’s hands tensed at the wheel. But what-ever, Ryan didn’t deserve to have him let it go yet. He’d still done a bad thing, and Ray hadn’t forgiven him. Not completely, anyway.

“He’s fine.” Ryan said. “Once Ashley cleaned him up, he got driven home. He won’t come around our group anymore. I promise.”

Ray sighed. “I love you, Ryan- but you are kind of an asshole. What he did… and what he said was shitty but- you could’ve seriously hurt him, you know that?”

Ryan’s eyes looked wet at the streetlights reflected against them. He didn’t look at Ray, just kept his eyes out on the open road. “I know.” He said. “And I’m gonna regret my actions forever, but I can’t change them now. I can only hope and beg and pray to God that one day, you really do forgive me.”

Ray didn’t say anything to that. He didn’t _have_ anything to say for that, because as usual- Ryan had hit the nail right on the head. It wasn’t going to go back to sunshine and rainbows forever straight away. And yeah, maybe Ryan had scared him a little. Ryan wouldn’t never lay a finger on him that wasn’t to please, Ray knew that- but it still made him wonder.

It made him wonder what Ryan really was capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be the ending of this story :( sad to see it go, but I'm super happy with how it all turned out. See you all next week.


	8. Chapter VII/Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hadn’t been that long since they’d had a ‘Team Lads’ sleepover, but Gavin had this weird thing where he got insatiable if they didn’t sleep cuddled up in the same bed at least once a fortnight, so Ray found himself cross legged on the Brit’s bed the following Wednesday night, knees bouncing as Michael recounted a story of he and Geoff hooking up in the Library.
> 
> “Michael- that’s so unsanitary!”
> 
> “Fuck off Gavin- it was hot!”

CHAPTER VIII/Epilogue

 

 

 

It hadn’t been that long since they’d had a ‘Team Lads’ sleepover, but Gavin had this weird thing where he got insatiable if they didn’t sleep cuddled up in the same bed at least once a fortnight, so Ray found himself cross legged on the Brit’s bed the following Wednesday night, knees bouncing as Michael recounted a story of he and Geoff hooking up in the Library.

“Michael- that’s so _unsanitary_!”

“Fuck off Gavin- it was hot!”

Ray laughed. “I guess I won’t be renting any books time soon- open it up and the pages will be all stuck together!”

Michael glared at him, shoving Ray backwards onto the bed as Gavin laughed. “Whatever.” He mumbled, folding his arms. “It was pretty hot.”

“I’ll tell you what’s pretty hot.” Ray scoffed, leaning up on his elbows. “Dry-humping in the backseat of Ryan’s mustang.”

“Dry-humping?” Gavin asked incredibly. “Jesus, I know you weren’t talking for a couple days, but you couldn’t have been _that_ desperate to get off.”

“It was one AM in a Chuck E Cheese parking lot, dude- we didn’t have the time nor the resources for much else.”

“And you say I’m gross.” Michael rolled his eyes. “At least we weren’t fucking somewhere _kids_ play.”

“Kids use the library all the time! How many kids do you see hanging around the Chuck E Cheese parking lot after midnight?”

Michael grinned at him. “Guess we’re both gonna end up on the sex offenders list.”

“That blows.” Gavin shrugged. “Guess it’ll just be me and Jack whilst the rest of you pervs are locked up.”

“You’re just jealous.” Michael glowered, but his expression quickly changed to a smile when he crawled over to Gavin and elbowed him in the side. Gavin laughed, and kissed Michael softly on the lips.

“I’m glad it worked out for you, Ray.” Gavin smiled. “You and Ryan are obviously meant for each other and that so… I’m glad you let him dry hump you in the backseat so you could go back to normal.”

Ray blushed. “Well… when you say it like that it sounds super-dirty.”

“Alright, don’t get a hard on.” Michael teased, poking Ray with his toe. “It isn’t all sunshine and roses yet you know. Ryan did beat the absolute shit out of that guy to the extent where Geoff had to physically stop him. Aren’t you worried about that?”

Ray shrugged, avoiding Michael’s intense glare. Instead, he stared upwards- to the ceiling. “I don’t know.” He said. “Ryan would never hurt me.”

“And how’d you know that.”

“Because I just do! Okay?” he bit back, defensively. Michael held his hands up, mimicking surrender, but he still had the disbelieving look in his eye.

“Dude, I’m not saying he’s gonna hurt you. I honestly don’t believe that…” Michael trailed off, as if he was being very careful on his next move. “But,” he eventually continued, “When I first met Ryan, I never believed that he could hurt anyone. And look how wrong I was there.”

“What-ever.” Ray sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore. Put on _Heathers_ or something and let’s just veg out for a bit, yeah? Fuck all that heavy shit.”

“Yeah, Ray’s right.” Gavin stood up and walked over to his TV, leafing through his video tape collection. “Let’s just sit back and watch Winona Ryder movies until we fall asleep.”

“Hey, if this _was_ Heathers, who do you think we’d be?” Ray asked, crawling up the bed to sit on Michael’s left side. Michael shrugged.

“I don’t know. You’d be Veronica for sure- Ryan could be your psycho boyfriend.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “Sure, whatever. You’re definitely Heather Chandler though. Queen of the bitches.”

“I’ll take that.” Michael smirked. “Gavin can be the airhead one who purges all her food and gets nailed by the football team.”

“Oh you can fuck _right_ off Michael!” Gavin pouted, climbing into the bed on Michael’s other side. “Both of you can- we wouldn’t be anyone. This isn’t a movie, and none of us are as mental as that anyway.”

“I don’t know, Gav.” Ray said quietly as the movie began to play. “We are pretty postal, when you think about it.”

“Yeah, but we’re a good kind of postal.” Michael pointed out. “Everyone’s a little crazy. We just make it _hot_.”

“Christian Slater makes it hot-” Ray argued. “We make it… okay.”

* * *

 

After leaving Gavin’s place the following morning, Ray twisted his cell phone around and around in his hands. He was wandering through the neighbourhood, not really heading anywhere specific, just giving himself some time to think.

He thought back to the night of the costume party. The way Geoff had looked across to check that he was safe- that he was okay. The way Geoff had yanked Ryan off of Miller like an owner to a puppy. Sure, Ryan was a pretty tough guy- but Geoff was clearly the Alpha male of their group.

He hadn’t seen or spoken to Geoff since the night, so settling down on a bench Ray pulled out his phone and dialled Geoff’s number.

“Hello? Ray? Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Rays smiled to himself at Geoff’s concern. “Everything’s fine I… I just wanted to talk to you. Are you busy?”

“Not at all, baby-doll. Where are you?”

“I’m on the bench at the corner of Park Avenue. Come meet me?”

“I’ll be there in five.”

As he waited for Geoff to arrive, Ray sat and thought about what it actually was he was going to say. The dynamic between he and Geoff had never been something particularly deepened, but Geoff was fond of him and Ray looked up to Geoff likewise. He truly was _the_ Alpha male of the group, not matter how unconventional his methods were. Geoff was the one who kept them together and kept them sane, and all Ray really wanted to do was thank him.

Geoff smelt like premium ink and old whiskey, and the scent hit Ray from the moment Geoff climbed out of his Jeep. The Alpha smiled at him, bopping over cheerfully before slouching down on the bench beside Ray.

“You wanted to see me?” He asked with a smirk. Ray grinned.

“Don’t get your hopes up. I just wanted to talk- about Ashley’s party.”

Geoff sighed, sitting up. He rested his arms on his knees and clasped his hands together tightly. “What about it, sweetheart?”

“Just… thanks, I guess. For stopping him. Ryan would’ve… I don’t know what he would’ve done if you hadn’t stepped in.”

“Ray, it’s no problem.” Geoff smiled, shifting closer to drop a chaste kiss on the top of Ray’s head. “You guys are special to me. I care about you and Ryan a lot.”

“I know you do, even though you don’t have to. You’re… a good guy, Geoff. Michael and Gavin are real lucky to have you looking out for them. Ryan and Jack are too.”

“And you.” Geoff added, resting his hand on Ray’s shoulder. “Especially you, Ray- I’m always looking out for you.”

Ray turned his face away, looking to the floor. “You don’t have to worry about me Geoff-”

“-Yeah, but I do.” Geoff gently pulled his face back around, stroking the soft skin of Ray’s cheek tenderly. “I meant what I said the first time I saw you, Ray- you’re a little Doll, and you deserve to be treated like one- you don’t deserve to be used by some asshole with a camera and you don’t deserve to have an Alpha who’s stuck in juvie for murder.” He smiled. “Also, you’re so important to my boys- meaning you’re even more important to me.”

Ray wasn’t sure if it was the gentle tones of Geoff’s voice or the softness of his hands, but he felt the overwhelming urge to submit taking over his body. _No_ he thought to himself, _Geoff isn’t yours._

Ray had pretty good self-restraint, so with a deep breath he calmed his hormones down. Thankfully Geoff hadn’t noticed.

Geoff leant forwards, kissing Ray so briefly and chastely on the lips that he couldn’t even recall the feeling mere seconds afterwards. Geoff smiled at him once more, before standing up off the bench.

“Come on, Ray. I’ll drive you home.”

* * *

 

It didn’t matter how long the seniors had been gone from the school, the spirit was still very much alive. Fans of the RT Roosters cheered and jeered and ate hot-dogs loudly in the bleachers of UOT as the summer tournament went underway.

It was a different game every day, but Ray and Jack made it to every single one. Geoff, Michael and Gavin showed up for the first and the last and not much else in-between. Jack rolled his eyes at them as they pushed their way through the crowds and made their way over to where Jack and Ray were sitting, right near the front.

“You actually made it?” Jack laughed. “I’m shocked.”

“What, I can’t have school spirit?” Geoff asked with a laugh, one arm tossed casually around Gavin’s shoulder. As he and Jack continued to bicker, Geoff caught eyes briefly with Ray. He said nothing, and looked away quickly.

Ray felt guilt swarm in his stomach. He’d kissed Geoff- it didn’t matter how quick or chaste or friendly it was, he’d kissed his best friend(s)’ boyfriend and still hadn’t told them. He’d kissed _his_ boyfriend’s best friend, and still hadn’t told him.

And he really wasn’t sure how he was feeling about the kiss in general. He and Geoff hadn’t spoken much about it since, and perhaps that was for the best.

The crowd roared as the RT Roosters lined up to take a penalty, and Ray’s eyes were drawn back to the game. Ryan looked so content and happy and dirty and injured standing there on the field, silently barking orders at his teammates and lining up. Michael clung to his arm tightly and nuzzled their faces together affectionately.

The penalty was taken and Ray cheered as another goal was scored. However, suddenly he didn’t feel as immersed in the game as he had done before. Ryan locked eyes with him across the field as the team set their line up again. He smiled, and Ray grinned back at him.

Ryan was _his_ Alpha- his boyfriend. He didn’t need anyone else, he didn’t need to worry about Geoff or any feelings brewing there. He just had to worry about him and Ryan and the rest of the summer and senior year. Ryan had been so _lovely_ , as Gavin would put it, to him this whole time since the costume party disaster. Ryan had promised to work on being more gentle, Ray had told him to shut up because he was fine the way he was. Ryan had fucked him into his super-soft mattress, all had been forgiven.

By the time the tournament got into its last minutes, Ray had forgotten all about his Geoff worries and his Ryan worries. He’d let his brain fall straight into the game as the players readied themselves for their final chance at a touchdown. Despite being so late in, it was a tie- and the game was ready to go either way.

Ryan was sweaty and dirty and bleeding a little on his side, but he seemed to hardly notice. Ryan was good like that- being able to lose himself in something so completely that nothing could sway him or break his concentration.

The ball was in the air, and then it wasn’t. People were running and tackling and dodging like Ray had seen them do a thousand times before- but this was the last game, the final. Everything had that touch of desperation to it, the want and desire.

The crowd held their breath. Ray’s fingers gripped Michael’s tightly.

The first thing Ray heard was Jack’s yell, a vibrant “YES!” barrelling through his ear-drums. The rest of the crowd caught up pretty quickly, all in a frenzy of hugging and screaming as the final whistle went and the players began to celebrate. Ryan fell to his knees triumphantly and his players swarmed around him, hugging him tightly.

Eventually, with a fair amount of struggle Ryan got up and ran the length of the field down to the bleachers. He basked in the glory of the crowd for a few seconds in a victorious display before laughing it all off, encouraging the crowd to pass the celebration to the other players behind him. He shook the hands of the opposing team’s coach and their captain as they met in the middle of the field, as he always did. Ryan was impossibly humble, and never left a game without congratulating the other team.

After what felt like hours, the team began pouring back into the locker rooms as celebration went down on the main pitch by the cheerleaders and the band kids and whoever else had fought their way through. Ray ran to the edge of the stands where Ryan waited for him, grinning and sweaty and gross.

“Congrats.” He grinned. Ryan reached out, as if to hug him- but ended up lifting Ray completely, pulling him down from the bleachers and onto the field. Ray squealed and protested of course as Ryan lifted him over his shoulder and spun him around a few times at the edge of the pitch. Eventually, he was lowered back to the floor- dizzy and delirious as Ryan ditched his helmet and kissed him passionately.

“Gross, you’re all sweaty and dirty.”

“Hmm, too bad.” Ryan shook his head so his damp hair fell away from his face before resting his forehead against Ray’s. Ray blushed red as Ryan held him tightly by the waist, eyes cast behind Ryan, to the bleachers. People were staring- well why wouldn’t they be? The quarterback and captain of the football team was making out with the same guy whose amateur softcore porn had been shared out barely a few weeks before.

“Ryan,” he whispered. “People are staring.”

Ryan didn’t look back to the crowd. He didn’t shoot them all a threatening glare, sending their prying glances away. He didn’t tear his eyes from Ray’s for a single second.

“Ray,” He leant back, brushing his fingers gently across the side of Ray’s head, through his dark hair. “I don’t care about any of them, not any more. I know that it bothers you that they look and they stare, but it shouldn’t.”

Ray’s eyes flooded with tears. “But- they’re all looking. They always are- they look at me and wonder why the fuck you’re even with me.” He whispered.

Ryan sighed, pulling Ray closer to him. “And I don’t care for a single second.” He whispered into Ray’s ear. “Because I love you- _so_ much. Nobody is _ever_ going to come between us, okay?”

Ray nodded, but he wasn’t sure if he believed it. He let Ryan kiss him again, and kissed him back willingly through the tears that threatened to squeeze from his closed eyelids. How Ryan was so sure of everything, he’d never know. Nobody was ever going to come between them, Ryan had said. Ray had been sitting on a bench kissing Geoff Ramsey only a week or so before. Did that count as someone coming between them? Ray wasn’t sure.

He thought these things over as Ryan showered and changed and celebrated with his friends in the locker rooms whilst he, Michael, Gavin, Jack and Geoff waited outside on the pitch. He thought about everything Ryan had promised him as they sat squished together in the back of Geoff’s Jeep as the Alpha drove them over to Blaine Gibson’s place, where the celebration party was underway. Every guest there was eagerly awaiting Ryan’s arrival, obviously. He was the captain of the whole damn team- the messiah who led them to victory. It was his last ever win as an RT Rooster- and who was Ray to take that away from him with his own inner conflict?

Halfway through the party, Ryan found him again. Ray’s nose involuntarily wrinkled, because Ryan smelt like a mixture of almost every other person in the room. They all wanted to congratulate him- they all wanted to tell him how well he had done. The Alpha’s butted their foreheads against his and wrestled with him playfully until Ryan made them submit. The Beta’s were hugging him and shaking his hand and giving him a play-by-play of very single second of the game, rubbing their clean cut pharmaceutical smells all over him. And then there were the other Omega’s, Ray thought bitterly. It made the hairs on his arms stand up on end when he thought what they had probably been doing to Ryan- trying to kiss him and touch him, stroking his arms and his neck with their noses and their hair and everything else Ray had done to Ryan a thousand times.

He smelt like an audience- Ray decided as Ryan took him by the hand and led him upstairs. They ended up in a dark bedroom adorned with _Star_ _Wars_ posters, so he guessed it was Blaine’s. Ryan kissed him so gently as he laid him down on the bed, Ray couldn’t help but submit immediately, letting Ryan rub his crowded scent across every inch of his skin.

As Ray let out a small, breathy moan and rolled his hips up into Ryan’s, the Alpha stilled.

“Wait,” he said, fumbling in his jacket pocket as he sat up. “I wanted to take you up here to actually give you something- not just for this.”

Ray sat up grinning as a thousand jokes settled on his tongue. He was halfway through selected the one with just the right amount of snark and sarcasm when Ryan pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and presented it. Ray’s heart leapt into his throat.

“You’re… you’re not gonna ask me to marry you, right?” he asked desperately. “Because… well- I’m not even seventeen yet Ryan, I don’t think I could ever-”

“Woah, shhh-” Ryan cut him off, one calloused fingertip settling on Ray’s babbling lips. “I’m not gonna ask you to marry me. But I see how this looks… so no- I’m definitely not looking to get married at the age of eighteen.” He quickly clarified. Ray gave a relieved sigh.

“Thank God, that wasn’t a rejection I was ready to give.” He laughed. Ryan smirked at him.

“You’d really reject a guy who just won his last game with his high school team? You’re harsh, Doll.” He teased. Ray shoved him gently.

“Shut up- it doesn’t matter how much I love you, I’m definitely not marrying you any time soon. Give it a few years, you can ask me then.”

“You’re staying with me for that long then?” Ryan asked. Ray grinned, nodding.

“Yes,” he said. It didn’t feel like a lie on his tongue, but something in his gut told him different. He chose to ignore it when he saw the way Ryan’s blue eyes lit up. “I can confirm that I sort of want to stay with you forever.”

“This’ll come in handy then.” Ryan flicked open the box. Inside, sat a small silver ring. It wasn’t grand enough to be an engagement ring- and it didn’t matter how rich everyone thought Ryan was, there was no way he was going to be able to afford diamonds. The ring had a tiny red stone in the middle.

Ray took it from the box, and held it in his hands. “Ryan,” he smiled widely. “It’s so beautiful!”

“It’s a promise ring. The lady at the jewellers said it means like… I promise to be with you for a really long time, or whatever.”

“So eloquent and articulate.” Ray teased. “You’re really selling it to me.”

“Whatever.” Ryan laughed. “Do you accept the gift?”

“Hell yeah I do!” Ray exclaimed. He held his hand out to Ryan, ring settled in the palm. “Do me the honours?” he asked.

Ryan took the ring and gently slid it across Ray’s thin finger. Unsurprisingly, it fit him perfectly. Ryan had pretty good attention to detail at the best of times. Ray turned the ring around and around his finger, marvelling at the way it caught the sliver of light coming from the lamp on Blaine’s night-stand.

Ryan kissed his neck gently. “Do you like it then?” he asked. Ray nodded.

“I love it. I love it more than any gift I’ve ever been given.”

 “I was going to give it to you on our anniversary but… I don’t know, I just wanted you to know that I meant what I said. I don’t care what happens, or what people think, I love you, more than anything in the whole world Ray.”

Ray looked up at Ryan. There was no kidding there, no distrust of any kind. Ryan had given him everything he had, and wrapped it up tightly into a little red ruby and sat it on a silver ring. Ryan genuinely meant his words- he didn’t care what the other people thought. He only cared about Ray.

“I love you too,” Ray replied. It was the most honest he’d been all day. “Seriously, Ryan. More than anything. More than video games.”

“Really?” Ryan rose his eyebrows. Ray smiled.

“Yeah. Don’t make me take it back- but right now, I think I do love you more than video games. For _now_.”

“I’ll take it.” Ryan laughed. He didn’t say anything else, just leant forwards to capture Ray’s lips with his. The velvet box fell to the floor, but neither of them noticed. Ray’s scent was bringing out the best and the worst in Ryan simultaneously, as it always did, and soon enough they were naked in his teammates bed.

“Blaine’s probably going to kill us both.” Ryan said afterwards, Ray laid sleepily against his chest.

“Hm… let him.” Ray mumbled. “We probably deserve it.”

 

 

 

 

_FIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it- Le Grande Finale! (Of this part of the story at least, needless to say there will probably be a part 2 eventually, but I'm working on a bunch of other stuff + school at the moment so I can't guarantee when that will be)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who gave kudos and commented and shared and everything else. You're all the best.
> 
> Want more? Check out my other stuff, and HMU on tumblr- PAPERSK1N.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates? I hope not sporadically.
> 
> (bonus points if you got the Clueless reference there. If not, well, now you have. If you've never seen clueless, you're missing out.)
> 
> Updates hopefully every Friday. But school's started so we'll see if I can keep up- this should be a short fic anyway.


End file.
